Visions of the Future
by Psycgurl
Summary: In season three of Buffy- The Scoobies, Angel & Cordelia all get visions of what their future will be like (Ats: S3 and BtVS: S6). CA, XA, WO etc. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

**Part: 1/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG **

**Couples: C/A, X/An, B/S, W/Oz are just the ones that enter my mind at the moment.  
Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…around after Lover's Walk, but Angel and Buffy are not together as a couple.   
Feedback: Please please please please (on hands and knees) please please please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me…I don't own anything.**

**A/N This is set in the past, with events from the present. Once again I haven't exactly read over it…please R&R!! **

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_PROLOGUE_******

" Hey I just came into check out a book, so don't think I came to see you people." Cordelia said as she burst through the doors of the library. All the Scoobies at the table didn't even look up at her, except for Xander.

" Thank God!" Xander exclaimed sarcastically to his ex-girlfriend. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

" So anyways Buffy how was patrolling yesterday?" Willow said ignoring the two who had started to bicker, until Cordelia left to go find her book.

" Well, me and Angel were like fighting this whole herd of vampires. All of a sudden this huge vampire came…and I mean huge…so I was like…" Buffy continued blabbing on to Willow, Oz, Xander and Giles. Cordelia eavesdropped from behind the shelves. She never knew why she was so interested in the whole demon fighting thing and why she still hung 'round with them. Suddenly Angel exploded through the doors.

" Hey, I just got the word that some new demon is in town. Apparently he's planning on getting to the slayer. My 'source' said that the demon said that he was '_mala ab futura'_. I think the demon's a _futurus demon_." Angel announced to Giles, slightly ignoring the rest.

" Ok anybody else wanna join me in a huh?" Xander said.

" _Mala ab futura_. Evil from the future. Hmmmm…a future demon. I believe so…" Giles replied to Angel.

" You know I'll join you in that huh?" Buffy said to Xander. Giles realised that everyone else was looking at him with confused eyes.

" Oh yes, sorry. _Mala_ _ab_ _futura_ is Latin for evil from the future. Angel maybe right in the fact that this is some type of _futurus demon_, a future demon. However there are a lot of different future demons. Being evil from the future narrows this demon down to about 50,000 other species of futurus demons." 

" So what do they exactly do?" Oz asked.

" It depends on the type of futurus demon. They do many different things."

" Hey all I want to know is how do we kill it?" Buffy said.

" I'm not sure…I think we should research that."

" Wow…a research party…things have changed so much since I left. Sorry to ditch when things were **_just_** getting interesting!" Cordelia remarked sarcastically and gave the others a smirk look. She opened the library doors to be greeted by a huge brown, furry demon with purple horns. Cordelia screamed. Angel, who was the nearest to the door, grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly away. Angel and Buffy took their fighting stances. 

" Come on big and furry! Give me what you got!" Buffy taunted the demon. The demon remained standing at the doorway and mumbled a few words and then he blew into a room. A cerise colored mist passed from his mouth and covered the inhabitants of the library.

" What the hell!" Xander exclaimed as the mist surrounded them, preventing them from seeing anything.

" Giles, what's going on?" Buffy asked. 

" I don't know." Everyone started waving away at the mist and within a few minutes the mist had disappeared.

" The demon's gone." Angel noticed, gesturing at the door. 

" I'll research. All of you go and try to find this demon. Give me word if you do. Do not kill it." Giles announced.

"  Ok, let's split up." Buffy ordered to the people in the library.

" Yes, that is a wise idea. Buffy and Willow you go check out the graveyard, Xander and Oz you go to the Bronze, and Angel go and patrol around…look for the demon. This is important. We have to know what he did to us." Giles instructed.

" Ahmmm…what about me?" Cordelia spoke up from the end of the table. 

" You want to join?"

" Well the thing kinda consumed me too…you people drag me into this demon crap all the time!"

" Ummm…all right Cordelia…ummm…go with…Angel. I want you to come back here later. Now let's hurry people! Our lives may be at risk!" Giles ordered. When he was given weird looks he continued.

" Well maybe not at risk…yet."


	2. Cordelia and Angel

**Part: 2/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couple: C/A (obviously)   
Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…around after Lover's Walk, but Angel and Buffy are not together as a couple.  
Feedback: Please please please please (on hands and knees) please please please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope…ain't mine!**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**_Cordelia and Angel_******

 Angel turned to look at the girl on the other end of the library, who he was forced to patrol with. She huffed slightly at being forgotten and Angel let out a small groan.

'Anyone but her would have been okay, even Xander. Nah, Xander wouldn't be able to fight as good. Hahahaha…' Angel snickered to himself. 

Soon everyone left the library. Before leaving Buffy gave Angel a small reassuring smile. Angel then turned to look at the brunette who took out a small compact mirror and started checking her make up.

" Ready to go?" Angel asked annoyed.

" Yeah…big fluffy demon…here we come!" Angel rolled his eyes and the two then left the library.

Angel led the way around the streets to Sunnydale, whilst Cordelia followed. After quite a few minutes of silence Cordelia spoke up.

" Hey, sorry 'bout this…I know no one wants to get stuck with Queen C…let alone you."

" Uhhh what…I-I n-never…"

" Can it Angel. I know that's what you're thinking. For some reason I can just tell what you're thinking. Well that and I'm not stupid. You think I don't know what people think of me…let alone them. I mean I do talk a lot, complain a lot and well bitch a lot…" Cordelia began. Angel turned to her with a stunned look.

'So she **was** obvious to the names and comments the members of the Scooby Gang posed at her.'

" You don't...bitch a lot…" Angel replied awkwardly.

" Pssh…what world do you live in? You think I'm a bitch…you know I'm a bitch… hell I know I'm a bitch…"

" I don't think you're a bitch…just slightly misunderstood."

" Yeah like that's any different. But hey, I just wanna apologise for you being stuck with me ok?"

" I don't mind really. I don't mind you here. "

" But you're a loner…"

" So?"

" Hence you wanna be alone…"

" Not all the time…sometimes it's good to have someone next to you." Angel said, he then for some reason gave the brunette a small smile.

" Wow, a smile…that's a first. You should do that more often…you've got a great smile."

" Thanks." Angel replied. He was actually pleased with the compliment Cordelia gave him. They walked in awkward silence again. Cordelia was about to speak again when a gang of vampires surrounded her and Angel.

" Ahhhhh!" Cordelia screamed clinging to Angel's arm. Angel carefully pushed her behind him.

" Run!" Angel ordered Cordelia.

" Wait…I am not leaving you. I mean there could be more vampires out there." Cordelia said taking a stand next to Angel. 

" I'm thinking you're safer running than here Cordelia."

" I am not leaving!"

" You can't help much…"

" I'm not leaving, they might get me…"

" Will you for once do what I ask?" Angel retorted. As he said the words he realised he had never asked her to do anything before. The vampires advanced towards them and Angel pushed Cordelia behind him, out of harm's way. Cordelia was just about to complain more when all of a sudden a vision flashed in front of her eyes. 

_~*~*~*~_

_"Cordy! Will you just once do what I tell you without arguing about everything, okay_?"__

_Angel and Cordelia, stood in front of a weapon's cupboard and then moved across some hotel._

_" I'm not arguing! I just know I'd be a lot safer by your side rather than all alone at home…" Cordelia replied following Angel. The two were conversed in an argument over concern for each other._

_~*~*~*~_

When the vision was over Cordelia noticed she had fallen to the ground. A hand stretched out to her. She looked up with confused eyes to see Angel's hand. His other hand held a stake and little piles of dust covered the road.

" Hey everything's okay now…it's over now." 

_~*~*~*~_

_"__Okay, all right. It's all right, it's all right, it's over."_

_"Okay."****_

_Angel helped Cordelia off the floor of some hotel. She held her neck in pain and he consoled her, and moved her short hair away from her face._

_~*~*~*~_

Angel stumbled a bit at the vision he saw. Angel turned to look at Cordelia who looked back at him.

" I just had a vision…I-I saw you…" Angel stammered.

" B-but it wasn't you…" He continued.

" It was me with short hair wasn't it? I saw an image too…of us. Like this, kind of those same words…but somewhere else." 

" There's something wrong here."

" Yeah."

" Let's go tell the others. We've got to figure out what happened."

" Ok…let's go." Angel helped her get off the floor and she brushed her legs off. They then slowly walked towards the library, in deep thought.

' Why were Angel and me together? How come all of a sudden I seem to know him better than anyone else in my whole life? Wait…did that **him** call me **Cordy**???' Cordelia thought as she glanced at the vampire with a soul. He just looked straight ahead in his own thoughts.

' Cordelia and me? What about Buffy? Why did that **me** care so much for a girl who **I **hardly know?' Angel thought. His eyes filled with confusion and uncertainty.


	3. Xander and Oz

**Part: 3/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG  
Couples: X/An, W/Oz  
Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…around after Lover's Walk, but Angel and Buffy are not together as a couple.  
Feedback: Please please please please (on hands and knees) please please please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.**

**A/N Do you know how hard it is to write Oz??? I'm not very good at writing the BTVS characters…so forgive me if they aren't exactly what you'd expect.**

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**_Xander and Oz_******

" Wow, the Bronze is slightly crowded today. Hey are you meant to play?" Xander asked as the two walked into the packed hangout.

" Nah, a new girl band's playing."

" Hmmm…are they hot?"

" I wouldn't know. Willow's the only girl for me."

" Yeah… Willow's hot…" Xander replied, remembering his few kisses with her. He then abruptly stopped noticing a different look on Oz's face.

" Not that there's anything going on between us…**anymore**…" He quickly stammered.

" Ummm…hey I doubt that a big furry monster would come here." 

" The Bronze is usually where all evil comes. All the innocent to feed upon." Oz replied, changing back to his calm face.

" You're kinda making me not wanna be here right now."

" Oh… sorry."

" Hey is that the new girl that was with Cordy that one time?" Xander said after the two had seated on a small table. He pointed to a girl on a table…looking out of place between all teens.

" I think so."

" Should we go and say hi?"

" You can if you want to."

" She's is…different…nah, I'll probably embarrass myself and drop soda all over her or something."

" Doesn't hurt to try…"

" Oh well, I'll probably never see her in my life again." Xander replied. 

**_~*~*~*~_**

_The girl and Xander sat around a table, with Willow and another girl across from them._

_" What? I'm just saying what everyone's thinking…" The girl said turning to Xander._

_" Right baby?"_

_"You are attractive and have many good qualities.!"_

**_~*~*~*~_**

" Ok now that was freaky."

" What happened?" Oz asked, noticing that his friend's head had just jerked back and his eyes looked glazed.

" I just go some kind of image of me and…her. But…I think it was another time…"

" Really…her?" Oz asked indicating the girl they were talking about a few minutes ago.

" Yeah…I think we were a couple…she had a ring on her finger too. I think we were engaged!"

" Whoa…that's weird."

" Yeah I know! What's up with the vision thingie?"

" I meant you being engaged."

" Oh…hey!"

" Sorry…"

" What should we do?"

" I think we should go tell Giles."

" Yeah, I don't think the monster's coming here." The two then got off the table and hurried towards the door.

" Wait, Xand! I forgot that I left my guitar here during practise this morning. Let me just go get it." 

" Hurry…I'll wait for you here." Xander replied. Oz then hurried off towards the back of the Bronze. He opened up one of the little closets in the back and saw his guitar and picked it up.

**_~*~*~*~_**

_" At number two was Nickleback's How You Remind Me…" _**(A/N Love that song!)**

_Carson Daly revealed the number 2 song on TRL. He then continued._

_" And this week's number one…Dingoes Ate My Baby's new song."_

**_~*~*~*~_**

Oz looked down at his guitar and smiled at what he saw. He then rushed towards Xander.

" What took you so long?" Xander whined.

" I saw an image too."

" Really…what was it? Were you engaged?"

" No…I think I was a star…"

" Really…wow."

" Yeah…it was cool." The two paused thinking.

" Uhhhh…we should really go see Giles." Xander said as Oz nodded and the two drove back to the library.


	4. Buffy and Willow

**Part: 4/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG  
Couples: B/A-mentioned  
Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…around after Lover's Walk, but Angel and Buffy are not together as a couple.  
Feedback: Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Characters unfortunately do not belong to me!**

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**_Buffy and Willow_******

Buffy and Willow casually strolled around the graveyard, over graves and around tombstones.

" What do you think this stupid furry monster is here for?" Buffy asked her best friend.

" He's a future demon…maybe he came from the future?"

" Who would've thought that big demon was this hard to find."

" Hey do you want me to try this new spell?"

" What kind of spell?"

" It'll make it easier for us to find the future demon. It'll direct us to the demon."

" Is it dangerous?"

" Come on Buffy, magic isn't dangerous."

**_~*~*~*~_**

_" What do you think, strawberry?" A warlock said as magic sparkled on his hand._

_"Can you handle some more?"_

_He shot a bolt of magic upward. The stream of magic light revealed Willow hovering in midair, surrounded by a bubble of magic. Willow's eyes were closed. When the opened Willow saw a view of outer space. Blackness and stars were all around the place, stars moved past. Willow floated in the starscape, dreamily. She reached out her hand to touch some of the stars. Suddenly a demon appeared holding a dead woman in his arms.  Willow screamed and fell to the ground as the warlock looked on._

**_~*~*~*~_**

" Whoa…"

" What happened Will? You kinda blacked out."

" I don't know…I just saw something really weird."

" What?"

" I saw like a mirage or something. I looked like I was high…on magic. This man was making me dance around in the sky and then I suddenly saw a demon and fell to the ground."

" That's weird. Was it like the demon?"

" No…it was a warlock or something…I think. And the other demon was scary…he had a dead woman in his hands."

" Uggh…"

" Yeah."

" Maybe you had a daydream or a nightmare."

" I don't think that's what it was…it was so real and vivid…"

" Well I can't think of anything else."

" I guess you're right…there's no other explanation. Maybe I'm just having like a magic nightmare or something…maybe it's like a side effect of some magic." Willow said forcing herself to believe it wasn't real. Her…**Willow**…could **never** do something like that.

" Hey did you hear that!" Buffy said suddenly jerking and pointed towards a tombstone.

" Hear what? That's just a tombstone."

" I heard a crack over there. As if someone was walking…"

" Do you think it's the demon?"

" Let's check…I doubt it's a big huge furry monster but it could be a killer vamp."

" Aren't all vamps killers?" 

" Yeah…well except Angel."

" Yeah except Angel." They walked silently through the graveyard.

" Buff?"

" Yeah…"

" How does it feel being with Angel…but not **being** with him? You know what I mean?"

" You mean how we're **not** a couple…just friends."

" Yeah…"

" It hurts. But it's for the best I think. If we were together bad things would happen but..." 

" But…" Willow prompted.

" But I don't know what would happen to me if he wasn't here with me…" Buffy finished. 

**_~*~*~*~_**

_Someone walked towards a grave with a small bunch of flowers. As the person moved further towards the tombstone and placed the flowers on the grave, the words on the tombstone focused from a blur…_

_Buffy Anne Summers_

_1981-2001_

_Beloved Sister_

_Devoted Friend_

_She Saved the World_

_A Lot_

**_~*~*~*~_**

" Oh my god!" Buffy exclaimed clutching her head.

" What? What happened Buffy?" 

" I just had an image…" A lump got caught in Buffy's throat.

" Of what?" Willow insisted.

" Of m-my grave!"


	5. Giles

**Part: 5/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: -  
Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…around after Lover's Walk, but Angel and Buffy are not together as a couple.  
Feedback: Please please please (PsycGurl falls to her knees) please please please (PsycGurl clasps her hands together) please please pleaseee read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.**

**A/N No one seemed to review the last chapter…but anyhoo here's the next one. This is really short…but that does not mean I don't want reviews. Also I realise that around this point in season three Faith was present…but I haven't included in her in the fic (although I am a big Faith fan!).**

**_CHAPTER 5_**

**_GILES_**

****

" Hmmm…futurus demon…I've been through seven bloody books and all I've gotten are the futurus demons that eat babies…" Giles grumbled to himself and took a gulp of his tea.

He searched through another book in his hand…nothing. Frustrated Giles slammed the book on the table.

" Ahhhhh…my head hurts so much! I need medicine…hmmmm I think I left some aspirin in my office." Giles stumbled to his office clutching his head. He opened up the second drawer of his desk and took out the little prescription bottle. He popped two aspirin in his mouth and gulped it down with his tea.

" Stupid demons and research…if only I could live a life without all this…" Giles moaned as he collapsed into his desk's chair.

**~*~*~*~**

_Buffy and Giles sat in a training room._

_" I can't do this without you." Buffy said._

_"You can. That's why I'm going. As long as I stay you'll always turn to me if there's something coming up that you feel that you can't handle, and I'll step in because, because...because I can't bear to see you suffer." Giles responded._

_"Me too. Hate suffering. Had about as much of it as I can take."_

_"Believe me, I loath to cause you more, but this..."_

_He paused as Buffy was on the verge of tears. _

_"I've taught you all I can about being a slayer, and your mother taught you what you needed to know about life. You ... you're not gonna trust that until you're forced to stand alone."_

_"But why now? Now that you know where I've been, what I'm going through?"_

_"Now more than ever. The temptation to give up is gonna be overwhelming, and I can't let…"_

_"So I won't! No giving up. You can be here, and I can still be strong."_

_They stood silently as Buffy stared at Giles anxiously. _

_"Buffy, I've thought this over ... and over. I believe it's the right thing to do."_

**_~*~*~*~_**

Giles looked perplexed as he looked around his office to see if anyone or anything was there that had provoked the vision. He took of his glasses rubbed them with his shirt and put them back on…starting to blink furiously.

" What the bloody hell was that?" He proclaimed to himself jolting up in his seat. He swallowed his tea down in a few gulps.

" Was I leaving Buffy?" Giles couldn't imagine why he would leave Buffy to handle things by herself. Although he may think it at times, he would never want to give up Buffy, her friends or his life in Sunnydale. 

" I was leaving her when she was obviously most vulnerable…I was leaving her on **her** **own**. How could I do that?"

Giles again looked around the room and then staggered back to his books. He had to find out whatever this demon was and what it was doing to him and why…soon.


	6. Everyone

**Part: 6/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG  
Couples: C/A, W/Oz, X/An, B/A, C/X (ok some of them aren't exactly couples…but they've bonded somehow, been mentioned, been friendly etc)  
Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…around after Lover's Walk, but Angel and Buffy are not together as a couple.  
Feedback: Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.**

**_CHAPTER 6_******

**_EVERYONE_**

****

" So let me get this…you all had visions…too?" Giles asked once everyone had returned. They were all gathered in the library around a table. 

" Too?" Buffy questioned.

" I had one as well…"

" Hmm…I guess we found out what that monster did to us." Xander mumbled.

" Now…we have to figure out what these visions are showing us…and why. Angel…what was your vision?" Giles asked as everyone's eyes turned to Angel. Angel had been in his own thoughts and suddenly jerked up and awkwardly glanced at Cordelia.

" Ummm…I-I basically saw m-me…"

" Yeah…" Buffy prompted.

" I saw me helping C-Cordelia get up off a floor of a hotel…I was c-consoling her." Willow and Xander's eyes widened as Buffy gasped.

" You and **Cordelia**?" She said gaping at Angel.

" Hey…sitting right here you know!" Cordelia replied noticing the reactions her name had brought up. She had to smirk at them.

" I was just helping her up." Angel replied apologetically to Buffy.

" Oh…what did **you** see Cordelia?" Giles said turning to her after rubbing his glasses.

" I also saw me and Angel…but we were like having an argument…"

" Oh really?" Buffy said, perking up now.

" Well he was going to go fight something and he wanted me to go home…we were like at this hotel…so basically it was like an argument for each other's safety…" Cordelia continued looking at Buffy.

" Oh." Buffy replied.

" You and **Angel**? At a **hotel**?" Xander exclaimed.

" Hey…I'm just tellin' you what I saw!" Cordelia replied. Angel then turned to Cordelia.

" Each other's… **safety**?"

" Yeah…kind of like what happened a while ago." She replied uneasily.

" Oh." Angel said as his mind wandered off again.

" Hey what happened a while ago?" Buffy asked curiously.

" Nothing." Cordelia said innocently.

" Anything else?" Giles asked Cordelia.

" Not really…oh but I had short hair…chin length…kinda cute." Cordelia responded indicating the length of her hair. Angel smiled slightly…but then suddenly stopped.

' Whoa…why did I smile?'

" Hmmm…what about you Xander?"

" I saw this girl…that I was thinking of asking out today…and we were like at this table talking…Willow was there too with this other girl. And I think we were engaged…" Cordelia, who was taking a sip of water, sprayed it all over the table.

" **You**…Xander? Engaged? Now that's something I got to see!" Cordelia scoffed.

" Hey!"

" How much did you pay her? Was she ugly?" She continued.

" She was one of your friends!" Xander retorted with a smirk.

" **What**!!! Wait…which one? Was it Harmony?  Oh my God! You were engaged to **Harmony**!" The two then started yelling at each other.

" Ok…**children**…settledown…we do have a bigger problem here then Xander being engaged to Harmony…which by the way…**ewwwww**!" Buffy interrupted.

" It wasn't **Harmony**!"

" Please…we have a serious problem here. What about you Oz?" Giles responded.

" I just basically saw MTV sayin' that my band's song was number one."

" Really? Wow…my boyfriend's a star!" Willow exclaimed as she gave Oz a peck on the cheek.

" Hmmm…what about you Willow?" Willow's joyful eyes then darkened.

" Well…uhhhh…I was overcome with magic or something…warlock was making me dance around…it was confusing…" She stammered.

" She was high on magic." Buffy replied casually.

" Buffy!"

" You said you were!"

" Really?" Giles asked Willow softly.

" Yeah…I think so."

" Oh…"

" But I know that **I **would **never** do that…" Willow stammered.

" We know you wouldn't." Oz said as he consoled her.

" What about you Giles?" Buffy asked.

" Well…this is hard."

" All of them are hard…spill old man." Xander said.

" I w-was leaving Sunnydale…I was leaving you, Buffy."

" What?"

" I don't know why…I'm sure that it must have been for a good reason."

" Wow, this day couldn't get worse!" Buffy grumbled to herself.

" What did you see Buffy?" Angel asked softly. She turned to look at the others and gulped.

" I s-saw my grave."

" What?" 

" Isaw a grave of me…with a tombstone and flowers and everything."

" Are you sure it was you?" Giles asked calmly.

" I think I know my name and it was on the tombstone…except also on my t-tombstone it said 'beloved sister'…I don't have a sister." Buffy responded, as there were some murmurs.

" A sister? Dead?" Angel repeated bewildered.

" Yeah…I'm gonna die."

" We don't know that." Angel responded placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Cordelia looked at the two and for some reason fidgeted. 

" Yeah…well Giles did say this was a future demon…didn't you Giles?"

" Well yes…"

" So it's obviously showing us our future."

" Is that true Giles?" Willow asked.

" Well…I believe Buffy is right. This particular futurus demon showed us our futures through visions. I haven't found much information about the visions themselves, their consequences and why they are being shown to us…yet."

" So now we know what it's showed us. Now we want to know **why**…" Buffy began as the others turned to look at the books.

" Ummm…I know this is getting all interestin' and stuff…but it's late…I need shut eye." Cordelia responded getting up. Research was not her thing.

" Cordelia's right…you all need sleep. We shall continue this tomorrow. Meet me here in the library tomorrow morning…all of you."

" Ahmmmm…" Angel coughed as Giles looked at him.

" Oh yes sorry…after school then…in the **afternoon**." They all got up and retreated from the library slowly. They were all deep in thought about what their futures held for them and what their friend's futures showed. 


	7. Conversations Cordelia & Angel

**Part: 7/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…around after Lover's Walk, but Angel and Buffy are not together as a couple.  
Feedback: Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…unfortunately…so don't sue me!**

**A/N.1 I didn't intend to put in this chapter…but I thought it might tie the connection between the old C/A a bit more. The next few chapters are sort of bonding of the characters over the visions they saw…so no more flashes for a while. **

**A/N.2 Also sorry, but being a C/A writer, this fic will probably be more detailed in their department as ideas for them just keeping springing to my mind than the other characters. Sorry, as season three of Buffy was ages ago it's kind of hard for me to recall how they were. So if there are bits in which the characters don't seem to act how they're meant to…well that's just my imagination!**

**_CHAPTER 7_**

**_CONVERSATIONS-CORDELIA AND ANGEL_**

****

Cordelia walked out of the library towards her car. 

" Whoa…when'd it get so damn dark?" She glanced at her watch and got her answer: 1:00 am.

" Oh well…not that anyone's at home anyway."

" You shouldn't be saying that out loud in **Sunnydale**." A voice behind her said as Cordelia jumped. She quickly took out the mace she carried in her bag and held it up to the intruder. She then recognised the person.

" **Angel**! Scare much!" She yelled at the dark figure and then sighed with relief.

" I didn't mean to frighten you."

" You almost gave me a heart attack." 

" Sorry."

" What are you doing here anyways?" She mumbled placing the mace back in her bag and taking her car keys out.

" Well…I was going home…that way. Saw you." Angel said indicating a path.

" Uhhhh…**so**?"

" Well it's late…I thought I'd help you get home safely. The others all left with at least another person."

"  I have **a** **car**." She replied dangling her car keys in front of him.

" Sorry to inform you…but demons…they can get through cars. They'll see an innocent driving…they think of it as a challenge. They pound their way through the car and then rip their victim out of it…oh and they also steal the car…you know after killing the victim. Believe me I've seen my share of car demons." Angel replied as Cordelia's eyes widened with fear.

" Well…that is the worst case scenario." Angel continued…he didn't really understand why he had blurted all that to terrify the teenager.

" Arghh…fine…come on…but you have to get home yourself." Cordelia said as she huffed.

" Hey I was just trying to be nice…you know get you home safely…not to be a burden. But if you don't want my help then…" Angel said as he turned around and began to walk away. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder and was viciously turned around.

" Ok…you've scared the **hell** outta me already…**now get in**!" Cordelia barked as she practically pushed Angel into her passenger seat. 

'Who would've thought Angel…once the Scourge of Europe could be so easily pushed around by a cheerleader! Angel mumbled to himself. Cordelia then started the car and they drove off towards her house. After a moment of silence she spoke up.

" So what's up with you? I know this isn't your most favorite subject to talk about, but how are things with you and Buffy?" 

" What things?" 

" You know…being friends…how's that holding up?"

" It's hard…but it's for the best." Angel responded. Wow, he was actually having an intimate conversation with **Cordelia**!

" How's things with you and Xander?" He asked casually. He then noticed a glint of sadness in her eyes as one of hands caressed her stomach. Angel then suddenly recalled Buffy telling him about Cordelia's incident and how Xander and Cordelia had broken up. 

" Oh I'm s-sorry…I f-forgot…" Angel stammered. A corner of his mind started to wonder why was he stammering for Cordelia's forgiveness?

" It's ummm…okay…but hey can you believe this whole future demon crap? I mean…that would mean…if that **was** our future…we would be **together**." Cordelia stated quickly changing the conversation.

" Yeah. Us together huh? What do you think about that?" Angel asked carelessly as he turned to look at her. Cordelia blushed.

" Ummm…look my house is here." She quickly responded. Angel noticed that she had been travelling way above the speed limit and they had reached her house in a matter of minutes. They stepped out of the car and he walked her to her doorstep.

" See…no vampires or demons to rip me out of my car." Cordelia said standing on her doorstep. She fiddled with the door key.

" Yeah…well better safe than sorry right?"

" Uh huh…ummm…bye then." She replied finally opening her door. She took a step in.

" Bye." Angel responded awkwardly.

" Thanks for making sure I got here safe…it meant a lot."

" It's ok."

" Well see you tomorrow then."

" Yeah. Bye."

" Bye." Cordelia responded. She paused briefly and then gave Angel a kiss on his cheek before quickly closing the door. Angel stood still on her doorstep…hearing Cordelia run up the stairs. He placed a hand on the spot where Cordelia had just kissed him and gently traced his fingers around it.

" Wow." He mumbled to himself, before walking away. 


	8. Conversations Willow & Oz

**Part: 8/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG  
Couples: W/Oz**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…around after Lover's Walk, but Angel and Buffy are not together as a couple.**

**Feedback: R&R! R&R! R&R!  (Is the brainwashing working?)                                                                     **

**Distribution: Plz ask me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.**

CHAPTER 8 

**_CONVERSATIONS- WILLOW AND OZ_**

****

" Can you believe this?" Willow exclaimed as Oz and her walked towards her house. She had been practically stomping to her house since they left the library. She was muttering under her breath and was fuming. Oz had never seen his innocent Willow like that.

" What?" He asked soothingly.

" My future…didn't you hear? I'm going to be some magic obsessed witch."

" Will…"

" You're going to be a superstar and I-I'm going to be a…a magicoholic." Willow stammered to her boyfriend.

" Willow…we don't know if this thing is showing us our true futures. And beside I don't think that a magicoholic is a word…"

" Well you would know wouldn't you!" Willow retorted. She then looked at Oz's hurt face and her expression softened.

" I'm s-sorry Oz…it's just seeing that my future might turn out like that. That I have to resort to a warlock to provide me with an overdose of magic…it's disturbing." Willow said as he gathered her in his arms.

" I understand. Willow…this might not be your future though…maybe it's to show you to not go that way or something." Oz caressed her hand once they separated.

" Maybe…"

" There's obviously an explanation for these visions and tomorrow we'll cram and find out. Don't worry…I know that you will never turn out like that."

" You're very rational you know that. What would I do without you?" Willow murmured as she nuzzled into Oz's body and planted a kiss on his cheek. A sudden realisation hit her and she paused.

" Did your future mention me?" She asked after awhile.

" Ummm…not really…mine was like a one-liner vision."

" Mine didn't mention you either." Willow replied. Her eyes seem to widen as thoughts entered her mind.

" So?"

" Do you think we're together…in the future?" Willow said looking deeply into his eyes.

" Willow…"

" Oz, if I'm like that…if that's my future…do you think we'd be together?"

" I'm not sure…but I'm almost certain that we **would** be together. I'm sure I wouldn't leave you at a time like that Will."

" So you're sure we'll be together?"

" Mostly. And even if we aren't…I'll convince myself…**and** **you**…otherwise."

" I guess. I love you Oz…you know that right?" Willow replied, slightly anxiously.

" Yeah of course I do. And I love you. Willow…don't worry. Everything's going to be okay…our futures are going to be **fine**." Willow nodded slowly as they reached her doorstep. She kissed him farewell and hugged him tightly. 

Once Oz left and she closed the door Willow then entered her own thoughts. Could she and Oz not be together in their future? What would a popstar want to do with a magic addicted witch? Fear of losing him thwarted her mind. How would she be able to survive without him?

Oz walked back to his house. He knew that Willow was going through a tough time seeing a future like that. But what if it was true? Would Willow be an evil witch? Although he had promised Willow that he would convince both of them that they were going to be together in the future…a corner of his mind seemed to tell him that they weren't even going to last another year.


	9. Conversations Buffy, Xander & Giles

**Part: 9/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: B/A, X/An, C/X, C/A**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…around after Lover's Walk, but Angel and Buffy are not together as a couple.  
Feedback: Please R&R!!!!**

**Distribution: Plz ask me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters…I'd be rich!!!**

**A/N.1- I've been in major depressive mode due to couples breaking up on every show. I'm not kidding. Last Thursday was hell!!! Watching Couplet & Hells Bells last week made me cry!!!!  (Let alone Joey in Friends!!) Oookay…that's just me blabbing on. Sorry for the late update…I've been busy with coursework & school and about the chapter…I'm sorry if my characterisation of Buffy & Xander is unbelievable. I'm just not good at writing them. **

**A/N.2- Now one last note…the next few chapters may take me quite a while to write and then eventually upload…cuz unfortunately I've got to contain a season worth of visions for each character into chapters. It's taking me quite a while. So I apologise if I don't update for a while!!!**

CHAPTER 9 

**_CONVERSATIONS-BUFFY, XANDER AND GILES_**

****

" My life is going to suck!" Buffy whined as Giles drove her and Xander to their houses.

" Buffy…" Giles began.

" No…listen…my life is gonna be shit. I'm going to die. And somewhere before that you're going to leave me…**you're going to leave me to die**!" Buffy cried, as Giles grew silent.

" Buff…you know Giles wouldn't ever leave you to die." Xander proclaimed from the backseat, noticing Giles' hurt face.

"Hey, at least you're going to have the good future…you're not going to be **dead**…you're going to be **married**. You're going to be married to **Harmony**."

" I'm not marrying Harmony!" Xander protested.

" Ok…" Buffy replied rolling her eyes.

" It wasn't **Harmony**!!! It was that ex-demon chic." Xander exclaimed.

" Who? Anyanka?" Giles spoke up.

" Yeah."

" Maybe Cordelia was right. Couldn't you find anyone other than a demon to marry you?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

" She **was** a demon, okay? She isn't anymore."

" So…guess your future's gonna be crap too."

" Hey for all you know I might be happy with her."

" Yeah yeah…she'll probably have you twisted around her little finger." Buffy knew she was in a bad mood…anyone would be if they had found out they were going to die…wouldn't they?

" What's your problem Buffy? Just cause you're not going to have a good future doesn't mean I can't. At least I'm going to have someone…last I checked you're gonna **croak**! Without Giles and without **Angel**!" Xander retorted. He then bit his tongue after the words passed out. Buffy turned to him with her mouth wide-open and her eyes bulging.

" Buffy…I'm sorry." Xander apologised said quickly, realising the extent of his words.

" Oh my god! You're right…I won't have Angel…Angel would've left me too. He's gonna leave me…to be with **Cordelia**!" Buffy exclaimed.

" Buffy, I doubt that Angel would leave you…especially for Cordelia." Giles said softly looking at the girl next to him.

" Why? If you could leave me…why wouldn't Angel?"

" Buffy…" Giles started.

" You heard their visions…it was Angel and Cordelia. **Angel** **and** **Cordelia**! And they were in some hotel…showing concern for each other…consoling each other. I'm not some rocket scientist Giles…but even I know that they are going to be together in the future… '**Together**!'" Buffy emphasised making air quotes.

" Buffy…maybe Angel and Cordelia are **just** **friends**…" Giles replied quietly. Buffy calmed down a bit and turned to look at him, considering the possibility.

" I hope so Giles…I hope so." 

" Buff, come on. You love each other right…and I'm sure Angel would **never** love anyone other than you…especially **Cordelia**! Believe me when I say Cordelia is not capable of loving." Xander responded bitterly.

" **Whoa**…that was a bit low." Buffy said reacting to Xander's words about Cordelia. She wasn't good friends with Cordelia, but she knew that the girl had been hurt…really hurt…when she had caught Xander and Willow together. Perhaps Cordelia **had** loved Xander? Her mind then focused on Xander's other words and she realised they were true. Angel couldn't love anyone else. There were many explanations for Angel and Cordelia's visions. There were many explanations as to why he and Cordelia were together.

" Buffy's right, Xander. Perhaps you should not judge Cordelia. If she is with Angel in the future…continuing to fight the good fight…she's probably changed." Giles stated.

" Whatever. She hates demons…she hates fighting…she hates **us**." Xander replied.

" Now who's got the attitude? You know Xand… I think that you **know** you loved her…but you hurt her. And that's hurting you. You just won't admit it." Buffy replied noting Xander's cold behavior. Xander eyes then glazed with sadness and he grew quiet. 

" Umm…Buffy and Xander we're here. Don't be late tomorrow. We have to uncover the reasons to why this demon is showing us our futures…or even if they are our actual futures." Giles replied as Buffy and Xander stepped out. They both nodded and said bye to Giles. They then turned to glare at each other and then went their separate ways.

Xander walked in a trance as he recalled Buffy's previous words. He knew that there was more to Cordelia and his relationship then they put on in front of others. Perhaps he had loved her. Perhaps she loved him. But he knew that they both understood that they could never be together…they weren't **happy** together. At least somewhere along the way they would be happy…with someone else. His mind then drifted to Anyanka…his future fiancée and a smile plastered on his face. In the future, they looked happy together. He had a hunch that he would end up with the perfect woman…in the perfect relationship. 

On the other side of the road, Buffy walked up her driveway. Her mind still couldn't let go of the doubts she had of her future. When would her life suddenly go downhill? Right now she had both Giles, a man who she believed to be the father she never had…and Angel, the love of her life. But sooner or later they would both leave her…perhaps simultaneously…and she **would** die. She knew Giles wanted to believe this wasn't their future…but she had a gut feeling that it was…and she somehow knew that life after death…was going to get worse. 


	10. Dreams Buffy

**Part: 10/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: B/S (mainly its B/S…there maybe references to other couples though)**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…around after Lover's Walk, but Angel and Buffy are not together as a couple.**

**Feedback: Please review!!!!**

**Distribution: Please ask me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The visions were taken from Buffy transcripts at www. psyche.kn-bremen.de and were transcribed ****by Joan the English Chick (pisces@englishchick.com).****  
  
**

**A/N.1 In the next few chapters the characters' dreams are their flashes of the future (only s.3 of Angel & s.6 of Buffy). Therefore they're gonna be at least seven more chapters (Arrrgh!!!) I'm estimating 'bout 24 chapters…so this fic is gonna take a while (writing and uploading)!!!!**

**A/N.2 In each flash the person talking will be written like "Cordy:…" and each vision is basically separated by ~*~*~*~ …in the beginning and end of the vision. I have edited some of them by taking irrelevant parts out…so if you remember a line that was meant to be in between…that's why it ain't there anymore!**

**A/N.3 These chapters are going to be really *really* long. I decided to post a Buffy chapter next as there has been a demand for Spike and Dawn. The next few chapters are basically a bunch of visions…but there will be some discussion on them later on.**

****

**_CHAPTER 10_**__

**_DREAMS-BUFFY_**

Buffy walked up to her room, exhausted. 

" Buffy? Is that you?" Her mom called out as Buffy stumbled into the hallway.

" Yeah mom."

" I was getting worried! Why are you here so late? It's 2 in the morning." Joyce asked.

" Slayer stuff."

" Buffy it's a school night. Buffy I know that you have a very important job but…"

" I know mom…I know. Is it okay if we do this in the morning? I'm really tired."

" Are you feeling all right?" Buffy's mother asked as she put her hand onto Buffy's forehead.

" I'm fine mom…I'm just tired."

" Well ok then honey…go get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning. Good night." Joyce gave Buffy a goodnight kiss. Buffy entered her room and collapsed on her bed. Within minutes she was asleep. Buffy groaned as she replayed the image of her grave over and over in her mind…until some other flashes took over.

~*~*~*~

_Xander: "You're talking about raising the dead. It feels wrong."_

_Tara: "It is wrong."_

_Willow: "She could be trapped!"_

~*~*~*~

_Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara doing their resurrection spell._

~*~*~*~

_Buffy's corpse reviving._

~*~*~*~

_A hand bursts out from below Buffy's grave, then another hand, then Buffy's head and shoulders. She gasps for air, pulls herself up onto the grass, lies there panting. She looks around at the dark forest, very fearfully._

~*~*~*~

Buffy stirred uncomfortably in her sleep.

~*~*~*~

_Willow: "Buffy?"_

_Anya: "What's wrong with her?"_

_Willow: "She's in shock."_

~*~*~*

_Dawn: "Buffy ... please ... listen to me."_

_Buffy closes her eyes, doesn't turn around. _

_Dawn: "You told me I had to be strong ... and I've tried. (tearful) But it's been so hard without you."_

_Buffy still has eyes closed, frowning. _

_Dawn: "I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better, I will! (still tearful) If you're with me. Stay with me ... please. I need you to live. Live!"_

~*~*~*~

_Dawn hugging Buffy._

_Dawn: "You're alive, and you're home. You're home."_

_Buffy's face over Dawn's shoulder doesn't look very happy_

_~*~*~*~_

Buffy's sleeping face overcame with a replica expression.

~*~*~*~

_Willow: "It was Buffy, right? We saw her, and it was really Buffy."_

_Anya: "I think we screwed it up. She's broken."_

_Willow: "No! She's not broken! She's just…disoriented from being…tormented in some hell dimension. Probably tortured and…It's like, we don't even know how much time has passed there for her, uh, possibly years. That's not something you just get over. Oh my God. What if she never gets over it?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy stares a photo of Joyce in a frame on a table in her house._

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy walks into a room. Dawn enters behind her, turns on the light causing Buffy to wince. _

_Dawn: " Mom's room. (walks closer to Buffy) I know it's really different now."_

_Buffy: "Willow and Tara. This is their room."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Dawn: " Um. Let's see…Giles. It's so weird. He, he left today. Because you were…He, he'll come right back, I'll call him. Someone'll call him."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Spike: "Dawn! Dawn! Are you there?"_

_Dawn: (to Buffy) "It, it's just Spike."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Spike: "Clawed her way out of a coffin.(to Buffy) Isn't that right?"_

_Buffy: (quietly) " Yeah. That's…what I had to do."_

_Spike: " Done it myself."_

_~*~*~*~ _

_Buffy: "How long was I gone?"_

_Spike: " Hundred forty-seven days yesterday. Uh…hundred forty-eight today. (smiles a little) 'Cept today doesn't count, does it?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Willow: "Right. Long day. But, Buffy…be happy. (big smile) We got you out. We really did it."_

_Buffy looks at them, still uncomfortable. _

_Buffy: (apologetically) "Tired."_

_Anya: "Well, yeah. I mean…jet-lag from hell has gotta be, you know, jet-lag from hell."_

_~*~*~*~ _

_Spike: " That's the thing about magic. There's always consequences."_

_~*~*~*~ _

_Buffy: " I miss Giles."_

_~*~*~*~ _

_Spike: "Uh…I do remember what I said. The promise. To protect her. (pause) If I had done that….even if I didn't make it…you wouldn't have had to jump…But I want you to know I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, but…after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again…do something different. Faster or more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways…(softly) Every night I save you." _

_~*~*~*~_

Buffy's sleeping face displayed shock.

~*~*~*~

_Spike: " Well, I haven't been to a hell dimension just of late, but I do know a thing or two about torment." He sits beside her. _

_Buffy: (looking down) "I was happy."_

_Spike looks at her in confusion. _

_Buffy: " Wherever I…was…I was happy. At peace. I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it. I was warm…and I was loved…and I was finished. Complete. I think I was in heaven." _

_Spike continues to stare at her in dismay. _

_Buffy: "And now I'm not. (almost tearful) I was torn out of there. Pulled out…by my friends. (Spike continues to stare and listen) Everything here is…hard, and bright, and violent. Everything I feel, everything I touch…this is Hell."_

_~*~*~*~_

Buffy knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "Okay…so you're telling me I'm broke?"_

_Tara: " Money's definitely becoming an issue."_

_Buffy: "But I haven't spent any money. I was all…dead and frugal."_

_Tara: "Your mother prepared everything really well. She had insurance…(nervously) life insurance."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: (to Dawn) "You do research now? Want a cappuccino and a pack of cigarettes to go with it?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy notices something across the room and stares. Everyone else turns to see what she's looking at. Giles stands by the door, holding a couple of suitcases, staring at Buffy. Buffy stares back. Giles puts down his bags, comes forward. Buffy walks forward until they are face-to-face. _

_Giles: (smiling) "Oh God, Buffy."_

_He hugs her. She hugs him back, closes her eyes. _

_~*~*~*~_

_Giles: "And how are you? Really? You look tired. You seem to be doing remarkably well under extreme circumstances. I'm proud of you." _

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "They were mine when I was little. Couldn't find the guest sheets. (quietly) Mom always did this stuff."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: " Why are you always around when I'm miserable?"_

_Spike: "'Cause that's when you're alone, I reckon. I'm not one for crowds myself these days."_

_They look at each other again. _

_Buffy: "Me neither."_

_Spike: "That works out nicely then."_

_~*~*~*~_

A small smile appeared on Buffy's face.

~*~*~*~

_Giles: "Buffy, what is it?"_

_She turns back to face them, pauses for a moment before speaking. _

_Buffy: "Angel."_

_Giles: "Is he in trouble?"_

_Buffy: "He knows that I'm…he, he needs to see me. I have to see him."_

_Giles: "Yes, of course. You'll leave for L.A. tomorrow."_

_Buffy: "I gotta go now."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Dawn: "So ... how was it? Seeing Angel…him seeing you. Was it weird?"_

_Buffy looks uncomfortable. Dawn, Tara, and Willow look expectantly at her. _

_Buffy: "Um…it was… intense."_

_~*~*~*~_

Curiosity and anxiety cascaded the slayer's facial features.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "Life plans. Um…well…I have no idea."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "So basically I'm just trying to learn everything I can, you know? 'Cause I don't want just a job, you know? I want a career, you know, something I can grow into."_

_~*~*~*~ _

_Spike: "Ask questions, throw punches, find out what's in the air. Hmm? It's fun too."_

_Buffy: (slurring) "It's not my kind of fun."_

_Spike: "Yeah. It is."_

_Buffy looks at him. _

_Spike: (quietly) "And your life's gonna get a lot less confusing when you figure that out. You're a creature of the darkness. Like me. Try on my world. See how good it feels."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: " Tonight sucks! And, and look at me! Look at, look at stupid Buffy! Too dumb for college, and, and, and freak Buffy, too strong for construction work. And, and my job at the magic shop? I was bored to tears even **before** the hour that wouldn't end! And the only person I can even stand to be around is a…neutered vampire who cheats at kitten poker."_

_Spike: (embarrassed) "Oh, you saw the cheating, did you."_

_~*~*~*~_

Sleeping Buffy gave an amused smile.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "I don't…really know how to say this…(softly) but it's a little like having Mom back."_

_Giles: "In this scenario, I am your mother?"_

_Buffy: "Wanna be my shiftless absentee father?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: (to Giles) "I just…wanna tell you…that, um…this…makes me feel safe. Knowing you're always gonna be here."_

_~*~*~*~_

Buffy whimpered with sadness.

~*~*~*~

_Spike: "Feel like a bit of the rough and tumble?"_

_Buffy: (shocked) "What?"_

_Spike: "Me…you…"_

_She stares at him, still shocked. _

_Spike: "Patrolling? Hello?"_

_Buffy: (to herself once he leaves)" So much easier to talk to when he wanted to kill me."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "I was only out of commission for three months. How many other things have changed since I've been away?"_

_Dawn: (smiling) "Ooh, I got a tattoo!"_

_Buffy: (shocked) "What?!"_

_Willow: "Which is why we told her no."_

_Dawn: (wheedling) "Just a little one?"_

_Buffy: "Over my dead body. The kind that doesn't come back."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: (outraged) " Were you parking?! With a vamp?"_

_Dawn: "I-I didn't know he was dead!…oh, like you've never fallen for a vampire?"_

_Buffy: "That was different."_

_Dawn: "It always is when it's you."_

_~*~*~*~_

Buffy's face portrayed bewilderment.

~*~*~*~

**_[A.N. Songs from 'Once More with Feeling' are bold & italicised]_**

_Spike: _

  **_"I died  
So many years ago.  
But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so_**

**_ And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
Mmm, mmm.  
You're scared.  
Ashamed of what you feel  
   And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear,  
It doesn't make it real._**

**_ That's great.  
But I don't wanna play.   
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say.  
But since I'm only dead to you_****   
_ I'm saying stay away   
And let me rest in peace. _**

**_ I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed   
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
But I can see you're unimpressed  
_**_ (angrily)** So leave me be."**_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you. Isn't that what you sang?"_

_~*~*~*~ _

_Buffy:   
** "There was no pain  
No fear, no doubt  
Till they pulled me out  
Of Heaven.  
**(Giles and Xander look surprised)**  
So that's my refrain.  
**(Willow looks horrified)**  
I live in Hell  
**(Xander looks horrified)**  
'Cause I've been expelled  
From Heaven  
I think I was in Heaven  
**(Willow looks horrified)**  
So give me something to sing about.  
Please  
Give me something…"**_

_Buffy spins wildly round and round and round, smoke begins to curl off her. _

_Suddenly Spike appears, stops her by grabbing her upper arms. Buffy gives him a desperate unhappy look. _

_Spike:_

_ **"Life's not a song  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this  
It's living  
**(brushes hair back from her face)**  
You'll get along  
The pain that you feel  
You only can heal  
By living."**_

_~*~*~*~ _

_Buffy and Spike kissing passionately (at the end of "Once More With Feeling.")_

~*~*~*~

Shock flickered over Buffy's visage.

~*~*~*~

_Giles: "You have to be strong. I'm, I'm trying to…"_

_Buffy: "Trying to, to what? (angrily) Desert me? Abandon me? Leave me all alone when I really need somebody?"_

_Giles: (quietly) "I don't want to leave…"_

_Buffy: "So don't. Please don't."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Willow: "I know this must be awful for you, and I, I'm sorry, I…I'm so sorry for…"_

_Buffy nods impatiently. _

_Buffy: "Sorry. Everybody's sorry. I know that you guys are just trying to help…but it's just, it's too much. And, and I, I can't take it any more. (tearful) If you guys…if you guys understood how it felt… how it feels. It's like I'm dying, it…"_

_~*~*~*~_

A small tear trickled down from Buffy's eye.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "I kill your kind."_

_Spike: "And I bite yours. So how come I don't wanna bite you? (Buffy frowns in confusion) And why am I fightin' other vampires?"_

_Spike gets a look of revelation on his face. _

_Spike: "I must be a noble vampire. (Buffy looks dubious) A good guy." _

_~*~*~*~_

_Spike and Buffy standing underneath the stairs of the Bronze kissing. Buffy pulls back for a moment, then resumes kissing Spike. _

_~*~*~*~_

_Spike: " Hey. Little sympathy for the man with the migraine here, can we?"_

_Buffy: "Well, that's what you get for attacking a human."_

_Spike: "Yeah. (annoyed) You'd think if the government was gonna put a chip in my head, they'd at least make it so I could attack criminals and that sort."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Spike: "It's only a matter of time before you realize I'm the only one here for you, pet. You got no one else!"_

_~*~*~*~_

Buffy groaned.

~*~*~*~

_Amy: "Sorry about your mom."_

_Buffy: (softly) "Thanks."_

_Amy: "It's crazy, all the things that've happened since I went away."_

_Buffy: "No kidding."_

_Amy: "Snyder got eaten by a snake…high school got destroyed…"_

_~*~*~*~_

Buffy gasped in her sleep and then…smirked.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "Look. I'm sorry, okay? I'm-I'm sorry if you thought that it meant more."_

_Spike: "But…"_

_Buffy: "But…when I kissed you…you know I was thinking about Giles, right?"_

_Spike: "You know, I always wondered about you two."_

_Buffy: "What? (makes a face) Oh, gross, Spike! He left. I was depressed. Ergo vulnerability and, and bad kissing decisions. Okay, but, that's all that it was. You have to let it go."_

_Spike: "A man can change."_

_Buffy: "You're not a man. You're a thing."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: (small puzzled smile) "Get out of my way."_

_Spike: "Or what?"_

_Buffy shrugs, punches him in the face. Spike reels a little, catches himself, pauses. Then he hits her in the face, spinning her around. Buffy straightens up, turns back to him. _

_Spike: (mockingly) "Oh, the pain! The pain! (grimly) Is gone. Guess what I just found out. Looks like I'm not as toothless as you thought, sweetheart."_

_Buffy: (alarmed) "How?"_

_Spike: "Don't you get it? Don't you see? (sneering) You came back wrong."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "Your job is to kill the slayer. But all you can do is follow me around making moon eyes."_

_Spike: "I'm in love with you."_

_Buffy: (still advancing) "You're in love with pain. Admit it. You like me…because you enjoy getting beat down. So really, who's screwed up?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Spike: "You afraid I'm gonna…"_

_Buffy shuts him up by kissing him. They kiss passionately _

_Buffy shoves Spike up against another wall, resumes kissing him. He lifts her up against him with her legs around his waist. Buffy reaches her hand down between their bodies. Sound of a zipper and they kiss some more. Buffy begins to move up and down against Spike, slowly, making an expression of pleasure. Buffy leans forward to wrap her arms around Spike and they fall backward. The entire floor gives way and they fall through to the basement level, landing there in a huge cloud of. Spike lands on his back with Buffy on top of him. They stare into each other's eyes, both panting. _

_~*~*~*~_

Buffy clutched the sides of her bed, panting heavily.

~*~*~*~

_Spike: "I knew. I knew the only thing better than killing a slayer would be f…"_

_Buffy: "What?!"_

_Buffy shoves him away and gets up angrily, moves a few feet away. Spike remains sprawled on the floor. _

_Buffy: "Is that what this is about? Doing a slayer?"_

_Spike: "I'm just sayin' ... vampires get you hot."_

_Buffy: "**A** vampire got me hot. One. But he's gone. You're just...You're just convenient." _

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "The only thing that's different is that I'm disgusted with myself."_

_Spike: (softly) "I love you. (glances at her) You know it. You felt something last night."_

_Buffy: "Not love."_

_Spike: "Not yet. But I'm in your system now. You're gonna crave me."_

~*~*~*~

Buffy's facial expression changed into disgust and horror.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "What happened? Are you okay?"_

_Dawn: (crying) "Uh…he was after Willow, she made the car drive, don't! (Buffy tries to look at her injured arm) No, don't!"_

_Buffy: "I need to see, okay, let me see your arm."_

_Willow: (crying) "I screwed it up, everything, Tara..."_

_Buffy: "Yeah, you know what, you did screw up, okay? You could have killed her! You almost did!"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Willow: "Okay, I deserve the wrath of Dawn, but ... why is she taking it out on you?"_

_Buffy: "Because I let it happen."_

_Willow: "Buffy, I was the one who…"_

_Buffy: "Who was drowning. My best friend. And I was too wrapped up in my own dumb life to even notice."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Xander: "Still trying to mack on Buffy? Wake up already. Never gonna happen! (Spike and Buffy glaring at him) Only a complete loser would ever hook up with you. (Buffy looking insulted) Well, unless she's a simpleton like Harmony, or a, or a nut sack like Drusilla…"_

_Buffy: "Hey!"_

~*~*~*~

_Spike: "Buffy's a great mom. She takes good care of her little sis." Spike leaves shortly. _

_Ms. Kroger (social worker): "I think I've seen enough."_

_Buffy: "No, a-actually, I really don't think that you have. It's just…i-it's been kind of, kind of a, a bad time."_

_Ms. Kroger: "It's been a bad time now for a while, hasn't it, Ms. Summers? Your sister's grades have fallen sharply in the last year, due in large part to her frequent absences and lateness."_

_Buffy: "But there-there are good reasons."_

_Ms. Kroger: "Oh, I'm sure there are. But my interest is in Dawn's welfare. And the stability of her home life, something I'm just not convinced that an unemployed young woman like yourself can provide."_

_Buffy: "I can. I, I do!"_

_Ms. Kroger: "Well, we'll just have to see about that then, won't we? Oh, and I'm, uh, going to recommend immediate probation in my report."_

_Buffy: "What does that mean?"_

_Ms. Kroger: "It means that I'll be monitoring you very closely, Ms. Summers. And if I don't see that things are improving, well, I'll be forced to recommend that you be stripped of your sister's guardianship."_

_Buffy: "You can't do that."_

_Ms. Kroger (opens the door) "I do what is in Dawn's best interest…as should you. Have a nice day."_

_~*~*~*~_

Buffy grumbled.

~*~*~*~

_Barber Girl: "What exactly would you like me to do?"_

_Buffy: "Just make me…different."_

~*~*~*~

_Xander: "No, uh, no. I'm looking for Buf…"_

_Spike: (quickly) "Haven't seen her."_

_Xander: "Well, uh, you wouldn't. The fact is, she's come down with a slight case of invisibility."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Invisible Buffy: "Come on. He had no idea I was here. This is perfect."_

_Spike: "Perfect for you."_

_Invisible Buffy: "Well, picture me confused."_

_Spike: "This vanishing act's right liberating for you, innit? Go anywhere you want. Do anything you want. Or anyone."_

_Invisible Buffy: "What are you talking ab…"_

_Spike: "The only reason you're here, is that you're not here."_

_Invisible Buffy: "Right. Of course, as usual there's something wrong with Buffy. She came back all wrong. You know, I didn't ask for this to happen to me."_

_Spike: "Not too put off by it though, are you?"_

_Invisible Buffy: "No! Maybe because for the first time since…I'm free. Free of rules and reports…free of this life."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "I still have to do some damage control from my giddy-fest. Dawn was pretty freaked out. (pauses) The whole taking-a-vacation-from-me thing didn't work out so well."_

_Willow: " Tell me about it."_

_Buffy: "Except…when I got Xander's message…you know, that I was…fading away…I actually got scared."_

_Willow: "Well, yeah. Who wouldn't?"_

_Buffy: "Me. I wouldn't. Not too long ago I probably would have welcomed it. But I realized…I'm not saying that I'm doing back-flips about my life, but…I didn't…I don't…wanna die. That's something, right?_

~*~*~*~

Buffy sighed in agreement.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "Hi. Welcome to the DoubleMeat Palace, may I help you?"_

_~*~*~*_

_Buffy: " I am not a demon. I don't know why you can hit me, but I am not a demon."_

_Spike: "Oh. I see. That why you took this job? Prove something to yourself? A normal job for a normal girl?"_

_Spike: "You're not happy here."_

_Buffy: (quietly) "Please don't make this harder."_

_Spike: "You don't belong here. You're something…you're better than this."_

_~*~*~*~ _

_Buffy: (muffled as she looks under a rug) "Have you seen my underwear?"_

_Spike: "What is this to you? This thing we have."_

_Buffy: (muffled) "We don't have a…thing, we have…this. (head reappears) That's all." _

_Spike: "Do you even like me?"_

_Buffy: (softly) "Sometimes." _

_Spike: "Do you trust me?"_

_Buffy: "Never."_

~*~*~*~

The slayer's face had a blank expression.

~*~*~*~

_Dawn: "I didn't think you'd care. You're never home, so…"_

_Buffy: "I know. I'm sorry. You know, but I, I'm here now. All visible and everything." _

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy leans on the railing of the balcony of the Bronze and looks down at the dance floor full of happy dancing people, including the Scoobies. Buffy watches them, with a sad smile. _

_Spike: "You see…you try to be with them…but you always end up in the dark…with me. What would they think of you…if they found out…all the things you've done? (his hand on her bare shoulder strokes slowly down her arm)If they knew…who you really were?" _

_His hand moves down to her elbow and then farther down. _

_Buffy: (whispers) "Don't."_

_Spike: "Stop me."_

_Spike's hand travels down Buffy's thigh. Buffy closes her eyes. Spike's hand pulls her skirt up. Buffy's face breathes heavily in pleasure. Spike's face making a similar expression of pleasure. Spike gives a strong thrust and they both gasp slightly. Buffy still has her eyes closed. Spike leans in to look at her face. _

_Spike: "No…don't close your eyes."_

_She opens her eyes. _

_Spike: _"_Look at them. That's not your world. You belong in the shadows…with me. _

_Buffy looks at her friends as Spike continues moving slowly and talks into Buffy's ear._

_Spike: "Look at your friends…and tell me…you don't love getting away with this…right under their noses." _

_~*~*~*~_

Buffy gasped and panted as her body suddenly got very hot.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "I know I haven't been everything I should be…everything Mom was…but I love you. I always will."_

_~*~*~*~ _

_Buffy: "I'm sorry."_

_Dawn: "No, you're not.  You're never here. You can't even stand to be around me."_

_Buffy: "That is not true."_

_Dawn: (almost crying) "You don't want to be here with me. You didn't want to come back. I know that. You were happier where you were. (crying) You want to go away again."_

_Buffy: "Dawn…"_

_Dawn: "Then go! You're not really here anyway."_

_~*~*~*~_

Buffy whimpered in protest.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "I have to do this. Just let me go."_

_Spike: "I can't. I love you."_

_Buffy: (upset) "No, you don't."_

_Spike: (harshly) "You think I haven't tried not to?"_

_Buffy hauls off and punches him in the face. _

_Buffy: "Try harder." _

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy attacks Spike. He blocks a couple of punches but then she gets in _

_Spike: "Come on, that's it, put it on me. Put it all on me. (She kicks him) That's my girl."_

_Buffy: (yelling) "I am not your girl!"_

_She hits him hard as he falls back onto his butt. Buffy gets on top of him and begins hitting him over and over. _

_Buffy: "You don't…have a soul! There is nothing good or clean in you. You are dead inside! You can't feel anything real! I could never…be your girl!"_

_She continues hitting him whilst speaking. Spike's face returns to human face from vamp face. He looks very bruised and bloody, but he doesn't fight back, just takes it. Buffy hits him again and again, looking angry and desperate. Finally she stops and looks at him in horror. _

_Spike: (slurred) "You always hurt…the one you love, pet."_

_~*~*~*~_

A frown appeared on the girl's sleeping face.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "Are you sure?"_

_Buffy sits on the coffee-table facing Tara, who sits on the sofa. _

_Tara: "I-I've double checked everything. There's nothing wrong with you."_

_Buffy: "I didn't come back wrong?"_

_Tara: "No, you're the same Buffy."_

_Buffy: "There has to be! This just can't be me, it isn't me. (starting to cry) Why do I feel like this? Why do I let Spike do those things to me?"_

_Tara: "You mean hit you."_

_Buffy meets Tara's eyes, but only for a moment, then looks away._

_Tara: "Oh."_

_Buffy: "He's everything I hate. He's everything that…I'm supposed to be against. But the only time that I ever feel anything is when…don't tell anyone, please."_

_Tara: "I won't."_

_Buffy: (whispers) "Why can't I stop? Why do I keep letting him in?"_

_Tara: "Do you love him?"_

_Buffy just stares at her tearfully. _

_Tara: "I-It's okay if you do. He's done a lot of good, and, and he does love you. A-and Buffy, it's okay if you don't. You're going through a really hard time, and you're…"_

_Buffy: "What? Using him? What's okay about that?"_

_Tara: "It's not that simple."_

_Buffy: "It is! It's wrong. I'm wrong."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy hauls Spike into the foyer. _

_Buffy: "I should have thrown you out the second you got here. (Spike rolls his eyes) I was insane to ever think you could just hang out with my friends."_

_Spike: "And **I** was insane to think…(pauses) No, wait. You were right. **You're **insane. _

_~*~*~*~_

The slayer growled in her sleep.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "Dawn. If you want us to spend time with you…"_

_Dawn: "I don't. Get out."_

_Buffy stares at her. _

_Dawn: (shrieking) "Get out, get out, get out!"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: (quietly) "She's just so angry."_

_Tara: "It happens. We all went through it."_

_Buffy: "I know. I just can't figure out why she didn't come to me."_

_Xander: "Well, you have been a little busy lately." _

_~*~*~*~_

_Spike: "So, you ever think about **not** celebrating a birthday? Just to try it, I mean."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Dawn: "No. You don't know! You have this thing you do. You have all these friends. (softly) You have no idea what it's like."_

_Buffy: "What are you talking about? I don't know what, what…"_

_Dawn: "Being alone!"_

_Buffy: "You're not alone!"_

_Dawn: "Then why do I feel like this?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "I wish you would have told me."_

_Dawn: "You haven't really been…"_

_Buffy: "What? I haven't been what?"_

_Dawn: "Around."_

_Buffy: "Dawn…the most important job that I have…is looking out for you."_

_~*~*~*~_

A mature expression swept over Buffy's teenage features.

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "No! Not here."_

_Spike: "Why not? (pouting)So it's the fear of getting caught, then, is it?"_

_Buffy: "Reason number one on a very long list." (turns to go)"_

_Spike: "Needn't be an obstacle."_

_He takes her hand and pulls her toward the tree. Longer shot of the two of them moving along the side of the building. _

_Buffy: (sighs) " Spike, I mean it. Come on."_

_Spike: "I hear you're serious. So am I. I want you…you want me…". _

_~*~*~*~ _

Buffy's mouth opened and she mumbled in protest, all the while sleeping.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy holds a letter which begins with:_

**_Dear Ms. Summers, _**

**_We are sorry to reject your application for re-admittance to UCSD._**__

_~*~*~*~_

_Sam: "I gotta tell you, Buffy, I'm a little bit intimidated. I mean, patrolling with the real live Slayer, you're like…Santa Claus or something."_

_Buffy: "Fat and jolly?"_

_Sam: "Legendary. And it's not just slayer status I'm talking about. It's you."_

_Buffy: "Riley talks about me?"_

_Sam: "He didn't say anything for a long time, but I could tell. He was ripped up inside."_

_Buffy: "He thinks…I let him go."_

_Sam: "I didn't mean to put you on the spot, Buffy. There's no bad guys in this one. The only thing that could… help Riley work it out was time. Lots of time. Took him a year to get over you."_

_Buffy: "I'm glad he's over me."_

_Sam: "So, you seeing anyone new? Someone special?"_

_Buffy: "You know, I just take my time, you know, I don't…I don't wanna jump right into anything, don't wanna…you know…be defined by who I'm with."_

_Sam: "Yeah, better no guy than the wrong guy, that's for sure."_

~*~*~*~

Buffy scowled.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: (quietly) "Tell me you love me."_

_Spike: (surprised) "I love you. You know I do."_

_She takes a couple of steps closer to him. _

_Buffy: "Tell me you want me."_

_Spike: (whispers) "I always want you. _

_Buffy hooks her hand around his neck and pulls him down onto the coffin-couch. Buffy lies down on her back with Spike on top of her. She begins unbuttoning his shirt. Spike pulls at the fastenings on Buffy's bulletproof vest. She stares at his face, pushes the partially unbuttoned shirt down on his shoulders, then uses it to pull him down for a kiss. _

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "Look, i-it can't be, okay? He-he's too incompetent. It's just Spike, Riley."_

_Riley: "Right. Deadly…amoral…(Spike smirking) opportunistic. (quietly) Or have you forgotten?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy punches Spike in the nose again. He falls down, his nose bloody. _

_Buffy: "No more games."_

_Spike gets to his feet, angry. _

_Spike: "Well, that's bloody funny coming from you! No more games? That's all you've ever done is play me. You keep playing with rules you make up as you like. You know what I am. You've always known. You come to me all the same."_

~*~*~*~

_Riley: "But I have authorization to take the Doctor out. Do you want me to do that?"_

_Buffy: (shocked) "Do I want you to… (looks away) How can you ask me…I'm sleeping with hi-him. I'm sleeping with Spike."_

_Riley: "I had actually noticed that."_

_Buffy: "And then you come back…and did you wait until your life was absolutely perfect and then send that demon here so you could throw it in my face?"_

_Riley: "Look…you think this was easy for me? I was terrified about seeing you again."_

_Buffy: "Well, I'm sure my incredible patheticness softened the blow for you."_

_Riley: "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Buffy: "Riley, please don't patronize…"_

_Riley: "Hey! You want me to say that I liked seeing you in bed with that idiot? Or that blinding orange is your very best color? Or that that…burger smell is appealing? Buffy, none of that means anything. It doesn't touch you. You're still the first woman I ever loved…and the strongest woman I've ever known. And I'm not advertising this to the missus…but you're still quite the hottie. So you're not in the greatest place right now. And maybe I made it worse." _

_Buffy: "No."_

_Riley: "Wheel never stops turning, Buffy. You're up, you're down…it doesn't change what you are. And you are a hell of a woman."_

_Buffy: (deep breath) "Riley, that night…I never got the chance…to tell you…how sorry I was. About what happened between us."_

_Riley: "And you never have to."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Spike: "So this is worse then, is it, this is you telling me…"_

_Buffy: "It's over."_

_Spike: " I've memorized this tune, luv."_

_Buffy: "I know that. (pauses) I do want you. (Spike looking surprised) Being with you… makes things…simpler. For a little while_

_Spike: "I don't call five hours straight a little while."_

_Buffy: "I'm using you. I can't love you. I'm just…being weak, and selfish…"_

_Spike: (moves even closer) "Really not complaining here."_

_Buffy: "…and it's killing me."_

_Buffy: "I'm sorry…William."_

_She turns and walks off, leaving Spike looking stricken. _

_~*~*~*~_

A sad frown emerged onto Buffy's visage.

~*~*~*

_Buffy: (fiddling with Xander's bow tie) "You and Anya give me hope. It's like…you two are proof that there's light at the end of this very long, long, nasty tunnel."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy walks along the corridor in a lodge and pauses as she spots Spike ahead, leaning against a wall. He looks up, notices Buffy, and then looks down at the floor. Buffy looks nervous, steels herself and walks over to him. _

_Spike: (quietly) "Hello, Buffy."_

_Buffy: "Hey."_

_Spike: "It's a happy occasion. You meet my friend?"_

_Buffy: "No. Not yet. But she seems like a very nice attempt at making me jealous."_

_Spike: (small smile) " Is it working?"_

_Buffy: (quietly) "A little. It doesn't change anything…but if you're wildly curious, yeah, it hurts."_

_Spike: (softly) "I'm sorry. (remembers himself) Or, Good! You want us to go?"_

_Buffy: "No. No, I…you have every right to be here. I pretty much deserve…"_

_Spike: "That's not true, you… God, this is hard."_

_Buffy: "Yeah."_

_Spike: "I'll just go. Give 'em my best or whatever. The happy couple."_

_Buffy: "I will."_

_Spike: (quietly) "It's nice to watch you be happy. For them, even. I don't see it a lot. You, uh…you glow."_

_Buffy: (smiles) "That's because the dress is radioactive."_

_Spike snorts. They share an amused moment. _

_Buffy: "I should…"_

_Spike: "Yeah."_

_She starts to walk past him. _

_Spike: "But it hurts?"_

_She stops, turns back. _

_Buffy: "Yeah."_

_Spike: (quietly) "Thanks."_

_He turns and walks off. Buffy watches him go. _

_Buffy: (to herself) "You're welcome."_

~*~*~*~

**BRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!**

Her alarm clock ringing suddenly woke Buffy up with a jolt, causing her to collapse from the edge of her bed onto a heap on her bedroom floor. The alarm clock continued to ring and her mother called out in concern, but Buffy didn't attempt to get up. She sat wide-eyed and frozen on the ground, recalling the images that were fed to her all night long. She sat remembering…feeling…things that Spike had done to her. Her somber expression suddenly changed into disgust and she darted towards the bathroom. 

  



	11. Dreams Willow

**Part: 11/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: W/T**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy.  
Feedback: Please review!**

**Distribution: Please ask me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The visions were taken from Buffy transcripts at www. psyche.kn-bremen.de and were transcribed ****by Joan the English Chick (pisces@englishchick.com).**

**_CHAPTER 11_**

**_DREAMS- WILLOW_**  
  


Willow walked into her room once Oz had dropped her off and quickly collapsed on her bed. She was so tired. She turned on her side and her eye caught sight of her bookshelf. It was full of magic books. Willow recalled that there was a time when that shelf was full of Charles Dickens and William Shakespeare…but now it was full of books containing spells to make a pen float and to make people fall in love. Her eyes started to water as she stared at the books. She loved magic…it made her important…it made her fit in…it made her mature. She wasn't the geeky high school girl anymore…she was a witch…a mature witch. Returning Angel's soul…flying pencils…it all gave her a rush. It was all fun…it was **good** fun. But she realised that sooner or later that rush would end up hurting her and those around her. Willow closed her eyes hoping to divert her thoughts from her future…and soon, hastily fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

_Xander: (more calmly) "This is deep stuff, Willow. We're talking about raising the dead."_

_Willow: "It's time we stop talking. Tomorrow night…we're bringing Buffy back."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Tara: "It is wrong. (Willow looks surprised) It's against all the laws of nature, and practically impossible to do, but it's what we agreed to. If-if you guys are changing your minds…"_

_Willow: "Nobody's changing their minds. Period."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Near a peaceful pond surrounded by grass and trees on a bright sunny day Willow kneels on a blanket on the grass. She pours something from a small pot onto the ground and she looks around. A young deer comes around a tree and toward her. _

_Willow: "Come forward, blessed one."_

_The fawn walks over to her. Willow pets it gently, puts her arm around its back. Willow's hand grabs a large knife lying on the blanket and thrusts. _

_~*~*~*~_

Willow gasped in her sleep.

~*~*~*~

_Tara, Willow, Xander, and Anya are standing in a semicircle beside Buffy's grave. Xander and Tara hold lit candles. Willow produces a small jar containing the fawn's blood, and pours it into the urn. _

_Willow: "Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us."_

_She dips her finger into the urn and marks her forehead and both cheeks with the blood. _

_Willow: "Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing."_

_She pours the contents of the urn onto the earth. _

_Willow: "Accept our offering. Know our prayer." _

_Suddenly she jerks backward, panting, and her arms go out at her sides. Deep ugly gashes appear on her arms. _

_Willow: (louder) "Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her cross over."_

_Willow winces in pain. We see blood running from the cuts on her arms, and round shapes moving under her skin. She gives a little moan of pain. The round things move up her arms and over her chest toward her neck.  The others watch anxiously. Willow continues breathing heavily. Willow still kneels with her arms held out, panting. The others watch with concern. _

_Willow: (yelling) "Osiris, let her cross over! Aah…" _

_Willow makes choking noises as we see the round things under her skin moving up her neck. Willow leans forward putting her hands on the ground, gagging. A snakehead appears in her open mouth. Her fingers clutch the grass. The snake slithers out her mouth and onto the ground. The others look horrified. Willow leans over the ground with her mouth still open. Orange light swirls around Willow, who kneels again, panting loudly. _

_Willow: "Osiris, release her!" _

_Willow, still encased in a tube of reddish-orange light, pants. A demon then runs his bike over the Urn of Osiris, shattering it. _

_Willow: (screams) "No!" _

_The red light dissipates and Willow falls to the ground. _

_Xander: "Willow. Willow, are you okay?"_

_Willow: (weakly) "Did it work?"_

_Willow then passes out again. _

~*~*~*~

The young witch's mouth opened in shock and fear. Pain cascaded through her own, present body.

~*~*~*~

_Demon: "So, witch, got a little power after all. Well, let's see what tricks you can manage while I choke the life outta…"_

_Suddenly he gasps and lets Willow go. She falls to the ground. The demon falls face-first beside her, with the axe buried in his back. Willow looks up to see Tara standing there. Tara bends over and helps Willow up. _

_Willow: "Tara!"_

_Tara: "Nobody messes with my girl."_

~*~*~*~

_The sleeping Willow looked utterly perplexed._

_~*~*~*~_

_Spike: "Willow knew there was a chance that she'd come back wrong. So wrong that you'd have…that she would have to get rid of what came back. And I wouldn't let her. If any part of that was Buffy, I wouldn't let her. And that's why she shut me out."_

 ~*~*~*~

_Tara: "Are you worried?"_

_Willow: "Worried? Tara, it worked fine. (not convincingly) It's all good."_

_Tara: "Hey, Will, this is me. It doesn't all have to be "good" and "fine." This is the room where you don't have to be brave. I still love you. If you're worried you can be worried"._

_Willow: "Well…I'm not… unworried. I mean, what, what happened, that was intense.  That's…gotta change you. (points at her head) It's just kinda…noisy up here tonight, you know?" _

_Tara snuggles up to Willow, puts her face next to hers and an arm across Willow's middle. _

_Tara: "Is this better?"_

_Willow: (smiles) "Yeah. I think it makes things quieter in here. If things did go right… wouldn't you think she'd be…happier? Like, wouldn't you think she would be so happy that we brought her out?"_

_Tara: "You thought she'd say thanks. Be more grateful."_

_Willow: "Would I be a terrible person if I said yes?"_

_Tara: "Give her time. She'll get there."_

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "Thank you. You guys gave me the world. I can't tell you what it means to me.  And I should have said it before."_

_Willow: (tearful) "You're welcome." _

_Willow hugs Buffy. _

_~*~*~*~_

Willow smiles happily.

~*~*~*~

_Giles: "Mmm. (removes his glasses) Tell me about this spell you performed."_

_Willow: "This giant snake came out my mouth and there was all this energy crackling, and this pack of demons interrupted, but I totally kept it together. And then, the next thing you know? Buffy." _

_She smiles proudly. Giles has his back to her. _

_Giles: (over his shoulder) "You're a very stupid girl."  (turns to face her) Do you have any idea what you've done? The forces you've harnessed, the lines you've crossed? Of everyone here…you were the one I trusted most to respect the forces of nature."_

_Willow: "Giles, I did what I had to do. I did what nobody else could do."_

_Giles: "Oh, there are others in this world who can do what you did. You just don't want to meet them."_

_Willow: "No, probably not, but…well, they're the bad guys. I'm not a bad guy. (upset) I brought Buffy back into this world, a-and maybe the word you should be looking for is "congratulations." I was amazing. And how would you know? You weren't even there."_

_Giles: "If I had been, I'd have bloody well stopped you. The magicks you channelled are more ferocious and primal than anything you can hope to understand, and you are lucky to be alive, you rank, arrogant amateur!" _

_Willow: "You're right. The magicks I used are very powerful. I'm very powerful. And maybe it's not such a good idea for you to piss me off."_

_~*~*~*~_

The Wicca was stunned at her attitude.

~*~*~*~ 

_Willow speaks a few words of Japanese and a shimmer goes through the room. When it passes, the room is decorated with paper lanterns and streamers. The others look around. Giles gives a disapproving look, which he shares with Tara. _

_Tara: "The grocery store's still open, we…could've bought decorations there. Why use magic when you can do something naturally?"_

_Willow: "Well, you can fight monsters naturally, with sticks and stones. Don't recommend it though."_

_Tara: "It's different."_

_Willow: "How?"_

_Tara: "Because you're protecting people. Keeping them from being hurt."_

_Willow: "Which makes them happy. Like pretty decorations made Anya happy. You're always coming down on me for, for doing magic that couldn't harm a fly. What's your problem?"_

_Tara: "Willow, I j-just wish that you would stop and think about what you're…" (Dawn enters)_

_Willow: "It's okay. We're done."_

~*~*~*~

_Willow: "Hard to believe such a hot mama-yama came from humble, geek-infested roots?" _

_Tara: "Infested roots, trying to turn me on?"_

_Willow: (smiles) "I have to try now?" _

_They kiss and walk up the Bronze's stairs. They reach the top and look over._

_Tara: "Do you see her?"_

_Willow: "No, there's too many people. One among many, many fade to one…"_

_Tara: (grabs her hand) "What are you doing? Will?"_

_Willow: "I'm just gonna clear the crowd. I'll just shift everyone who isn't a fifteen-year-old girl into an alternate dimension." (smiling)_

_Tara: "W-what would Giles say?"_

_Willow: (toward the crowd) "Sukut!"_

_The crowd noises all go away, leaving it silent, although the people continue to dance and the band keeps playing like nothing's wrong. _

_Willow: "You two have been talking about me behind my back."_

_Tara: "Willow, you are using too much magic. What do you want me to do, just, just sit back and keep my mouth shut?"_

_Willow: "Well, that'd be a good start." (Tara looks shocked.)_

_Tara: "If I didn't love you so damn much I would!" (Tara turns and storms away)_

_~*~*~*~_

Willow frowned in her sleep.

~*~*~*~

_Willow: "I, I'm sorry, okay?"_

_Tara: (angrily) "You know what, can, can we not do this now? I'm tired." (gets into bed)_

_Willow: "Okay. Let's just forget it ever happened."_

_Willow goes over to a side table, picks up a small piece of herb with a couple of flowers on it. She holds it in her palm. _

_Willow: (softly) "Forget."_

_A flash of light moves across the herb, leaving it dead and wilted. Willow gets into bed. _

_Tara smiles, giggles. Tara snuggles up to Willow. _

_Willow: (smiles) "So, uh…you're not mad?"_

_Tara: "'Bout what?" _

_Willow smiles to herself._

_~*~*~*~_

The sleeping young witch muttered an 'uh oh'.

~*~*~*~

_Dawn: "Hm. (smiles at Tara) I'm glad you guys made up."_

_Tara: "What?"_

_Dawn: "That fight you guys had about magic and stuff? It gives me belly rumblings when you guys fight."_

_Tara: (confused) "Dawn, Willow and I never fought about…"_

_Dawn: "It's okay. It's just…you guys are so great together. I just hate it when you…"_

_Tara puts her hand to the "forget" herb pinned on her blouse & removes it._

_~*~*~*~_

_Tara looks through a book. She holds the piece of dried herb up to a picture of the same herb. The herb is labelled "Lethe's Bramble. Used for augmenting spells of forgetting and mind control." _

_~*~*~*~_

_Tara: "It's totally not stupid to wonder what it was like for Buffy. All we know is that ... it was a good place and she was happy there."_

_Willow: "And we took her away from that. We were so selfish. **I** was so selfish."_

_Tara: "Not to be Miss Psycho Pep Squad, but we have **got** to stop obsessing about what we did and start trying to make things better for Buffy."_

_Willow: "I can fix it. I know a spell."_

_Tara: (angrily) "No! No more spells."_

_Willow: "Then what? I know I messed up, okay, and…I wanna fix it."_

_Tara: "I can't believe that we are talking about this again. You know how powerful magic is, how dangerous. You could hurt someone, you…you could hurt yourself."_

_Willow: (shaking head) "I know a spell that will make her forget she was ever in heaven."_

_Tara: (angrily) "God, what is wrong with you?!… I know you used that spell on me."_

_Willow: "Tara, I'm sorry, I…I-I didn't…mean anything like that, I-I, I just wanted us not to fight any more. I love you."_

_Tara: "If you don't wanna fight, you don't fight. You don't use magic to make a fight disappear."_

_Willow: "Okay. I'm…I realize I, I did it wrong."_

_Tara: "You did it the way you're doing everything. When things get rough, you ... you don't even consider the options. You just…you just do a spell. It's not good for you, Willow. And it's not what magic is for."_

_Willow: (anxious) "But I…I just wanna help people."_

_Tara: "Maybe that's how it started, but…you're helping yourself now, fixing things to your liking. Including me. (tearfully) I don't think this is gonna work."_

_Willow: "Hey. It is, i-it's working. (Tara just looks at her, looks down) Tara, please. I need you, baby. I need you. I don't need magic, I-I don't, I…let me prove it to you, okay?"_

_Tara: "Go a week. One week without magic."_

_Willow: (excited) "Fine. Fine, that's easy!"_

_Tara: (nods, not convinced) "Go a week, and then we'll see. I just…think we both need some…I don't know, space. (Willow looks upset) Oh, I can't believe I'm saying this."_

_Willow: "Are you saying you're gonna leave me?"_

_~*~*~*~_

Willow grimaced.

~*~*~*~

_Willow opens a cabinet and takes out a plastic bag that was hidden behind some books. She kneels by the fireplace, takes a large piece of Lethe's Bramble (forget herb) from the bag and puts it in the fireplace. _

_Willow: "For Buffy and Tara, this I char." _

_She strikes a match and sets the flowers on fire. _

_Willow: "Let Lethe's Bramble do its chore. Purge their minds of memories grim, of pains from recent slights and sins."_

_She reaches into a small pouch on her belt, takes out a clear crystal and holds it in the flames. _

_Willow: "When the fire goes out, when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast. (pulls the crystal back) Tabula rasa, tabula rasa, tabula rasa."_

_She puts the crystal back in her belt-pouch, gets up and leaves. _

_~*~*~*~_

_Willow, grabs Tara and they fall to the ground, Willow on top of Tara. The crystal falls out of Willow's pouch and onto the ground. Xander's foot comes down on the crystal. It gives off a green light as it smashes. Once regaining their memory, Tara gives Willow an angry look. Willow looks over at the crystal, which is broken into pieces lying on the ground. Tara stands up, still giving Willow a look of disgust. Willow stays sitting, looking up at her. Slowly Willow looks down, feels her belt pouch and finds it empty. Tara looks down at Willow. Willow stands up and looks at her. Tara looks away, doesn't meet her eyes. _

~*~*~*~

_Tara walks over to the bed in Willow & her room and puts the clothes in a cardboard box sitting there. Willow is sitting on the floor in Buffy's room with her knees pulled up to her chest crying. Tara walks down the stairs holding a box and walks out of Buffy's house. _

~*~*~*~

Small tears trickled from Willow's eyes.

_~*~*~*~_

_Willow: " 'Cio che fu non e piu. Cio che fu fatto disfa. Passato e il pericolo, finita e la prova. Metti le cosa a posto.'" _

_Willow looks up at the bed. Red lightning flashes as the rat morphs back into Amy, sitting naked on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest. Willow smiles. _

_~*~*~*~_

_Willow pulls out her laptop computer and sets it on the table. _

_Xander: "All right, back to basics. A little old-fashioned state-of-the-art hacker action."_

_Buffy: "That's great, Will, I haven't seen you do that in a long time."_

_Willow puts her hands over the keyboard, not touching it. The keyboard glows with a pale yellow light. _

_Buffy: (to Xander) "I-I don't remember that part." (Buffy and Xander staring at Willow)_

_Willow: (staring blankly in front of her) "It's quicker. It'll just take me a sec to go through the files." _

_Buffy and Xander exchange a concerned look. Willow takes her hands off the keyboard, ending the spell. She looks at them. _

_Willow: "What's the deal with…"_

_Anya: "Oh, for crying out loud. You're all, 'la la la!' with, with the magic, and the not talking, like everything's normal, when we all know that Tara up and left you and now everyone's scared to say anything to you."_

_Willow: "Guys…it's okay. It's hard…but i-it's better this way. Little things just… starting taking over, things that didn't matter, but we saw them differently, so…they got blown out of proportion. (Shot of Buffy and Xander listening) And, this time away will help us sort through things. Really."_

~*~*~*~

_Amy: "Come on, let's get outta here. Or… maybe…you'd rather sit home all night, alone, like in high school."_

_Willow: "I can party! Not like I owe anyone anything. I am totally free. (nods) So, let's make with the fun."_

_~*~*~*~_

Willow scowled.

~*~*~*~

_Xander: "Tara thinks Willow is doing too much magic. And she's not the only one."_

_Buffy: "I know. But I-I think she'll be fine. It's Willow. She of the level head."_

_Anya: "Well, those are the ones you have to watch out for the most. Responsible types. Responsible people are always so concerned with being good all the time, that when they finally get a taste of being bad…they can't get enough. It's like all kablooey."_

_Xander: "It's human nature, Buff. Will's getting a taste of something powerful, way bigger than her."_

_Anya: "Yeah, she was getting out of control with it before Tara left, and now that she's gone…"_

_Xander: "It's gotta be seductive."_

_~*~*~*~_

_We see Amy and Willow on the upper level, leaning on the railing looking down. Amy and Willow grin happily, look at the dancing boys. Amy looks down at the lower level, makes a gesture. A white-clad demon appears, floating over the dancers' heads. Willow makes a gesture at two guys standing side-by-side. One guy begins to shrink while the other grows very large, both looking around and yelling in confusion. Amy makes a gesture and turns a bunch of dancers into sheep. Willow and Amy grin at each other. The whole room has various bolts of magic swirling around, people floating in the air, etc. _

_~*~*~*~_

_Willow: " I, I just keep thinking…there's gotta be someplace, like, bigger than this." _

_Amy: "Besides, it's way too early to go home yet."_

_Willow smiles._

_~*~*~*~_

_Amy: "Last night. It's nuts, everything's different. I mean…(grins at Willow) the Bronze, for one thing. (to Tara) And Willow! She's a freaking amazing witch now. (Tara looking upset) I couldn't even keep up with her last night."_

_Willow: "Amy."_

_Amy: "No, it's true! (to Tara) I mean, I can do some transmography, but she is messing with dimensions and everything, it was awesome! This blowhard dude, first she made his mouth disappear? Thank god. And then…"_

_Tara continues looking angrily at Willow. _

_Tara: "I, I re-really need to go."_

~*~*~*~

Willow squealed in protest…still in her sleep.

~*~*~*~

_Anya: "What about Willow, can't she do something?"_

_Buffy: "No, she was out late. With Amy. She's just ... helping Amy through a transition."_

_Xander: "And making herself a playmate to do magic with. Someone who won't monitor her like Tara."_

_Anya: "All we're saying is, she's acting different. You know, she's not herself."_

~*~*~*~

_Amy: "So what do you wanna do? I know this guy…and he knows spells that last for days. And the burnout factor is like, nothing."_

_Willow: "Really? He's a warlock?"_

_Amy: "I guess. Look, I am not kidding you. This guy…will blow your mind. He will take you to places that you can't even imagine." _

_Willow looks uncertain. She turns and resumes walking. Amy falls into step beside her. _

_Willow: "Is it dangerous?"_

_Amy: "Would that stop you?"_

~*~*~*~

_Willow lies a ceiling with her shirt almost completely unbuttoned, her hair spread out across the ceiling. She writhes slowly, a small smile on her face. Willow opens her eyes, looks down at the room with sofas and a round table in the middle of the room surrounded by cushions. Bright green grass begins to sprout, covering the entire floor and all the furniture. Willow closes her eyes again, rolls over onto her stomach on the ceiling. She rolls back over onto her back. The grass and bright green trees and bushes continue to grow on the floor. Willow continues to writhe in ecstasy on the ceiling. She sees a figure of a person moving in the foliage  but can't make it out. Willow opens her eyes and looks. She sees the bare legs of a person being dragged under a bush. Willow frowns a little. Then a red-skinned demon comes out from under the bush and snarls up at Willow. Willow gives a short scream and falls from the ceiling. She lands on her stomach on the floor. All the grass and greenery is gone -- it was a hallucination. _

_~*~*~*~_

Willow groaned, remembering the previous vision she had received that earlier that night.

~*~*~*~

_Amy: "She's as bad as I am, worse. (Buffy frowns) Bet she's at Rack's right now."_

_Buffy: "Rack's?"_

_Amy: "A place. He does spells, heavy stuff. (resentfully) Willow's his new favorite."_

_Buffy: "She's there? (slams Amy against the wall again) With Dawn?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Dawn and Willow walking down the street._

_Dawn: "Is this the way to the movies?"_

_Dawn and Willow coming through the walls into Rack's place._

_Dawn: "What is this place?"_

_Willow: "I'll just be a minute."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Dawn: " Do you know how long I've been out here?"_

_Dawn notices that Willow's eyes are completely black.  _

_Dawn: (nervous) "Are-are you, are you okay?"_

_Willow: "Fine. Let's get outta here."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Dawn: "What are you doing?!"_

_Willow's moving her hand in front of the steering wheel of a car. The wheel turns in the direction she moves her hand, making the car veer crazily from side to side. Dawn holds onto the sides of the car and screams.  _

_Willow: "Woo!" (laughing) _

_Dawn stares at Willow, terrified. The car zooms down the street and into an alley. Dawn continues screaming. _

_Willow: (looking back over her shoulder) "Take that, scuz…"_

_The car goes into an alley, through an arched entrance, and slams into a concrete pillar._

~*~*~*~

_Willow: (crying) "Dawnie! Dawnie, I'm so sorry! (Dawn glaring at her) I'm so sorry, it was an accident! I didn't see, I'm so, so sorry."_

_Dawn glares angrily at Willow. Then Dawn slaps her across the face._

~*~*~*~

_Buffy turns to look at Willow, walks slowly over to her with a stern expression. _

_Buffy: (harshly) "Get up."_

_Willow: (crying) "I screwed it up, everything, Tara…"_

_Buffy: (grabs Willow's arm, pulls her to her feet) "Yeah, you know what, you did screw up, okay? You could have killed her! You almost did!"_

_ Willow: (shakes head) "I need help. Please! (sobbing) Please help me, please."_

_~*~*~*~_

Willow began to sob into her pillow.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "I just don't understand. I don't understand why you'd go to see somebody like Rack, and I certainly don't understand why you'd drag Dawn into it."_

_Willow: "I don't know. The magic, I…I thought I had it under control, and then…I didn't."_

_Buffy: "Because of Tara?"_

_Willow: "No. It started before she left. (pauses) It's why she left."_

_Buffy: (pauses) "Seemed like things were going so well."_

_Willow: "But if you could be…you know, plain old Willow or super Willow, who would you be? (looks at Buffy) I guess you don't actually have an option on the whole super thing."_

_Buffy: "Will, there's nothing wrong with you. You don't need magic to be special."_

_Willow: "Don't I? I mean, Buffy, who was I? Just ... some girl. Tara didn't even know that girl."_

_Buffy: "You are more than some girl. (walks into the room) And Tara wants you to stop. She loves you."_

_Willow: "I just…it took me away from myself, I was…free. It won't happen again, I promise. No more spells. I'm finished."_

_Buffy: (frowns) "Good. I think it's right. To give it up. (pensive) No matter how good it feels."_

_Willow: "It's not worth it. Not if it messes with the people I love. It's over."_

~*~*~*~ 

_Willow lies in bed panting and sweaty, staring at the ceiling, one hand clutching her stomach, the other clenched into a fist on the pillow. _

_~*~*~*~_

Present Willow started perspiring too.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "How are you doing?"_

_Willow: "I'm okay. Not 'ready to head back to classes, face the world' okay, but…the shakiness is only semi now."_

_Dawn enters, her arm in a sling. _

_Willow: "Hey Dawnie, uh, I'm making you a nice omelette."_

_Dawn: "Not hungry." (drinks juice)_

_Buffy: "Dawn, you need to eat something."_

_Dawn: "Thanks for your concern."_

_Dawn slams her glass down and leaves. _

_Willow: "Okay, I deserve the wrath of Dawn, but…why is she taking it out on you?"_

_Buffy: "Because I let it happen."_

_Willow: "Buffy, I was the one who…"_

_Buffy: "Who was drowning. My best friend. And I was too wrapped up in my own dumb life to even notice."_

_~*~*~*~_

Willow whimpered.

~*~*~*~

_Willow's computer is set up at the end of the table, and she sits in front of it, drinking from a bottle of water. She puts the water down, picks up a book and looks under it, looks under another pile of books. Looks across and sees the book she wants -- at the other end of the table. Willow holds out her hand. The book moves a little. She stops, pulls her hand back. Suddenly the door opens. _

_Xander: "Willow."_

_Willow: "Xander!"_

_Xander enters from the front door and walks into the dining room. Willow looks guilty. _

_Xander: "Willow, we need to talk."_

_Willow: (nervous) "It was nothing, I ... I-I didn't slip."_

_Xander: "Will, nobody's mad. Relapse is a part of recovery, we understand that. We just have to figure a way to fix it."_

_Willow: (confused) "Fix what?"_

_Xander: "Will, you know what I'm talki - (sees her expression) You don't know. Buffy's all invisible.'"_

_Willow: (upset) "And you think I had something to do with this?"_

_Xander: "Uh, no…not…(sighs) Well, come on, Will. Some of the spells you've done have caused some weird stuff to happen to each of us at one time or another. And let's not forget the recent forgetting."_

_Willow: "Oh. I see, so now when anything nasty happens, I get conveniently blamed for it?"_

~*~*~*~ 

_Willow sits at a computer terminal drinking from a water bottle. She puts the bottle down and begins typing. The computer screen shows a web site labeled "Department of Motor Vehicles." A dialog box pops up saying "Warning, encrypted information!" with a status bar and a blinking "Searching." It fills up slowly. Willow fidgets, waiting. The status bar moves along. Willow taps her fingers on the desk. She looks around, lifts one hand to touch the screen. The search is almost finished. Willow suddenly pulls her hand back. _

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "Pretty neat, you finding the van. (they begin walking down the street) So ... how did you manage to…do it exactly? I mean, to locate it?"_

_Willow: "The hard way. The spell-free way. The oh-my-god-my-head's-gonna-fall-off, (grimaces, whines) my-feet-are-killing-me way."_

_Willow sighs, makes a pained face, sits down on the edge of a  curb. Buffy sits beside her. _

_Willow: "I don't know how I got through this day."_

_Buffy: " Well, the important thing is that you did. It's a…good first step."_

_Willow: "So I guess we both made good first steps."_

_Buffy: "I guess."_

_Willow: "Yay for us."_

_~*~*~*~_

Willow faintly smiled.

~*~*~*~

_Anya: "Well, time is running very short. After Willow gave us the 'whoosh' engagement party, I got slack on the planning 'cause I figured she'd help, but, well, now that's all been blown to hell."_

_Willow: "Hey, standing right here! Standing right exactly here."_

_Anya: "Sorry. Didn't mean to tempt you."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Amy: "Hey. So I hear you got this whole cold-turkey thing goin' on. (Willow nods) How's that going?"_

_Willow: "It's good. It's really good. I mean, i-it was hard at first…frustrating…doing everything the slow way. It was like, 'is everything gonna take forever, forever? But, uh, it's better now. I'm…getting my focus back."_

_Amy: "So this is it, huh? This is…gonna be your life from now on?"_

_Willow: "What? (uncertainly) No."_

_Amy: "Well, you're never gonna do it again. Ever. (gets up) You're never gonna…feel how it made you feel. (pauses) Hey Will? It's your birthday."_

_Willow: "Um, no it isn't."_

_Amy: "Potestas."_

_Blue light shoots from Amy to Willow. Willow gets up quickly. Her eyes are all-black with magic, and little streams of blue magic crackle around her hands. _

_Willow: "What?" (looking at her hands) _

_Amy just watches. Willow stares at her hands, turns and touches a vase on the bedside table. The vase peels away in sections like a flower. She touches a lamp on the table and it sparkles and then disappears. _

_Amy: "It's a gift. It's magic…and it didn't come from you. It came from me. Completely legal. (pause) Enjoy."_

~*~*~*~

_Willow: "Buffy…something happened today…i-it wasn't my fault. It was Amy's fault, but I feel so bad about it. It was Amy's power, but, but it felt like I was doing everything myself. And I couldn't stop. And now it's gone and I feel kinda shaky and…like I, I need it…"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Willow: "I can't spend time with you anymore."_

_Amy: "What?"_

_Willow: "You can't come in here again."_

_Amy: "What's up, y-you didn't like your birthday present?"_

_Willow: "That's right."_

_Amy: "You're telling me that you didn't have a genuine blast? Come on, that was a sweet spell. That was like a trip to Disneyland without the lines."_

_Willow: "You don't get it. What you did to me was wrong. Do you have any idea how much harder that makes, just, everything?"_

_Amy: "You know what I notice? You're not denying that you had fun."_

_Willow: "Shut up."_

_Amy: "Oh, yeah. Sharp argument you got there. Were you on the debate team? I forget. I forgot a lot while you were failing to make me be not a rat."_

_Willow: "Amy. If you really are my friend ... you better stay away from me. And if you really aren't...you **better** stay away from me."_

_~*~*~*~_

An angry scowl appeared on Willow's facial features.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy: "Willow's fine, uh, she, she's been doing really well. You'd be proud of her."_

_Tara: "Good, that's…that's good." _

_~*~*~*~_

_Willow: "Tara. What are you doing here? Uh, it's okay for you to be here if you have things tha…you have to be here for. I'm, I'm doing better. No spells for thirty-two days. (Tara smiles) I can even go to the magic shop now. As long as someone's with me at all times. But, uh, but it's better now, it really is. "_

_Tara: "I'm…I'm glad you're doing better."_

_They look at each other. Tara gives a little smile, turns and walks away. Willow stands there looking sad._

_~*~*~*~_

_Tara: "Breakfast. Didn't really plan for a sleep-over."_

_Willow: "I know, me either. It's weird, I…I have class, and I know I should go, but…"(sits)_

_Tara: "I know, i-it's like, I wanna leave, but I don't want to."_

_Willow: (smiles) "Exactly."_

_Tara smiles back. _

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "I think magic's gonna be our best bet. (Willow looks alarmed) Something general. Cast a wide net." (Tara nods)_

_Xander: "But…Willow." (gesturing toward Willow with his head)_

_Tara: "No, I'll do it. (Willow fidgeting nervously) It's just, o-obviously I didn't bring any supplies." (Willow looks guilty)_

_Buffy: "Well, we don't have any in the house. We got rid of everything."_

_Willow: "Actually…not everything. (guilty) I, uh…might have…kept one or, or two things." _

_Tara and Buffy look shocked. _

_Willow: "…just in case."_

_Xander: "That's great!…in a very bad way." (shaking finger at Willow) _

_Tara sighs, stands up. _

_Tara: (to Willow) "Just…bring me what you have. (firmly) But I'm doing this alone. You need to stay away from it."_

~*~*~*~

Willow frowned, disappointed at herself.

~*~*~*~

_Anya: "Well…that's not completely true, is it? (Tara frowning) I mean, not everything. (looks at Willow) (Willow looking nervous) We're sitting here with an incredibly powerful witch…much more powerful than you, Tara, I'm sorry…only no one seems willing to say it."_

_Willow: "I can't."_

_Anya: "No, see, that's not exactly true either. (angrily) Not can't, won't."_

_Willow: "You don't know how much I hate this. I don't know if there's even…anything I could do."_

_Willow: "It's dangerous."_

_Anya: "And so is all of us dying!"_

_Xander: "Will…look, I don't wanna gang up on you…but Anya kinda has a point. (Willow looking anxious) We brought you back from it once. We're all here, it's just one little spell, whatever happens, we can bring you back again."_

_Willow: (firmly) "No. I can't. (to Anya) If I start, I…I might not be able to stop."_

_Anya: "And whose fault is that? (stands up, walks toward Willow) You know, if you hadn't gotten so much of this in your system in the first place…"_

_Tara: "Hey! You're gonna back off!"_

_Tara gets in between Willow and Anya, faces Anya down. _

_Tara: "She said no, and that's it. You're not gonna make her do something that she doesn't want to. And if you try…(folds arms across her chest) You're gonna have to go through me first. Understood?"_

~*~*~*~ 

_Willow: "Thanks…for before. And, and for taking this stuff with you."_

_Tara: (nodding) "No problem."_

_Willow: "Just so you know, I-I was never…gonna use it. I mean, not really, I…I just kept it like a safety net. 'Cause…there was always this…thing in the back of my head. This, you know, voice, saying, like, 'what if things get bad, I mean really bad? And what if you can't handle it?' A-and it made me panic, so…that's why I kept a couple of things. I…kept them so I-I didn't have to think about it, so I could focus on…on getting better."_

_Tara: "I get it. I-I really do. But it's time to work without the net, Will. (Willow looking anxious) You know, I don't know if you noticed, but it actually did get bad in there. Really bad, and…and you still said no."_

_Tara smiles, goes back to her task. Willow slowly begins to smile too. _

_~*~*~*~_

_Dawn: (giggles) "You're awfully chipper tonight."_

_Willow: (smiling) "Can't hide it."_

_Dawn: "Hmm. Big wedding coming up…lots of date possibilities…you and Tara are speaking again. You wanna call her? Invite her over?"_

_Willow: "Oh, no. Too soon for so bold a maneuver. (smiles) But if I did call? She wouldn't hang up on me."_

_Dawn: "That's progress!"_

_Willow: (smiling) "Hence the happy."_

_~*~*~*~_

Willow beamed.

~*~*~*~

_Sam: "Willow, you think you can help with a little locating spell?"_

_Willow: (quietly) "I can't do the magicks."_

_Sam: "Oh, Riley says you're comin' on as one major-league Wicca."_

_Willow: "I got addicted. The way addicts do."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Sam: "Hey Willow. I'm sorry, I think I really…stepped in it in there. (Willow not looking at her) You know, back in the jungle…we had not one, but two hardcore shamans working for us…they were working the dark magicks, and…got addicted. And now they're gone. (Willow turns to look at her) Gone…as in…there's nothing left. I've never met anyone with enough strength to quit before."_

_Willow continues looking at her, says nothing. Sam turns and leaves. Willow watches her go, smiles a little._

~*~*~*~

_Tara tries to make her way through the crowd & shrieks when some of the fighters bump into her. Willow appears, grabs Tara's hands and pulls her to a safer spot. _

_Tara: "Thanks."_

_Willow: "You okay?"_

_Tara: "Yeah."_

_They gaze at each other. _

_~*~*~*~_

" Willow! Time for school!" Her mother's voice broke Willow out of her dreamy trance.

" Whoa…" Willow stated as she sat upright in her bed. Her mind processed the visions she was supplied with all night. Willow's eye then caught sight of her bookshelf. She glanced at her magic books. She suddenly felt an urge to sweep them all into her trash can.

" Honey…Oz is waiting for you!" Her mother's voice rang out again. Willow suddenly turned towards the door.

" Oz…" She whispered. Images of Tara unexpectedly flashed through her mind.

" Tara." Willow then whispered…this time smiling. Although she knew she loved Oz, she knew she loved him in the present. But in the future she would love Tara. She would love Tara as much as Oz…perhaps more. Smiling…she couldn't help but hope that Tara and her would hook up in future again.

  



	12. Dreams Cordelia

**Part: 12/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…changed it to around Enemies.**

**Feedback: Please please please please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The visions were taken from Angel transcripts at www. psyche.kn-bremen.de. **

**A/N Next week, unfortunately, I have exams so I will be unable to update in a while. Just wanted to apologise beforehand!!! But once they're over…I'll be back! Also I was wondering if someone could give me a name for Xander such as Willow's-the witch, Buffy's-the slayer, Cordelia's-the seer, Angel's-the vampire etc. I don't know one for Xander…so any ideas would be grateful!!!!**

**_CHAPTER 12_**

**_DREAMS-CORDELIA_**

Cordelia recalled the events of that night, lying in her bed. She still couldn't believe herself for kissing Angel…why had she done it? Until that night the two of them barely paid attention to each other and then all of a sudden they find out that they are destined to be together in the future and start bonding in ways they never imagined. Cordelia soon fell asleep in her thoughts.

~*~*~*~

_Gunn: "The Powers send them to her when they got info to share."_

_Wesley: "Think of them as gifts."_

_Cordy: "Yes, having-my-head torn-open-and-hot-lava-poured-into-my-skull gifts."_

_~*~*~*~_

_A ghostly presence (Dennis) floats bubble-soap over pouring water in a tub._

_Cordy:(on verge of tears) " These visions . . . are killing me...it's getting worse every time."_

~*~*~*~

A grim expression appeared on Cordelia's face.

~*~*~*~__

_Angel: "I'm not leaving until you open the door. I mean it, Cordelia, open up."_

_Cordy opens the door to a bathroom, hiding some scratches, and gives him a bright smile._

_Cordy: "See? Fine!"_

_Angel stops her from closing the door._

_Angel: "They're getting worse, aren't they?"_

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: " Sure I hate looking and feeling like this, but - if I lose the visions, I wouldn't be able to help you anymore. You wouldn't need me."_

_Angel: "That's not why I need you. **You're **important."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "I'm gonna miss her. She was just this nice, quiet kind of crazy. - I found that - soothing."_

_Cordy: "And what? I'm not soothing? (Cordy sits up) I can be soothing. I could soothe your ass off, pal."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordelia and Angel training in a basement._

_Angel: "Then - just keep moving the line. You'll be able to keep an attacker busy until... - You know."_

_Cordy: "What? Until he dies of old age or until **you** swoop in to save me? Angel, I didn't ask you to train me so I could stave. I already know how to stave. **Now **I need to learn how to fight!"_

_Angel: "You don't think that I would?"_

_Cordy: "Would what?"_

_Angel: "Save you."_

_Cordy: "Men-folk not always around to protect the women-folk, you know? - Besides, what if it turned out **you**were the guy I had to fight? Could happen."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy: "For me. You did it to save me."_

_Angel: "And I'd do it again."_

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia smiled.

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: " You, who are actually responsible for the entire thing, feel nothing at all, because **you** are a vicious bitch."_

_Lilah shrugs: "So? You know me."_

_Cordy: "Please, I **was** you - with better shoes."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel and Cordelia are doing another training exercise in the basement._

_Cordy: "Hm-mm. (they start a set) It's weird!"_

_Angel: "What is?"_

_Cordy: "I'm starting to get used to being creeped out and comforted at the same time."_

_Angel: "I get that."_

_They smile at each other before continuing with the set._

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy, sipping coffee: "Angel, are you trying to say you love me?"_

_Angel: "What?"_

_Cordy: "I love you too."_

_Angel: "You do? When did this..."_

_Cordy yells towards Wesley's open office door: "Angel loves me. I love him."_

_Angel: "Oh, my god!"_

_Cordy: "You guys love us and we love you."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy: "God knows we've been through a lot together."_

_Angel: "That's really all I was trying to say, that we've been through so much together, you and me, as **friends**. You've seen the - good, - and the not so good."_

_Cordy: "Just like you have in me. And for the record: the good I've seen far outweighs the bad."_

_Angel after a beat: "Thanks. You, too."_

_~*~*~*~_

The small smile on Cordelia's sleeping face broadened.

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordelia's helping a pregnant Darla._

_Angel: "Cordy that's **Darla**. Maybe you don't want to..."_

_Cordy: "Did you or did you not look me in the eye and say that you would **never** do a thing like this with her?"_

_Darla: "Oh, he lied? What a surprise."_

_Angel: "Cordy. I'm sorry - I lied. It was just - it was a very dark time."_

_Cordy: "Oh! You used her to make **you** feel better during **your** dark time. Well, that makes it **all** heroic."_

_Angel: "It wasn't like that. It just - happened. It wasn't like I went **evil** or anything, I just..."_

_Cordy: "You just went male."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Darla bites Cordy._

_Angel: "Get away from her!"_

_Angel: "You're gonna be all right! I'll kill her for this."_

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia rolled around her bed and whimpered.

~*~*~*

_Cordy: "So, I guess you're gonna be a father."_

_Angel after a beat: "Guess I am."_

_Cordy: "I felt it in my dream. The same thing you did - when you found her. It has a soul."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "Gonna have a son. I'm gonna have a son."_

_~*~*~*~_

_The Fang Gang leave a hospital with Fred and Gunn on the left, Cordy and Wes on the right, and Angel, pushing a stroller with the baby in the middle._

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "Look who's up from his nap."_

_Cordy gets up and moves towards Angel and his baby._

_Cordy: "Oh, Conner!"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "Do you want to hold the baby now?"_

_Cordy: "Yeah. (Takes Connor) Oh, thank you. Hey, honey. Yeeh, the baby, baby."_

_Angel shifts awkwardly then pulls a small box out of his pocket._

_Angel: "Uhm - ah, I - I got you a - a little something."_

_Cordy takes it: "Oh, Angel, you didn't have to do that. You have enough to take care of as it is."_

_Angel: "Well, I'm a champion. (Chuckles) We do important stuff. Hey, and who's more important then…"_

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia stopped moving and a huge smile plastered on her face.

~*~*~*~

_Wes: "Seltrex is a highly powerful migraine medication."_

_Gunn: "Maybe we should get her to a hospital."_

_Angel: "So they can do what? Do what they did last time, strap her to a bed and tell us there's no hope?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "Cordy - Look, I know that you can't hear me, but - there is something I have to say. You really piss me off, you know that? I thought we trusted each other. But you've been lying. MRI's and CAT scans? It's been going on for over a year. Why couldn't you let me in? I could have helped you. You make me so furious."_

_Cordy: "You're furious? I get body-jacked on my birthday, and *you're* the one that's furious?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Wes: "Fred studied Cordy's latest CAT scans. The news isn't good. The tests show widespread neuro-electrical deterioration."_

_Cordy: "That's just a fancy way of saying..."_

_Angel: "She's dying."_

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia mumbled 'no' in her sleep and started fidgeting.

~*~*~*~

_Skip touches an info-TV-screen and motions here over as a picture of Doyle appears on it._

_Cordy: "Oh my god. - Doyle."_

_On a screen the kiss transferring visions from Doyle to Cordelia is shown._

_Skip: "This is where it happened, big cosmic whoops. - Doyle was never meant to give you those visions."_

_Cordy: "The why did the Powers let him?"_

_Skip: "Well, they're usually pretty good at catching that sort of thing. What they didn't count on where his feelings for you."_

_Cordy: "You mean - Doyle gave me the visions because - he loved me?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Skip: "Life and death, that sort of thing, they got a handle on. Who someone chooses to love, well, that's just good old free will. See Cordelia, the visions are an ancient, powerful force. Demons are the only ones who can withstand them."_

_Cordy: "But I've had them for more than two years now. Doesn't that mean I'm strong?"_

_Skip: "Strong, yes. Demon, no."_

~*~*~*~

Disappointment covered the teenage girl's visage.

~*~*~*~

_Skip points to a stack of TV screens and they come to life, showing scenes of a Hollywood party._

_Skip: "You'd been in LA for a few months, things had been kind of lean, and who should you run into?"_

_Angel appears on the screen, making his way through the party goers._

_Cordy watches with a slight smile on her face as she and Angel meet at the party._

_Skip: "Your entire life changed that night. In ways you couldn't imagine. Indescribably painful ways, I think you'll agree."_

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia vaguely smiled.

~*~*~*~

_Skip: "They don't go for that - much. Think of it as 'writing over history.' From this moment on you could live the life you always wanted. No monsters, no visions, no dying. Well, not for a long time, anyway."_

_Cordy: "But no Angel."_

_Skip: "Cordelia, I want you to listen to me. If you go back inside your body, you *won't* wake up. You will lie there, unable to move, unable to speak - until the next vision hits you and then you will die."_

_Cordy: "But that's not fair. He needs me."_

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia moaned.

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: "Shh, Angel, it's okay. Everything is gonna be okay."_

_Angel: "It was my fault. I was there. I couldn't do anything. There was nothing I could do."_

_Cordy: "Everything is gonna be okay."_

_Cordy leans in and softly kisses Angel on the mouth. Wes and Gunn watch in slow motion. There is a whoosing sound and a blue light passes from Angel's lips to Cordy. Cordy sits back on her heels and turns to look at Wes and Gunn, then stands up._

_Cordy: "I remember everything. The visions (Walks over to where Skip is suddenly standing in the room) they're mine."_

_Skip: "We made a deal. You gave up the visions, not to mention the certain death that goes with them, and you get to live out your dream. Call me crazy, but I thought that was a pretty fair trade."_

_Cordy: "Sure it's fair. But it wasn't me."_

_Skip: "Humans are not strong enough to harbor the visions! Period. Even the Powers That Be can't change that."_

_Cordy steps closer: "Then find a loop hole, Skip. I know my purpose in this world and it includes the visions. And if the Powers That Be aren't complete dumbasses, they know it, too."_

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia smiled…glad that she still hadn't lost her control over people.

~*~*~*~

_Skip: "You may wanna think about that. The only way **you** get to keep the visions is by becoming - part demon."_

_Cordy: "Demonize me already."_

~*~*~*~

_Cordy sits up on the bed, gasping, and opens her eyes. Angel catches her in a hug._

_Angel: "I thought I'd lost you."_

_Cordy: "Angel."_

_Cordy gasps, pulls back and grabs a hold of her head._

_Cordy: "No horns."_

_Checks her backside._

_Smiles up at Angel: "No tail."_

_Angel looks at the others, but no one volunteers an opinion._

_Cordy: "Whew! Just checking."_

_Cordy scrambles up out of bed and stretches, while Angel takes a suspicious look under the pillow before slowly trailing after her._

_Cordy: "It feels **so** good to be solid again."_

_Cordy: "Right now we have to solve my vision. The one I'm having right now."_

_Angel: "Uh, Cordy?."_

_Cordy, floating a foot above the ground: "What?"_

~*~*~*~

Cordelia's face scrunched up in shock.

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: "Go to sleep, my baby peep..."_

_Cordelia and Angel are falling asleep lying on top of Angel's bed with Connor in between them, feeding from a bottle._

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: "I was the ditziest bitch in Sunnydale, could have had any man I wanted. Now I'm all superhero-y and the best action I can get is an invisible ghost who's good with the Loohfah."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Fred: "And then we have to find a dress for you. Something that will make Angel crazy."_

_Cordy: "Fred, sweetie. Angel **is** crazy."_

_Fred: "Well, I know he's gonna wanna look his best for you."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy: "You want I should distract him? Make with the nice, nice while you slip by?"_

_Angel: "Don't be stupid. I'm that guy and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen is making eyes at me? It's either bachelor party or a scam."_

_Cordy: "What did you just call me?"_

_Angel: "I'm sorry. You're not stupid."_

_Cordy: "No. After that."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy, whispering: "I'm only alive when you're inside me."_

_Angel and Cordelia start  kissing passionately in a dressing room._

_~*~*~*~_

A bashful smile appeared on Cordy's face.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "There's spirits in there. Energy trapped in time. It took us over."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy: "All we have to do is play the scene. Get in, get out. No one gets happy."_

_Angel: "What if there is - no more talking in that scene? - Look, I've been possessed by the spirits of old lovers before. Never goes well."_

_Cordy pulls out the necklace with the cross and holds it up._

_Cordy: "Well, I've got my little cross if things get out of hand. (Angel won't look at her) Hey - it's awkward, but it's not **us**. So long as nothing is removed or - inserted it's all forgotten."_

_Angel: "It is us - Cordelia. It's you and me. - Kissing you, it's…- It's not something I can just…"_

_Cordy: "Oh, come on. It's not **that** horrible. Up to his ass in demon gore - fine! But ask him to mack on a hottie and he wigs. My champion, ladies and gentlemen."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordelia reaches up and pulls Angel into a passionate kiss. The cross necklace drops from her fingers behind Angel's back. _

_~*~*~*~_

The (future) seer suddenly began to perspire.

~*~*~*~

_Angel is laying Cordelia back on the lounge in the ballerina's dressing room, covering her neck with kisses._

_Cordy: "You don't know him. - He has power."_

_Angel: "The power to do this?"_

_Cordelia gasps, takes a deep breath - and another._

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia gripped the sides of her bed and started to breathe heavily, anxiously expecting the next visions.

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: "Help me. - Help me be not afraid."_

_She sinks back onto the lounge and Angel goes back to kissing her neck._

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel works his way south of Cordy's belly button, covering her bare skin with kisses._

_Cordy, moaning: "Oh, no. (Suddenly her eyes widen and she sits up) Oh, no!"_

_Angel straightens up just in time to get knocked to the floor by one of the director's minions. Cordy peeks over the back of the lounge and watches as the minion, wearing a gray 'comedy mask' hits Angel across the chin with a hard right._

_Cordy: "Oh, thank god!"_

_Angel hits back, knocking the minion to the floor. Cordy, pulls the straps of her dress up onto her shoulders._

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia grumbled.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "Cordy - you and I, we've been working together for - a long time. What I mean is, you've become a truly extraordinary woman. (Cordelia grins) I know we haven't always gotten along, but - I think that we, you know, we..."_

_Cordy: "Groo?"_

_Angel: "Yes! We - we-we grew - closer together, I think..."_

_Cordy runs past Angel yelling: "Groo!"_

_Groo: "Princess!"_

_Angel turns to see Cordy throw herself into the Groosalug's arms as he comes down the stairs. Groo catches her in a tight hug, swinging her around._

_They kiss._

_Lorne: "He just showed up. Apparently once everyone in Pylea got their freedom, the political situation got a little sketchy. The Groosalug here got deposed and they set up some kind of people's republic. So, he came looking for his - true love."_

_~*~*~*~_

Confusion flickered over Cordelia's features.

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: "So - you don't miss it? You know, the power, castle, concubines, and the royal chippies."_

_Groo: "There was never anyone else."_

_Cordy: "Oh."_

_Groo: "I welcomed the overthrow. The tedium of government was too much to bear after a life on the battlefield."_

_Cordy, running a finger down the side of Groo's face: "Your heart wasn't really in it."_

_Groo: "No. That left when you did."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: (looking at  Groo) Can you, uh, ask him not to handle my weapons?"_

_Cordy: "Oh, relax. If there's one thing Groo knows, it's how to handle a weapon. - Poor guy. Looks like that's about all he's gonna be handling."_

_Angel: "You mean, ah, you two didn't…"_

_Cordy: "I got him home last night and we started…you know.But then…I couldn't go through with it."_

_Angel: "You couldn't?"_

_Cordy: "No. Not after seeing that disgusting, spiny thing! Right up in my face! That's what the visions are like now. No pain, less artsy, sometimes floaty, though not lately, and very often stinky."_

_Wes: "You had a vision?"_

_Cordy: "Yeah. Last night, while Groo and I were getting reacquainted. Kind of a mood killer, I got to say."_

_Wes: "You should have called one of us."_

_Cordy: "Oh, please! Like I'm gonna bother you guys in the middle of the night because I want sex and can't have it."_

_Wes: "Actually, I meant the vision. Oh. Why can't you have sex?"_

_Cordy: "I could lose my 'visionity.'"_

_Wes: "If you wanna play it that way."_

_Cordy: "**Vision**-ity! The visions. When that one hit my last night, it hit me. In Pylea the visions were supposed to pass to Groo if we ever did the royal com-shuck. How do I know that won't happen here?"_

_Angel: "Good point. You really don't."_

_Wes: "But your recent transformation could have changed all that. It might be possible to…"_

_Angel kicks the side of Wes' desk as he moves his foot._

_Angel: "Still, you know, better safe than sorry. (To Cordy) You're doing the right thing."_

_Cordy: "I know. I know. I can't risk it. I mean, there's gotta be other things we can do to relieve the tension!"_

_Angel: "Jogging could be the thing."_

_Wes: "Perhaps some form of paranormal prophylactic…"_

_Angel: "Because, you know, jogging…"_

_Cordy, still watching Groo: "I guess we could probably 'com' without actually 'shucking.' At least I won't be upsetting the average around here. Nobody in **this** office is ever gonna get any."_

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia slightly snickered in her sleep.

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: "You didn't give up your throne and come all this way for a make-over, did you? You came for something I can't give you…me. It's not that I don't want to. I do. I've never met anyone like you, Groo. You're so open, and sweet, and there is a definite thing here. It's just…"_

_Groo puts a hand on hers: "You are afraid that with me, you will be less than what you were."_

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: "Angel, I need your help. I wouldn't ask, except, ah, there's really no one else I can trust with this. It's something only you can do?"_

_Angel: "Tell me."_

_Cordy lets out a deep breath: "You've done so much for me already and…Well, this is just one more thing for the list, I guess."_

_Angel: "There is no list. You know that. Just - just tell me what I can do."_

_Cordy: "I need you to help me have sex - with Groo."_

_Cordy: "I realized something today. - It's not the threat of losing the visions that's been keeping me from being close. - It's me. The Visions are just an excuse. I mean - there's always **some** excuse."_

_Angel: "Right."_

_Cordy: "I'm **tired** of being lonely."_

_Angel: "Yeah."_

_Cordy: "So I worked it out."_

_Angel: "You did?"_

_Cordy: "Yes! It was something Wesley said - a paranormal prophylactic. There is a potion, a protective potion. I take it and bang! I can."_

_Angel: "Hmm. A potion. You want me to - get this for you. So you and Groo can…"_

_Cordy: "…com-shuck like bunnies. You betcha."_

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia frowned.

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: "You did get the potion, didn't you?"_

_Angel holds up the slightly dented flask._

_Angel: "Yeah. We - we got it."_

_Cordy goes back to doctoring Groo._

_Cordy: "Well. This isn't so bad. You heal almost as fast as he does. Let's get out of here! See ya!"_

_Cordy hurries Groo towards the exit doors of the Hyperion._

_Angel: "Cordelia."_

_Cordy stops and looks back at Angel._

_Cordy: "What?"_

_When Angel only stands there, Cordy holds up a finger to Groo then walks back to Angel._

_Cordy, quietly: "What is it?"_

_Angel takes one of her hands and puts a roll off dollar bills tied with a string into it._

_Cordy: "What's this?"_

_Angel: "Just some money I saved up."_

_Cordy: "Why? What for?"_

_Angel: "I did something for you tonight. Now I want you to do something for me. - Don't come in tomorrow. In fact, don't come in for a couple of weeks. Take Groo some place - nice. Somewhere where there is - sun. - He'd like that."_

_Cordy: "Angel..."_

_Angel: "Promise me."_

_Cordy shakes her head a little as she looks down at the money, hitches one shoulder a little._

_Cordy: "Okay."_

_Cordy turns to leave, then turns back and touches the hole in Angel's T-shirt where the tentacle went into his heart._

_Cordy: "You sure you don't need some patching up yourself?"_

_Angel looks down at his chest: "No, I - I'm good. Didn't hurt a bit."_

_~*~*~*~___

Cordelia's eyes opened instantly once the visions left sat up in her bed and raked her hands through her long, brown hair. Then she placed her head in her hands. Seeing flashes of her future had an impact on her like she never imagined. Cordelia recollected the images of her and Angel…her and Angel's son. She then looked up and stared at her dressing table mirror. A grin, one which she had seen the future Cordelia plaster on a lot of times, appeared on her own face. Five hours of constant flashes of life with Angel, his adorable son, and people who she had yet to meet made Cordelia feel…content. The last few images flashed through her mind once again and she grumbled. She had a great thing with Angel…why did she ruin it?

  



	13. Dreams Xander

**Part: 13/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: X/An**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…around the episode Enemies.**

**Feedback: Crave feedback!**

**Distribution: Please ask me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The visions were taken from Buffy transcripts at www. psyche.kn-bremen.de and were transcribed ****by Joan the English Chick (pisces@englishchick.com).****  
  
**

**_CHAPTER 13_**

**_DREAMS-XANDER_**__

Xander walked quietly into his house and crept up the stairs. He noticed that the television was on in the darkened lounge and went to investigate. He saw his father lying on the couch, fast asleep on his stomach. Empty beer cans were scatter over the floor.

" Dad?" Xander asked as he walked up to his dad. His dad stirred. Xander called his name again.

" X-xander…son…**my** son." Mr. Harris' voice slurred as he awoke, drowsy and drunk.

" Yeah Dad…here let me help you upstairs…to your room."

" My roooom…you m-mean your m-mother's room."

" Dad…"

" S-she t-told me to sleep on the couchhhh…so I was."

" Dad…here let me help you up." Xander said as he balanced his dad and led him out of the lounge.

" I-I told her…no wiffffe of mine c-could make me sleep on the couch…" His dad continued. Xander led his dad up the stairs, ignoring the statements his father made about his mom. Xander glanced at his parent's bedroom…and then changed his mind and directed his dad into his room and plopped him onto his bed. 

" Sooo t-then there was this d-docu-documentary on that box thingy…about…giant pigs…" His dad mumbled before losing consciousness.

" Night dad." Xander mumbled as he grabbed a blanket and a pillow and made his way downstairs.

" I'm so glad that I won't end up like my father in my future." Xander mumbled to himself as he crashed onto the couch. 

Minutes later he was asleep.

~*~*~*~

_Xander: "We've talked about this. We can't announce our engagement while things are so up in the air."_

_Anya: "Why not? It's happy news. Happy news in hard times is a good thing."_

_Xander: "It is, but…if things go as planned, everything could be different. (Anya sighs) Let's just hold on."_

_Anya: "You've been saying that all summer."_

_Xander: "Please, Anya. We'll know more after we talk to Willow and Tara tonight."_

_Anya: "Fine, whatever. Just remember that this whole marriage thing was your stupid idea. I didn't ask to be all crazy." _

_~*~*~*~_

_Anya: (softly to Xander) "I'm not saying we announce it this second."_

_Xander: (whispers) "Anya!"_

_Anya: "Well, I think it would please them to know we're engaged. And I think Willow in particular could use a real morale-booster right now."_

_Xander: "Can we talk about this later?"_

_Anya: "Well, but it's just all the excuses for not telling everyone we're engaged are gone now. I mean, aside from hell bikers, there's nothing standing in our way. This is it. No more surprises." _

_~*~*~*~_

_Xander: "This is because I haven't told them yet about the engagement, isn't it?"_

_Anya: (scoffs) "No. Maybe. Yes! (whines) It's painful and confusing! I mean, first you, you give me this beautiful ring (holds up the box with the ring in it)…and then I can't even wear it in public. I mean, do you know how depressing that is?"_

_Xander: "Anya, I promise, your waiting days are almost over. I, I know it's frustrating…but the way I understand this marriage thing, it's kind of a forever deal."_

_Anya: "Not if you never get started. (softly) I mean, don't you want to get married?"_

_Xander: "Yes."_

_Anya: "So then why won't you tell them?"_

_Xander: "Because…I'm still getting used to the miracle of a steady pay check. And getting out of my parents' house. And this…this husband thing…it's a big step. Or…a lot of little ones. And… and I love you so much…I just want…every step to be just right."_

_Anya: (hopefully) "Really?"_

_He nods. Anya walks up close to him and kisses him. They put arms around each other and continue kissing for a long moment. Suddenly Anya pulls away. _

_Anya: (yells) " Hey! You tricked me! Just now, w-with your fancy talk and, and lips! You keep doing this, and I keep forgetting, and you keep stalling!"_

_She turns and stalks off angrily. _

_Xander: "Anya!"_

_Anya: (continues walking) " When are you going to grow up, Xander?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Anya: "Don't be such a wiener dog. Look at them. Researching demons for the billionth time. They could use a…peppy boost of happy news."_

_Xander: (nods, nervously) "You're right. I'll tell them." _

_He stands up halfway, reconsiders, and sits back down with a glance toward the back. _

_Xander: "As soon as Buffy and Willow come in."_

_Anya: (exasperated) "Chicken."_

_Xander: "Would you stop?"_

_Anya: "Dare you."_

_Xander: "Anya. If I tell them we're engaged right after you dared me to…wouldn't you always wonder if that's the only reason I did it?"_

_Anya: "Oh."_

_Xander: "Score one for Captain Logic."_

_Anya: "No, no. Captain Logic is not steering this tugboat. I smell Captain Fear at the wheel! God, I hate this. This tone in my voice? I dislike it more than you do, and I'm closer to it!"_

_~*~*~*~_

Xander grumbled at himself.

~*~*~*~

_Anya: "Every time I close out the cash register. The dance of capitalist superiority." _

_Anya continues dancing, and Dawn copies her movement. Xander continues watching. _

_Xander: (softly) "I'm gonna marry that girl."_

_Buffy: "What?! She's fifteen and my sister, so don't ev- Oh."_

_Xander: "Hey, everybody. Can I, um…uh…there's something Anya and I…wanna tell you." _

_He walks over to the counter. Anya comes to his side, holding a stack of paper money. _

_Anya: (quietly) "Now?"_

_Xander: "Now."_

_Xander puts his arm around Anya's shoulders, turns to face the rest of the gang. _

_Xander: "We're getting married."_

_Dawn: (smiling) "Oh my god."_

_Tara: "Congratulations!"_

_Willow: "That…that's…wow."_

_Xander: "It's a big wow."_

_Anya: (to Xander) "I…I thought you were waiting for the right moment."_

_Xander: "I did." _

_Xander and Anya kiss. Dawn watches intently. Anya giggles as the kiss ends. _

~*~*~*~

_Anya: "And he said he couldn't imagine the rest of his life without me, and then he gave me this!"_

_Dawn holds Anya's hand to look at the engagement ring and Xander stands beside Anya. _

_Xander: "Which I'll be paying for the rest of my life."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy and Xander are hugging. _

_Buffy: "You're getting married! You!"_

_Xander: (hoarsely) "Me. Choking."_

_Buffy: "Oh, sorry. I just, I can't believe it. Seems like only yesterday you had to pay a girl to date you."_

_Xander: "Like I'd ever pay. (snickers nervously) Define 'date.'" _

_~*~*~*~_

_Dawn: (to Anya) "Congratulations."_

_Dawn hugs Anya briefly. _

_Dawn: "You're very lucky. Finding a guy like him."_

_Xander: "Not as lucky as me."_

_Xander kisses Anya on the cheek. Buffy watches with a smile. _

_~*~*~*~_

Xander grins in his sleep.

~*~*~*~

_Giles: "Anya is a wonderful former vengeance demon, I'm sure you'll spend…many years of…non-hell-dimensional bliss."_

_Xander smiles, looks a bit nervous. _

_Giles: "Is she moving in with you?"_

_Xander: "Um…"_

_Giles: "You know, with your combined incomes, you might think about a down payment on a house."_

_Xander: "Like the kind you **live** in?"_

_Giles: "No rush. I'm sure you have plenty to think about with the arrangements for the wedding and so on. You've got the rest of your lives to plan the rest of your lives."_

_Xander: (laughs, nervously) "Yeah, yeah."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Anya (to Giles and Buffy): "So I was thinking maybe a June wedding. But then I remembered that they always had the highest percentage of calls for vengeance. So now I'm leaning towards as soon as damn possible. I mean, mortal life being so short, we gotta get in as much marital bliss as we can before we wither and die. I mean, there's just so much to consider, though, I mean, planning the wedding, and, and new cars, house and babies. You **have** to plan for babies, or they just run roughshod over your entire existence."_

_Buffy: (to Giles) "Look, all that matters is that they're happy. (to Anya) Everything else is thick gravy goodness."_

_Anya: "I know. I mean. I am the luckiest ex-demon in the world. I mean, to be able to find the one person in all dimensions that I was meant to be with, and have everything work out exactly as I dreamed. (Xander smiles at her) I mean, how often does the universe allow that to happen?" _

_~*~*~*~_

_Xander: "Air. Sweet mother oxygen."_

_Buffy: "You okay?"_

_Xander: "Yeah. I just…it's just, I didn't think it would be so much."_

_Buffy: "But this is good. I mean, this is…love and celebration and moving forward. Anya's right. This is the way life's supposed to work out."_

_Xander: (nods) "Right. Deep pools of ooey delight. I'm wallowing, not drowning."_

_Buffy: "Definite wallow action."_

_~*~*~*~_

Xander sighs heavily.

~*~*~*~

_Anya: "You don't have to go to work?"_

_Xander: "Nah, I shut the crew down for the day. My guys start dancing around me, I don't know if I can deal. It's a flab thing. So, waffles?"_

_Anya: "Will you still make me waffles when we're married?"_

_Xander: "No, I'll only make them for myself, but by California law, you will own half of them. (kisses her) Hey, how about omelettes? I could do an omelette. I've almost got that…"_

~*~*~*~

_Xander:_

**_" She is the one_**

**_   She's such wonderful fun  
  Such passion and grace."_**

**_  Warm in the night when I'm right in her tight- _**_[catches himself]  
** Embrace! Tight embrace! **[hugs her]  
** I'll never let her go **[Anya putting slippers on]  
** The love we've known can only grow  
There's just one thing that - no.  
I'll never tell."**_

_Both:   
** 'Cause there's nothing to tell.**_

~*~*~*~

_Anya:  
** "When things get rough, he  
Just hides behind his Buffy! **[Xander gives her a look]**  
Now look, he's getting huffy  
'Cause he knows that I know."**_

_Xander:  
**"She clings  
She's needy  
She's also really greedy  
She nev…"**_

_Anya:   
** "His eyes are beady!"**_

_Xander:   
** "This is my verse, hello!  
She…"**_

_Both:   
** "You know..."**_

_Xander:   
**"You're quite the charmer."**_

_Anya:   
**"My knight in armor."**_

_Xander:  
**" You're the cutest of the Scoobies  
With your lips as red as rubies  
And your firm yet supple- **[catches himself]**  
Tight embrace!"**_

_Anya:   
** "He'll always be my feller"**_

_Xander:   
** "That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified."**_

_Anya:  
** " I've read this tale  
There's wedding, then betrayal  
I know there'll come the day I'll want to run and hide."**_

_They get up, crawl across the table toward each other._

_Both:  
** " I lied  
I said it's easy  
I've tried  
But there's these fears I've can't quell."**_

_Xander:   
** "Am I crazy?"**_

_Anya:   
** "Am I dreamin'?"**_

_Xander:   
** "Am I marrying a demon?"**_

_Both:  
** " We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell!  
So, thank god, I'll never tell!  
I swear that I'll never tell!"**_

~*~*~*~

_Anya: "Xander?!"_

_Xander: "Well, I didn't know what was gonna happen! I just thought there were gonna be dances and songs. (to Anya) I just wanted to make sure we'd…we'd work out. (nervous smile) Get a happy ending."_

_~*~*~*~_

Xander's face scrunched up ashamedly.

~*~*~*~ 

_Anya: "I can't decide whether to put my bridesmaids in cocktail dresses…(Buffy and Xander roll their eyes)…or the traditional burlap with blood larva."_

_Xander: "The traditional what?"_

_Anya: "Well, I was a demon for a thousand years, you don't expect me to turn my back on all the ways of my people."_

_Buffy: "Uh, can I weigh in on this whole me wearing larva…"_

_Anya/Xander: "No."_

_Anya: (to Xander) "At least I'm not asking you to perform the groom's rite of self-flagellation." _

_~*~*~*~_

_Xander: "What happened to Buffy? _

_Xander and Anya are studying a diagram of seating arrangements. _

_Anya: (points) "Table four. I put her with your family."_

_Xander: "Great. Except, we don't hate Buffy."_

_Xander: "Let's put her back at table one."_

_Anya: "Well, where do I put D'Hoffryn?"_

_Xander: "We're not inviting D'Hoffryn."_

_Anya: "We have to, he's my ex-boss! You're inviting your work buddies."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Anya: "Well, if you like the food here, honey, maybe we should get it for the reception."_

_Dawn: "You're serving burgers? (Anya nods) Cool!"_

_Anya: "Well, time is running very short.  Anyway, I still have to select the bridesmaids' dresses, and, well, then there are the guests from out of town and the ones from the demon realm -- you wouldn't believe how many of them have yet to let us know either way." _

_~*~*~*~_

_Xander: "Ahn, that was Buffy, she's working late, so I might have to go- yah!"_

_Xander turns to see Halfrek. _

_Halfrek: (deep resonant voice) "I have been called, and vengeance shall I wreak. (points at Xander) Cower, masculine one…tremble as you face my wrath!"_

_Xander: "Honey?"_

_Anya turns to see where he's looking. She gasps. _

_Halfrek: (resonant voice) "Hello. I am here to tear this man apart. (Anya smiling happily) How many pieces do you wish?"_

_Anya: "Halfrek!"_

_Halfrek: (normal woman's voice) "Anyanka? Oh my god!"_

_Both women squeal and giggle and hug. _

_Anya: "How are you, how are you?"_

_Xander: "You two…you know each other?"_

_Anya: "Funny, Halfrek, I didn't summon you to kill Xander, I called to invite you to our wedding."_

_Halfrek: "Y- Oh my…what an embarrassing mistake! (Anya shows her the engagement ring) Oh my god, gorgeous!"_

_They continue giggling. Xander stands up slowly. _

_Xander: "Wow, um, you two clearly have some catching up to do. So I'll, uh…(gestures) I'll not be in the apartment." (leaves)_

_Halfrek: "So, um…you're marrying that man with the large upper arms? Why?"_

_Anya: "Well, because I love him."_

_Halfrek: "Hmm."_

_Anya: "Oh, we're gonna be very happy together."_

_Halfrek: "Hmm."_

_Anya: "What?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Xander: "Hey, did your friend have a good time? And then leave?"_

_Anya: (sullen) "She's gone."_

_Xander: "So, Ahn, the way she looked, with…the face…(nervous laugh) That wasn't what you used to look like, was it?"_

_Anya: "Is there something wrong with that? I mean, did you think she was unattractive?"_

_Xander: "Okay, is there any answer to that question that won't make you nuts?"_

_Anya: (to Xander) "It's not like you're so perfect either, what with your…strangely large upper arms and your tendency to criticize."_

_~*~*~*~_

Xander breathed in heavily.

~*~*~*~

_Anya: "And we're just sitting here. Why are we just sitting here? Why aren't we doing something?"_

_Xander: "We are. We will. We've been through worse."_

_Anya: (panting, rubbing her chest) "Not like this. I just can't breathe…I can't breathe…"_

_Xander: (grabbing her hands) "Ahn, stop. Stop, Ahn, stop! Listen to me. You're just freaking out, okay? It's normal. You're just…you're just scared. We all are. We'll come up with a plan… and we'll get through it, all right? We'll do something."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Xander on the floor, groaning in pain. _

_Anya: "Xander."_

_Xander looks up and painfully gets to his feet and goes to Anya who stands at the foot of the stairs staring at him._

_Xander: "It's okay. I'm okay, see? Shh."_

_He strokes her face gently and leans his forehead against hers. _

_Xander: (whispers) "It's all right. I'm okay."_

_~*~*~*~_

Xander smiled at the affection both him and his future fiancée shared.

~*~*~*~

_Anya: "See…this seating chart makes no sense. We have to do it again."_

_Xander: "The seating chart's fine. Let's get back to the table arrangements. I'm starting to have dreams of gardenia bouquets. (winces) I am so glad my manly coworkers didn't just hear me say that." (eating chips)_

_Anya: "Will you stop wolfing down those chips? You're not even hungry, you're just nervous."_

_Xander: "Yeah! Wedding, one week! We have friends, family, demons flying in, a to-do list getting no shorter, and do NOT- (grabs the bag back) -take my chips." _

_They stare at each other angrily. Dawn comes over, holding two plastic cups. _

_Dawn: "Hey guys! How's the soon-to-be-newlyweds? Nervous?"_

_Anya/Xander: "No!"_

_~*~*~*~___

_Willow: "Thanks. So how are Mr. and Mrs. High-Strung?"_

_Dawn: "I'm betting they explode."_

_Willow: "You know, when I was little, I used to spend hours imagining what my wedding to Xander would be like. And now I look at them…(looks at Anya and Xander at the bar) I just think…(mocking laugh) Nee-hee-hee!"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Anya: "We'll never get to the airport in time to pick up your stupid uncle."_

_Xander: "It just gives my Uncle Rory more time at the bar. Trust me, he'll be happy."_

_Anya: (mouth full) "Great. So he can sleep off his drunken stupor on our newly re-upholstered couch."_

_Xander: "He can't afford a hotel."_

_Anya: "Why are you defending him?"_

_Xander: "I'm not. I hate my uncle. I hate my whole family. That's why I'm marrying you, to start a new family. Have children, make them hate us, then one day they'll get married, we'll sleep on their couch. It's the circle of life." (smiling)_

_Anya: "Well, the Gnarals are teleporting in, in twenty minutes. If I'm not there to greet them…somebody's getting incinerated."_

_Xander: "Why did we ever agree to have your friends, who are demons, and my family, who are monsters, stay at our place?"_

_Anya: "Well, I can only do so much, Xander. Planning this marriage is like staging the invasion of Normandy."_

_Xander: "Without the laughs. We should have eloped."_

_Anya: "No! I've been through too much planning this wedding, and it is **going** to happen. It is going to be our perfect, perfect day if I have to kill every one of our guests and half this town to do it."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Xander is sitting on the edge of a bathtub and Anya is sitting beside him on the closed toilet. Faint sounds of angry voices in background. _

_Anya: "So you think that their marriage is better than ours, is that it?"_

_Xander: "No! But granted, I have a hard time imagining Nick and Nora Fury hiding out from their own relatives in the bathroom. (sighs) And I have no idea what Riley and Mrs. Riley's wedding was like."_

_Anya: "Well, you haven't shut up about them."_

_Xander: "Well, they have a great marriage! And it bummed Buffy out, but I can see it. And Anya…I really have no clue what their wedding was like."_

_Anya: "So our wedding…(Xander nodding)…is not our marriage." (smiles)_

_Xander: "Separate things. One fills me with a dread akin to public speaking engagements." _

_Anya: "And that would be the wedding."_

_Xander: "Which will be over soon."_

_Anya: "But our marriage…"_

_Xander: "That lasts forever."_

_~*~*~*~_

Xander gulped in anticipation.

~*~*~*~

_Mr. Harris: (tapping his watch) "Xander, you're not ready yet?" (Xander rolling his eyes)_

_Mrs. Harris: "Look at my hair. (looking at her reflection in a compact) Of course, I suppose it doesn't really matter, 'cause I won't actually be in any of the pictures."_

_Xander: (exasperated) "You'll be in the pictures, Mom. Hey, hey, how's about some breakfast?"_

_Mrs. Harris: "Oh, well, I guess if I'm a little plump it doesn't matter, since I won't really be…"_

_Xander: "You'll be in the pictures, Mom!"_

_Mr. Harris: "That's one of hers, right? (to Krelvin-a demon) Hey. You're one of hers, right?"_

_Xander: "You met Krelvin already, Dad. Last night."_

_Krelvin: "Yeah. Yeah, uh, we met. You, uh, you said I resembled your mother-in-law."_

_Mrs. Harris: "Tony!"_

_Mr. Harris: (remembering) "Oh, yeah."_

 ~*~*~* 

_Buffy: "Look at you. You look great, Mr. About-To-Get-Married. (smiling) Glowing." _

_Pause while Buffy continues trying to tie Xander's bow-tie. Suddenly she stops smiling. _

_Buffy: "Oh my god! Maybe you're pregnant!"_

_Xander: (grins) "Maybe. I dunno. Maybe I'm just happy."_

_Buffy looks at him, starts to well up. _

_Xander: (concerned) "Teary."_

_Buffy: (still fiddling with bow tie) "Yes. Happy. Happy for you. That makes me happy for me. You and Anya give me hope. It's like…you two are proof that there's light at the end of this very long, long, nasty tunnel. And, I cannot tie this tie."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Buffy: "You're one of the decent ones, Xander. I hope I'm as lucky as you guys someday."_

_Xander: "You wanna get lucky? I've still got, what, fifteen, twenty minutes?"_

_Buffy smiles, hugs him. _

_Xander: "Now, let's go over the list one more time. Number one?"_

_Buffy: "Don't let your dad near the bar."_

_Xander: "Check. Number two?"_

_Buffy: "Don't let your mom near the bar."_

_Xander: "Check."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Xander enters the room with all the relatives. A guy comes up to him and shakes his hand. He smiles and nods. Other people notice Xander, turn to smile at him, pat his back, shake his hand, say "congratulations" etc. Xander moves through the crowd. An elderly woman starts pinching Xander's cheeks. His mom comes up. _

_Mrs. Harris: "Alexander. Do you realize that the usher sat us in the third row?"_

_Xander: "Mom, I'm sure it was a mistake."_

_Mrs. Harris: "Well, I-I don't think it was really…"_

_Old Man: "Excuse me."_

_Uncle Rory: "Say Neph, do you know where the photographer is? I've got a proposition for him…"_

_Old Man: (tugging Xander's arm) "Please, I really need to talk to you."_

_Dawn: " Xander?"_

_Mrs. Harris: "Honey, listen to me."_

_Xander is surrounded and looks a bit overwhelmed. Dawn comes hurrying over. _

_Dawn: "Xander, one of Anya's presents got loose!"_

_Xander: "Got loose?"_

_Mrs. Harris: "It's fine…(unintelligible)_

_Dawn: "Yeah, it's a fully live squiggily thingy (Xander's mom still talking) and hey, and why is Halfrek a bridesmaid?"_

_Old Man: "Please, please, you have to listen. You have to listen to me!"_

_Dawn, Rory, and Xander's Mom continue talking over each other as the old man pulls Xander a few feet away. _

_Old Man: "You can't get married today. It's a huge mistake."_

_Xander: "Yeah right, thanks for the advice, Uncle…help me here?"_

_Old Man: "Uncle? You don't recognize me, do you?"_

_Xander: "I'm sorry, I don't…"_

_Old Man: "It sounds crazy, I know. But you have to believe me. (Xander looking puzzled) I'm Xander Harris. I'm you."_

_Xander: "What do you mean, you're me?"_

_Old Man: "I'm you. I'm you from the future."_

_Xander: "Oh, from the future! For a minute I thought you were a nutball but now that you're from the future…"_

_Old Man: (agitated) "Please, listen to me. I found a way back to warn you. To tell you…"_

_Xander: "Hey, hey, easy, easy. Everything's going to be all right."_

_Mr. Harris: "Toast!"_

_Xander: (looks over his shoulder) "I swear I told that guy no drinks before the ceremony."_

_Mr. Harris is at the bar, standing up and raising his glass as the other guests look over. _

_Mr. Harris: "A toast! To the Harris clan."_

_Old Man: "Look. Look! I can prove it to you."_

_Mr. Harris: (faintly in background) "I know in the past we've had our problems…"_

_The old man reaches into his pants pocket and takes out a small glowing purple orb. Xander's Dad continues talking in the background. _

_Old Man: "I thought you might need convincing. Come on. Follow me."_

_He leads Xander away. Xander looks over his shoulder at his dad, who continues talking, quite drunk. _

_Mr. Harris: "...and to my wife, Jessica. Where are you, honey?"_

_He looks around. Mrs. Harris is standing amongst the others, looking embarrassed. . _

_Mr. Harris: "There she is. (raising glass) To my wife. What would I do without you, beautiful?" _

_Mrs. Harris looks a bit surprised, smiles. _

_Mr. Harris: "Wellllllll, for starters, I probably wouldn't need to drink so much, would I." _

_Mrs. Harris looks hurt. The other guests look uncomfortable. _

_Mr. Harris: "On the brighter side, marriage has probably saved me from a nasty dose of the clap. (chuckles) Here's to ya." (drinks) _

_~*~*~*~_

**[A.N. I didn't include the visions that Xander was shown from the future…cause that'd be visions of the future being shown in visions of the future…and as you can tell I'm confusing myself and probably everyone! They are mentioned though.]**

~*~*~*

_Old Man: "But you can't marry Anya."_

_Xander: "But…"_

_Old Man: "You'll hurt her less today than you will later. Believe me. Sometimes, two people…all they bring each other…is pain."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Willow: (fiddles with his clothing) "You're getting married. My little Xander."_

_Xander: "All growed up."_

_Willow: "It's a good thing I realized I was gay, otherwise, hey, you, me and formal wear…" _

_Xander gives a small smile and hugs her. Over her shoulder, his face looks very conflicted. _

_Willow: "Do you know how much I love you?"_

_Xander: "Mmm…'bout half as much as I love you."_

_Willow smiles, pulls out of the hug. _

_Willow: (smiling) "You ready for the long walk?"_

_Xander: "Um…yeah, just give me a sec, I wanna work on my vows."_

_Willow: "Take your time. It's not like we can start the wedding without you."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Willow: "He's gone. Xander disappeared!"_

_~*~*~*~_

Xander's mouth parted slightly in shock.

~*~*~*

_Xander walks along in the rain, still wearing his tux, getting soaked._

_~*~*~*~_

_Anya: "Xander's gone? Xander is missing? (loudly) What do you mean Xander's missing?!"_

_~*~*~*~_

_A brawl breaks out between the demons and the Harris'. Total chaos._

_~*~*~*~_

_(Old Man) Demon: "It didn't take much either. I scared off your fiancé with a couple of phoney visions."_

_Anya: (tearful) "Visions of what?"_

_Demon: "Your future. _**[A.N Ironic much? I hadn't even watched this episode when I thought of the title]**_  Or his nightmare vision of your future."_

_Anya: (crying) "That's it? That's all you did?"_

_Demon: "Yeah, it was easy. Look at that, you're crying. Oh, I like that."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Xander: "Anya!"_

_Anya: "Xander!"_

_Anya runs over to Xander. _

_Anya: "I'm so…I'm so glad you're here. It was all lies, what he showed you…it wasn't true, he just wanted to break us up."_

_Xander: "It doesn't matter now."_

_Anya: "So we'll be okay." _

_~*~*~*~_

Xander sighed in relief.

~*~*~*~

_Anya: (smiling) "So…we're ready now. Let's get married."_

_She tries to turn away but Xander is still holding her hands, stopping her. _

_Xander: "I…I'm not. (Anya looking confused) I'm not ready. I can't, Ahn, I'm sorry."_

_Anya: "But it wa - it wasn't real. What he showed you, it wasn't real."_

_Xander: "I know it wasn't real. But it could be." _

_Anya stares at him, getting teary again. _

_Anya: "What was it? Was it about me? 'Cause he wanted you to hate me, Xander."_

_Xander: "It wasn't you. (sighs) It wasn't you I was hating. (pauses) I had these thoughts, and…fears before this. Maybe we just went too fast."_

_Anya: "Look, everybody has thoughts. It's natural, it doesn't mean that, that getting married is wrong."_

_Xander: "I know, I know…"_

_Anya: (desperate)" Look, you're just shaken up, okay? You just calm down and we'll start over, okay?"_

_Xander looks over at the main room at his parents yelling at each other. Mr. Harris is standing while Mrs. Harris sits in a chair. Xander's Dad is yelling angrily and Xander's Mom arguing back at him. It looks like he tries to hit her and she grabs his hand._

_Xander: (tearful) "We can't start over. If this is a mistake, it's forever, and…I don't want to hurt you. Not that way." _

_Xander: "I'm sorry. (Anya crying) I am so sorry."_

_Anya sniffles, wipes her eyes with her hand, continues crying. Slowly, in a daze, she turns and walks away. _

_Xander watches her go. Then he turns and walks outside. _

~*~*~*~

A loud bang and thunderous voices woke Xander up instantly. Xander leaned over on the couch and peered from it to see his parents pointing fingers at each other and yelling. As Xander sat up, the flood of images replayed in his mind. Xander glanced back at his parents and sighed. He realised that in his future…he would give up his one chance of happiness.


	14. Dreams Oz

**Part: 14/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy…now around Enemies.**

**Couples: W/Oz**

**A/N This chapter was slotted for Oz visions but due to exams and school stuff my mind is mushy. Therefore I am unable to think of a chapter filled with future visions for Oz. I apologise if you were looking forward to that. I did manage to scrape up a beginning, but really couldn't think of visions and an end. Basically Oz probably would have visions of his past, Willow, werewolf changes, and his music career. I'll mention any important visions and information I think he may obtain in future chapters. Truthfully, I want to finish the vision chapters off and get to the "interesting" chapters. Once again I apologise!!!**

**_CHAPTER 14_**

**_DREAMS-OZ_**

Oz slowly walked to his house. He looked up and saw that the moon was almost full.

" Mental note: Lock self up tomorrow night." Oz muttered.

He remembered that in his future he would be some rock star…that was cool. But would he have Willow by his side? When he reached his house, he went into his room. He found his guitar and put it in his closet and eyed a picture of him and Willow.  He picked up the picture frame and looked at the picture of his girlfriend. Sudden thoughts flashed through his mind. Was his gut feeling going to be right? Were he and Willow going to break up? Oz yawned and lay down on his bed. He then decided, for his and Willow's sake, it didn't matter what his future was…he was just going to live in the present. With that thought Oz closed his eyes.


	15. Dreams Angel

**Part: 15/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A **

**Spoilers: Since I haven't exactly mentioned this. I have changed most of the timeline and stuff. Now set in season three of Buffy…around the episode 'Enemies'.  Visions aren't going to be particularly up to Hell's Bells and Sleep Tight in future chapters, there will *probably* be references to other episodes past those. Don't trust me right now though…I'm still unsure of what I'm putting in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. **

**Feedback: Hopin' for a lotta reviews!! (hint!hint!)**

**_CHAPTER 15_**

**_DREAMS-ANGEL_**__

Angel walked into his mansion and brushed his leather duster off…wiping traces of the three vampires he had just dusted. He went into his room and stripped down to his boxers and lay down in his bed. He thought of the day's events and wondered why his future contained Cordelia and not Buffy. His hand then absently touched his cheek and he replayed the kiss again. Overcome with exhaustion…Angel dozed off.

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordelia is __working behind the registration desk, glancing at Angel every once and awhile._

_Angel: "__What do you want to say?"___

_Cordy: "Me? Nothing. What makes you think I want to…"___

_Angel: "Because I know you."___

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordelia: "Angel, please, I know you and ever since you came back from your grief-trip I can tell something's not right. And obviously it's not -- Buffy's dead."_

_Angel: "I am okay."___

_Cordy: "Then what's the problem?"___

_Angel: "That I'm okay. That losing Buffy  didn't kill me, that I could deal with it. In all those years no one ever mattered, not like she did. And now she's gone. Forever."___

_Cordy: "And you're still here."_

_Angel: "Yeah. And it feels like I'm betraying her somehow."___

_Cordy: " You're a living, breathing -- well a living, anyway -- good guy who's still fighting and trying to help people. That's not betraying her, that's honoring her."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel slightly smiled.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "You're the one I'm worried about."_

_Cordy: "Am I a bad person? Am I just a horrible person? Because I know I can be snippy sometimes."_

_Angel: "This isn't happening because you're bad. - If anything it's because you're strong. Stronger than you realize."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "Don't you come at me through Cordelia ever again. You play that card a second time and I'll kill you."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy: "What if that guy you freed is someone or something that's truly terrible? Wolfram and Hart won this time and it's all _**my**_ fault."_

_Angel: "It's not about winning, Cordelia, it's about what's at stake. And in this particular scenario you were way more important than winning. - I can't worry about that guy I set free. I did what I had to do. I'll just deal with the consequences when they happen."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel's smile broadened a little (well as much as an emotionally stunted vampire could).

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: " She's got the big puppy love. I mean, who wouldn't? You're handsome, and brave, and heroic, emotionally stunted, erratic, prone to turning evil and, lets face it, a eunuch."_

_Angel: "Hey, how can you…I'm not a eunuch."_

_Cordy: "Angel, it's just a figure of speech."_

_Angel: "Find a better one."_

_Cordy: "I just mean that sex is a no-no for you. Because of this whole 'if you know perfect bliss you'll turn evil' curse. Really no cure for that, huh?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy: "You know, there is your business life and then there is your social life, and everybody knows that you keep those two things sepa..."_

_Cordy trails off as one of the male health club members walks by._

_Cordy: "I'm gonna go see if _**he**_ knows anything."_

_Later Cordy is talking to four guys: "There could be follow-up questions. I'll need some home phone numbers. Why don't we start with you, Benny?"_

_Angel comes up behind her and leans in close to her._

_Angel: "I'm gonna check something out."_

_Cordy: "Bye."_

_Angel looks at the four guys, starts to leave then turns back to Cordy._

_Angel: "Maybe when you're done with your _**work**_ - here - you can pick me up. - Okay."_

_Angel leaves._

_Cordy: "He's just someone I work with."_

_~*~*~*~_

A little snicker crept out of the vampire's mouth.

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: "This is totally like him. Doing the mystery dance with some cheap blonde?"_

_Fred: "Brunette. She was a cheap brunette."_

_Cordy: "You're right. This isn't like him."_

~*~*~*~

_Fred: "The man who can have everything but love. - Well, maybe in some ways you're better off, because love is…well, in a way it's everything. But it's also heartache and disappointment…and those are good things to avoid."_

_Cordy comes hurrying out and Angel and Fred turn their heads to look at her._

_Cordy, a bit breathless: "Angel, Willow's on the phone…She's alive! Buffy's alive!"_

_Angel and Fred look at each other for a beat then Angel jumps up and runs into the hotel after Cordy._

~*~*~*~

_Gunn: "How'd it go?"_

_Angel: "I think those two pretty much summed it up. To be honest…I _**really**_ don't wanna talk about it."_

_Cordy: "But…ah, Angel…we're your friends. (Gives him a big, friendly smile) and, and it-it's not healthy to repress stuff like _**this**_. You-you need to share your - pain, express those feelings of grief and longing or…the curiosity is gonna kill me!"_

_~*~*~*~_

A relieved expression fluttered over Angel's visage once he knew Buffy would be alive in the future.

~*~*~*~__

_Cordy: "Pfft! Sneaking off, right. Fred can barely tie her shoes without Mr. 'oh, you're my big, fat hero!' around."_

_Angel: "You think I'm fat?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy: "Next up: multiple stab wounds. Angel!"_

_Angel jumps of his stool and hurries over to the settee._

_Angel: "Uh, it's my turn. Oh, yay!"_

_Cordy: "What a dork."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Dylan: "No, no. There was a chick here. She was cute, brunette. Well, she said that a melodramatic guy named Angel would eventually show up."_

_Angel: "Cordelia…thinks I'm melodramatic?"_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel grinned (yes, grinned!).

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "Well, that thing that Billy brought out in others? - The hatred and anger…that's something I lost a long time ago."_

_Cordy: "Even when you were evil?"_

_Angel: "I never hated my victims, I never killed out of anger, it was always about the - pain and the pleasure."_

_Cordy: "Huh. So I guess you could say that your demoness makes less petty than humans. Almost noble - I mean, in a twisted, dark and really disturbing kind of way."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "You know, I've been around a long time…"_

_Cordy: "Which reminds me. Next birthday, you think we could skip the two-hundred and fifty odd candles on the cake and the inevitable fire marshal and just go and just go with a little song?"_

_Angel: "And I've never known anyone like you."_

_Cordy: "Well, duh!"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy: "You're off your game. It's because of the prophecy Wes and Gunn are trying to get their hands on. You think the end is coming."_

_Angel turns back to face her: "The end is not coming. Someone is always uncovering some ancient scroll, and they're always saying the same thing: that something terrible is coming. Do you know how many of these things I've seen in my very long life?"_

_Cordy: "Four?"_

_Angel: "Three. But there's nothing to worry about."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Fred: "Kye-rumption."_

_Angel: "What's it mean?"_

_Fred: "It's when two great heroes meet on the field of battle and recognize their mutual fate…when I see you and Cordelia sparring Kye-rumption always comes to mind."_

_Angel after a beat: "Me and Cordelia."_

_Fred: "I know. She's such a hero, with the visions and the courage. It's only natural that you and she would be drawn to one__ another. _

_Angel: "Oh, whoa, wait a minute. There's nothing going on between me and Cordelia."_

_Fred: "Nothing but Moira. Moira is the gut physical attraction between two larger than life souls."_

_Angel: "Ha. No, there is no attraction. Cordelia is a friend. Someone I work with. That's all."_

~*~*~*~

The vampire with a soul fidgeted in his sleep.

_~*~*~*~*_

_Wes: "Both. In his case it meant that some day the vampire in him might die, but the human in him might live."_

_Fred: "That he would be like a normal man?"_

_Wes: "Yes."___

~*~*~*~

Angel raised an eyebrow in surprise.

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel laughs: "See? You're funny! And I, well I get off a good one every once in a while, but you…"_

_Cordy, sipping her coffee: "Angel, are you trying to say you love me?"_

_Angel: "What?"_

_Cordy: "I love you too."_

_Angel: "You do? When did this…"_

_Cordy: "You guys love us and we love you. They were all saying it earlier. Just in case this prophecy comes true and we all die."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy: "Hey, what are friends for?"_

_Darla: "If you ask me, they're for knocking you up and leaving you high and dry."_

_Angel spins around to see a very pregnant Darla standing on the top landing leading down into the lobby from outside._

_Darla: "Hello, lover. Long time no see."_

_Angel: "Darla."_

_Cordy: "Darla?"_

_Wes: "Darla!" weird_

_Fred: "Who's Darla?"_

_Gunn: "Angel's old flame from way back. The one that died and came back to life. She's a vampire."_

_~*~*~*~_

Shock consumed the vampire.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "This is impossible."_

_Darla: "Tell me about it - daddy!"_

_Cordy: "You slept with her?"_

_Angel: "Vampires can't have children. Wesley?"_

_Wes: "Ah, no, he's right. It's not possible."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Lorne: "What happened here?"_

_Cordy: "Angel boned her."_

_Angel: "Just once. Just the one night. Ah, just the two or three one times that one night…"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Lorne: "It could be anything. A child born to two vampires…"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Gunn: "Well, we do know that Darla is pregnant with something!"_

_Angel: "That's biologically impossible."_

_Lorne: "And mystically unfair. You've fought long and hard for good. If your destiny is to spawn something evil…"_

_Angel: "I don't see __how anything spawned by Darla and me could be good."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel lay in his bed, stunned.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "How's she doing?"_

_Lorne: "Well, she's weary. The poor thing looks like she's about eighteen months pregnant. Hope they're not twins."_

_Angel: "Not her. Cordelia."_

_Lorne: "Oh, ah, I sense that she's - hurt and _**pissed **_what with the lying and deception and et cetera. You should probably stay out of her way for a while, huh?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "Are you feeling any better?"_

_Cordy: "Yeah. You don't have to stay with me."_

_Angel: "Gunn's gonna be right here. I'm not gonna keep telling you how sorry I am. I'm gonna tell you - that she'll never do it again."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel frowned.

~*~*~*~

_Darla: "Come on! Do it! (Angel hesitates) Do it!"_

_Angel slowly lowers the stake and looks down at Darla's belly and hears a heartbeat. Angel slowly steps back from Darla. Darla lunges, grabs a hold of Angel's jacket and shakes him._

_Darla: "Do it! Do it! Make it stop!"_

_Angel gently restrains her, wrapping her tightly in his arms and pulling her up against his chest._

_Angel: "The child. The child has a heartbeat. It has a soul."_

_Darla flailing wildly: "No! Not my child! No!"_

_Angel: "Our child. Our child. Our child. That's why you've been craving purer and purer blood. That's why it's been driving you out of your mind. It has a soul."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel almost gaped in disbelief.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: " I was thinking about the last time you were here."_

_Darla: "Mmm - that. Kind of hard to forget."_

_Angel: "I know. I've tried."_

_Darla: "Hey, you're the one that came in here all 'the world is a cold and lonely place.'"_

_Angel: "I had a bad day."_

_Darla: "So, you threw me through those glass doors, slammed me against the wall, pushed me onto the bed and took what you wanted."_

_Angel: "It seemed like the thing to do - at the time."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Wes: " We had a bit of a breakthrough with the Nyazian Scroll translation. I thought you should know. The Tro-clan isn't a person or persons. It's a confluence of events."_

_Cordy: "Which means it not only involves you, Darla and the child, but other horrible things we don't know about."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy: "I see it."_

_Darla: "My little parasite."_

_Wes: "It's - it's human. Human as in - a boy."_

_Angel: "Boy? Gonna have a son. (A slight smile creeps across Angel's face) I'm gonna have a son. Me. A father. To a son."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel smiled…so far his future wasn't all that bad. What else could go wrong?

~*~*~*~

_Holtz: "Angelus."_

_Angel turns around and sees Holtz._

_Holtz: "I've been looking for you."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Wes: "Holtz? The vampire hunter that tracked you and Darla..."_

_Angel: "Through the late seventeen hundreds, yeah."_

_Fred: "Maybe he's part of what's supposed to rain down ruination upon mankind. The Nyazian Prophecies did say that the Tro-clan was going to be a confluence of events."_

_Cordy: "And the sudden appearance of an eighteenth century vampire hunter in the twenty first century does seem pretty confluey."_

_Fred: " That's the tragic beauty of a cosmic convergence. I-I mean, he just plays his own small part. He-he comes here looking for Angel and Darla, and in the process ends up finding Angel's unborn child, who, as it turns out, wasn't evil at all as we feared, but was actually meant to be some sort of Messianic figure. But Holtz kills it before it's even born and his vengeance somehow triggers the end of the world! Or not! It could go either way."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel groaned and cursed himself. He should've known, living on the Hellmouth, to never say "what else could go wrong?"

~*~*~*~

_Darla: " It wants to come out. I can feel it. It's ready. It's just - I can't let it. I can't let because... because..."_

_Angel: "You love it."_

_Darla: "Completely. I love it completely. I-I-I don't think I've ever loved anything as much as this life that's inside of me. I don't know what to do."_

_Angel: "Well, you-you'll do the only thing that you can do. - You'll have it. You'll have it and then..."_

_Darla: "What? We'll raise it?"_

_Angel: "Why not?"_

_Darla: "What do I have to offer a child, a _**human**_ child, besides ugly death?"_

_Angel: " What I do know is that you love this baby, our baby. You've bonded with it. You've spent nine months carrying it, nourishing it..."_

_Darla: " No, I haven't been nourishing it. I haven't given this baby a thing. I'm dead. It's been nourishing me. These feelings that I'm having, they're not mine. They're coming from it. Angel, I don't have a soul. It does. And right now that soul is inside of me, but soon, it won't be and then... I won't be able to love it. I won't even be able to remember that I loved it. (Starts to cry) I want to remember."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Darla: "No? It's really not, is it? We did so many terrible things together. So much destruction, so much - pain. - We can't make up for any of it. You know that, don't you."_

_Angel after a beat: "Yeah."_

_Darla: "This child - Angel, it's the one good thing we ever did together. The only good thing."_

_Angel buries his face in his hands, still holding onto Darla's, takes a sobbing breath._

_Darla: "You make sure to tell him that."_

_Darla is holding one of the splinters of wood and buries it in her chest, gasping. Angel lifts his head and stares as Darla turns to dust, leaving a naked baby lying in the rain, crying._

_~*~*~*~_

The vampire moaned in astonishment.

~*~*~*~

_Sahjhan: "You can't just let him walk away! Not now! Not after what you swore to me!"_

_Holtz: "I swore that I would show no mercy. And I won't."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel frowned…again.

~*~*~*~

_Lorne: "Wow. I'm sensing a serious 'mama bear' vibe."_

_Cordy: "Yeah, we're all still waiting our turn."_

_Lorne: "I get it. Lookee don't touchee? - I see he's got himself a little scratch..."_

_Lorne reaches towards the baby's left cheek, but Angel pushes his hand away._

_Cordy: "Here, let me put a little ointment on it."_

_Angel takes the ointment from Cordy._

_Angel: "I-I I got it. I got it."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel leans down over the cradle: "You know what, you're fed, you're changed. I hold you, you cry. I put you down, you cry. What do you want me to do here? (The baby cries.) I'm a terrible father. (Picks up the baby) I can't even get him to stop crying."_

_Lorne: "Yeah, well, it's getting a little tense - your vibe, that is. The incredibly anxious one that's been coming of you in waves ever since he was born. He's deeply connected to you. If you're wound this tight, how do you think he's gonna feel?"_

_Angel: "Hey, he's not even a day old and he's got an enemies list. How would you feel? Wouldn't you be a little edgy?"_

_Lorne: "Yeah. I'd also be in awe. _**Look**_ at him."_

_The baby continues to scream._

_Angel: "Hey. Shh."_

_Angel makes a face and silly noises._

_Angel: "Do you like that?"_

_The baby continues to scream._

_Angel: "Okay. I only got one more in me."_

_Angel sighs and morphs into vamp-face. The baby looks up at him, stops crying and after a moment its eyes start drooping. A big smile spreads over Angel's face._

_Angel: "Yeah, that's my little guy! You like that, don't you? A bootchee-wootchee..."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "No, I wasn't watching him like that - I was just - watching him. (Cordy smiles) He - looks a little bit like me, don't you think?"_

_Cordy: "Oh, yeah. Look at that brow. He's a miniature you. Why don't you hand him over for a while, catch some shut eye."_

_Angel: "No. I'll sleep - when I know he's safe."_

_Cordy: "Which will be when? Around never? - Angel, I understand you wanna protect him - but you gotta let go a little. Share part of the responsibility. You can't be everything for him."_

_Angel: "I'm his only family. My job now is to be everything for him."_

_Cordy: "Really? - Okay. Follow me. Come on."_

_Cordy takes a hold of Angel's elbow and leads him towards the garden court._

_Angel, never taking his eyes off the baby in his arm: "Where are we going?"_

_Cordy: "Come on."_

_Cordy leads him out of the Hyperion. Angel stops before they leave the shadows of the building._

_Angel: "Cordelia…"_

_Cordy: "We're going outside, where your son is gonna wanna go play. Where you have to rush him to the hospital if he gets sick in the daytime. But I see your point. You can't go outside during the day like other parents because - you're a vampire. And even if you weren't - you can't do everything for him."_

_Angel, looking down at the baby, stretches one hand out into the sunlight._

_Angel: "If he has to get to the hospital at noon (Smoke starts to rise from his hand) on the sunniest day of the year, he'll get there (Looks at Cordy, his hand still smoldering in the sunlight) even if I don't."_

_Cordy: "Angel, (Pushes his hand down into the shadow) stop, Angel…"_

_~*~*~*~_

A look of determination flowed over Angel's features.

~*~*~*~

_Doctor: "I see. Well, his height and weight are in the ninety percentile. We gave him his vitamin K and his PKU and he's doing very well. We don't seem to have his - what's his name?"_

_Cordy and Wes look at each other._

_Angel walking in: "Connor. His name is Connor."_

_Doctor: "Connor. Thank you. Mr. (looks at the papers) Angel. (the nurse hands the baby to Angel) And congratulations."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel curls up protectively around the baby as Cordy stretches out her hands._

_Angel: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa - dirty people. Not touching the baby."_

_Cordy: "But pig-drinking bloodsuckers are okay? - I meant that in a nice way. Okay, I'm gonna go wash my hands, but when I get back I get first dibs on baby snuggles."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel smiled.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: " You really piss me off, you know that? I thought we trusted each other. But you've been lying. MRI's and CAT scans? It's been going on for over a year. Why couldn't you let me in? I could have helped you."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel raises his head: "No. This isn't gonna happen. (Gets up) I don't care how many favors you have to call in. I don't care how many gods you have to cross. You have a connection to the Powers That Be and you're gonna find me a way to talk to them. Understand?"_

_Lorne backs up a step: "A-angel honey, it-it's not that easy. I mean, contacting the Powers is a muddy, not to mention dangerous, area. But this is a - this is a bit much to ask."_

_Angel: "I'm not asking."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "Did you get the information?"_

_Lorne holds out a piece of paper. Angel takes it, grabs his coat and heads for the door._

_Lorne: "Angel, all kidding aside, this isn't something to be taken lightly. Only a champion can deal with the conduit."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "I'm not going anywhere until I get my message to the Powers That Be. My friend - Cordelia - has visions given to her by the Powers. They're killing her. I want the Powers to take them back. - Let her go. She's suffered enough!"_

_Suddenly Angel flies across the room to smash into one of the walls._

_Voices: "Suffering? Does it know suffering?"_

_Angel flies across the room to smash into the opposite wall then drops to the floor._

_Voices: "Yes it does. - The Powers owe nothing. Send it away. Send it away."_

_Angel picks himself back up: "I'm not finished."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Voices: "Its pleas are pointless. Her path is chosen. We will not interfere."_

_Angel: "The visions are too much. She's not strong enough to handle them."_

_Voices: "Obstinate. It speaks and does not listen."_

_Angel spins around, yelling: "No, you're not listening! Cordelia is not a champion. She is a rich girl from Sunnydale who likes to play superhero. She doesn't have what it takes to do this! Don't the Powers get that? Stop whispering and listen to me, damn it! She's weak. You're killing her. She's unconscious, and she's alone. Who knows if she's in pain?"_

_Voices: "It is angry. It is afraid."_

_Angel after a beat: "I'm more afraid of her dying than she is. - What is that?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "I'm afraid. I'm afraid."_

_Cordy slowly walks over to him: "Shh. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. You don't remember me, do you?"_

_Angel: "I was there. I wanted to die. But - but I was - was afraid to die. So afraid to die."_

_Cordy: "Shh, Angel, it's okay. Everything is gonna be okay."_

_Cordy leans in and softly kisses Angel on the mouth. Wes and Gunn watch in slow motion. There is a whoosing sound and a blue light passes from Angel's lips to Cordy. Cordy sits back on her heels and turns to look at Wes and Gunn, then stands up._

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy sits up on the bed, gasping, and opens her eyes. Angel catches her in a hug._

_Angel: "I thought I'd lost you."_

_Cordy: "Angel."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel sighed in relief.

~*~*~*~

_Cordy to baby: "You are so cute! Yes, you are. You are just the best little boy in the whole world."_

_Angel comes up behind her and smiles down at Connor over her shoulder._

_Angel: "How's my little man?"_

_Cordy: "Oh, he wonders where his father's been."_

_Angel: "Papa's got mouths to feed."_

_Cordy: "Ah. I have a mouth, too. Always have had one. Kind of known for it and we've fed it fine for years. Yeah."_

_Cordy puts Connor down in a baby carry-bed._

_Cordy: "Angel - I'm glad you wanna take care of your son. I am. I just wanna make sure we don't lose sight of the mission."_

_Angel: "Well, we have to earn a living. I mean, not just for Connor, but for all of us."_

_Cordy: "I agree. But first and foremost we work for the Powers, help the helpless. Promise me we won't neglect that."_

_Angel: "I promise."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel to Cordy: "I should have listened to you."_

_Cordy: "Well, yeah."_

_Angel takes Connor from her: "I should never have left you and the baby alone like that."_

_Cordy: "Well - yeah."_

_Angel: "Guys, can I say something? (Angel looks at the spilled money) Money's important but it - it isn't everything. - I got - I got carried away. - I just (looks down at Connor) I never had a life that was totally dependent on me before. (Looks at the money again) But that's no excuse. (To Cordy) Where was I?"_

_Cordy: "Money's not the most important."_

_Angel: "No, it's not. What's - important is (looks from Connor to the other) family - and the mission."_

_~*~*~*~_

_She and Angel are falling asleep lying on top of Angel's bed with Connor in between them, feeding from a bottle._

_Cordy: " Okay. - College fund - pay our bills - and rent a ski condo in Aspen."_

_Angel: "Ski condo?"_

_Cordy: "There's got to be some fun in our lives."_

_Angel: "Hmm - I like a ski condo."_

_Cordy: "Sure. Snow. Trees. Chipmunk robots on ice…"_

_Angel: "Chipmunk robots... - on ice..."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel smirked.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "Is it gonna to be alright? Is there a stain?"_

_Lorne: " Man, little Connor burps like a champ."_

_Angel: "At least he's sleeping."_

_Lorne: "Who wouldn't? With that sweet Irish lullaby you crooned. Just a hair flat on the bridge, but - more to the point - Cordelia?"_

_Angel: "What about her?"_

_Lorne: "I read you while you were singing, you big corn muffin, and uh, can't say as I blame. I mean, what a woman she's become. We got a little term back in Pylea. Kyrumption? When two great heroes come together..."_

_Angel: "There will be no coming together, okay? Everything we've been through together and all anybody wants to talk about is..."_

_Lorne: "Can't fight Kyrumption, cinnamon buns. It's fate. It's the stars. Kyrumption is..."_

_Angel gets up: "Stop saying that. And stop calling me pastries."_

_Lorne: "You're a man of many limitations, Angel. But you're a man. You got a heart. And Cordelia is a hell of a lady. She's a champion, Angel, old school. And besides, we all know you got a thing for ex-cheerleaders."_

_Lorne drops into a chair, chuckling, but Angel only looks down._

_Angel: "What have I got to offer her?"_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel sighed…why did his love life suck?

~*~*~*~

_Angel shaking his head slightly: "I... - This isn't us. Cordelia (licks his lips) we're acting this out. Someone is..."_

_Cordy: "Whoa! - Did - did I actually just ask you to undress me?"_

_Angel steps closer: "Is that what you want?"_

_Cordy: "Please... I..."_

_Angel: "You want me to make love to you right here?"_

_Cordy: "You know I do."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy and Angel are kissing passionately. Suddenly there is a hissing sound and Angel jerks away, putting one hand up against the side of his mouth and cheek._

_Angel: "Ah! Cordelia."_

_Cordy: "Yes."_

_Angel: "I'm sorry."_

_Cordy: "No. We so need to be out of here."_

_Angel: "Yes."_

_They're both breathing rather fast as they move back together._

_Cordy, not trying to get away: "This isn't out of here."_

_Angel: "I know. - Right."_

_Remaining on the verge of another kiss they move across the room. Cordy turns so that her back is to Angel, snaking one of her arms up behind his neck._

_Cordy, breathless: "Open the damn door."_

_Angel: "Kinda hard."_

_Cordy: "Kinda noticed."_

_Never losing touch with Cordy's body, Angel reaches around and twists the door handle. Breaking apart, they hurry through the open door, and Angel slams it shut behind them._

_~*~*~*~_

The vampire raised an eyebrow in amusement.

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: "I said something. Back in that room. Something important. Do you remember?"_

_Angel: "Uhm - you-you're only alive when I-I'm..."_

_Cordy: "Not that."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy: "It's a clue! Those spirits or - or energy or - or whatever are still in there. So we can figure out what happened. We have to go back in!"_

_Angel: "I'm marveling at the wrongness of that idea."_

_Cordy: "Well, I've got my little cross if things get out of hand. (Angel won't look at her) Hey - it's awkward, but it's not _**us**_. So long as nothing is removed or - inserted it's all forgotten."_

_Angel: "It is us - Cordelia. It's you and me. - Kissing you, it's... - It's not something I can just..."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Cordy lies down onto a chair and Angel kisses her neck._

_~*~*~*~_

_Fred hears low moaning: "Do you hear that?"_

_Wes: "Someone's in pain."_

_Fred: "Either that, or someone's in fun."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel is working his way south of Cordy's belly button, covering her bare skin with kisses._

_~*~*~*~_

A little croak escaped Angel's mouth. He then licked his lips.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "You alright?"_

_Cordy: "Yeah. We gotta move."_

_Angel looks from one minion to the other._

_Angel: "You think they're not dead?"_

_Cordy: "You just looked _**really**_ hot doing that."_

_Angel: "Oh."_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel beamed.

~*~*~*~

_Cordy: "You know, we should probably just not talk about - our little adventure. Anything that might have been seen, anything that might have been, oh (lets out a laugh) perky."_

_Angel turning away: "I just wanna pretend it never happened."_

_Cordy: "Exactly."_

_Angel: "Wipe it from my memory."_

_Cordy: "What? - Was it, like, disgusting?"_

_Angel: "No! I, ah... I would, I would just want... If we were to... - I would just want it to be... - new. Start at the beginning. Cordy - you and I, we've been working together for - a long time. I think that we, you know, we..."_

_Cordy: "Groo?"_

_Angel: "Yes! We - we-we grew - closer together, I think..."_

_Cordy runs past Angel yelling: "Groo!"_

_Groo and Cordelia kiss._

_Lorne: "He just showed up. Apparently once everyone in Pylea got their freedom, the political situation got a little sketchy. The Groosalug here got deposed and they set up some kind of people's republic. So, he came looking for his - true love."_

_Angel: "Huh. That's good-good for her. I'm gonna check on Connor."_

_Lorne: "Ah, he's sleeping."_

_Angel keeps walking up the stairs._

_~*~*~*~_

A sleeping Angel looked pretty pissed off.

~*~*~*~

_Angel, adjusting his cuffs: "She took him home. Well - well, that's good. At least we won't have to put him up here. The place was starting to turn into a hotel."_

_Lorne: "So - so you don't have a problem with that then?"_

_Angel: "Of course not. Why would I?"_

_Lorne sniffs Angel's tux jacket._

_Lorne: "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I don't remember you wearing this perfume when you left this evening?"_

_Angel takes the jacket from him._

_Angel: "Okay. There may have been some magic. Actual _**magic_,_**_ Lorne. Whatever happened, it was a spell. It's worn off now. There's nothing between Cordelia and me."_

_Lorne: "Sure there is. And it got arms like steel cables and a deeply ironic sense of timing."_

_Angel goes to hang his jacket into a closet._

_Angel: "You know, it's good that the Groosalug showed up when he did. You were right. Cordelia deserves a champion, and now she's got one."_

_Lorne: "Well, what about you?"_

_Angel: "I'm fine. I've been a solo-act most of my two hundred forty plus years. And when I wasn't? Never turned out well. I like being alone."_

_Angel hangs up the jacket and after Lorne leaves Angel opens the door again a moment later. Angel reaches in, takes out the jacket on its hanger and sniffs at it for just a moment before hanging it back up and closing the door as he turns away._

_~*~*~*~_

Angel rolled to his side and moaned…why did he have to always be alone?.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "What about Connor."_

_Wes: "He shouldn't exist."_

_Angel: "His birth was foretold. How many people can say that?"_

_Wes: "He has a role to play, that's true, but we still don't know what that role is. - Angel, we can't be afraid to ask the questions, because your enemies, _**his**_ enemies, certainly won't be."_

_Angel: "You're right. We should be prepared."_

~*~*~*~

The vampire with a soul smiled at the mention of his future son.

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "You're here. And...(Sees Groo standing in front of the weapons cabinet, trying out one of the swords)…so is he."_

_Groo: "Angel. Your weapons are most impressive."_

_Angel: "Thanks. Thank you. (Grabs a hold of Cordy's arm, never taking his eyes off Groo) Can you, uh, ask him not to handle my weapons?"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Wes: "He's an experienced warrior. He should be a great asset."_

_Angel looks over to where the others arm up in front of the weapons cabinet. Sees Cordy hand Groo a sword._

_Cordy: "Here's a nice one."_

_Angel: "That's my favorite broadsword!"_

_Wes: "You'll be fine, Angel."_

_Wes pats Angel on the shoulder and walks past him._

_Cordy: "Okay. (Hands Angel a weapon without taking her eyes of Groo) Here."_

_Angel turns the ax in his hand, looking at the small head on it. Looks at Cordy, only to see her kiss Groo's cheek._

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel watches Groo fight a demon and save a young woman. Cordy, Wes, Gunn, and Fred come running over a rise in the park. Angel watches the rescued woman cling to Groo from a shadow, due to the sunlight. Angel watches as Cordy throws her arms around Groo, a big smile on her face. The people in the park gather around them, applauding. Wes reaches out to pat Groo on the shoulder._

_Wes: "Well done."_

_Wes turns and looks towards the hole in the side of the building. He sees Angel standing in the shadows of it, watching them._

_~*~*~*~_

Angel growled in jealousy.

~*~*~*

_Angel: "Cordy and Groo. She's being all noble for the good of the team. She should just make it with the com-shuck. That's what she wants. I mean, why not? You know, life is short. Okay, not mine, but, you know, most people's. And if Groo does it for her, she should go for it. Make him happy. Make her happy. (quietly) Make everybody happy."_

_Wes: "Well - (leans closer to Angel and drops his voice after a glance around) she said it herself. It could risk the visions."_

_Angel: "Okay. So the visions pass to Groo. He gets them instead of her. So what?"_

_Wes: "Are you suggesting Groosalug could replace Cordelia?"_

_Angel, still browsing the books: "Maybe not Cordelia."_

_Wes: "I see. - You think he could replace you."_

_Angel: "I don't know. Seems to me, here is a guy who can do everything I can - and a few things I can't."_

_Wes: "That's not true."_

_Angel: "You saw what happened this afternoon. If Groo hadn't been there..."_

_Wes: "Then the rest of us would have. - Angel, - you're the reason we've all come together. It's your mission which animates us. We each contribute, it's true, but you - you're unique. (Indicates the shelves) You're like one of these rare volumes. One of a kind."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "Well, ah, Wesley - thanks - for what you said before. You put things into perspective for me."_

_Wes: "Glad I could. While I do believe having another warrior for good may be an asset in the coming days, Truth is, you and the Groosalug are two totally different - people..."_

_Wes trails off as they enter the lobby and see Groo, his hair cut short, dressed in a set of Angel's clothes._

_Wes: "...who look exactly alike."_

_Angel: "He's wearing my clothes."_

_Cordy: "What? Oh, yeah. I-I didn't think you'd mind. Turns out you guys are about the same size. I think he's a little taller. Looks great though, doesn't he?"_

_~*~*~*~_

Angel grumbled.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "Really? - I'd say more like magnificently stupid. I'm really getting tired of the 'Groosa-worship' thing. (Slugs Groo in the face. The root-demon lets out a roar) Nothing personal, champ. Oh! Everyone makes such a big deal about the Groosalug. (Slugs Groo. The root-demon roars.) He's such a champion. (Slug. Roar.) He's so rugged. (Slug. Roar.) He's so emotionally available. (Slug. Roar.) Look at him in the daylight. (Slug. Roar.) But you know what? I'm smarter, and I'm stronger, and I pick out my own clothes!"_

_Angel kicks Groo. The demon roars, withdraws its tap-root from Groo and buries it in Angel's chest instead. Angel drops to his knees, catching himself on his left hand, while his right wraps around the taproot._

_Angel: "Okay. Oh, jeez. Well, it's okay. You know, no one is using my heart at the moment anyway."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Angel: "Don't come in for a couple of weeks. Take Groo some place - nice."_

_After a while Cordy shakes her head a little as she looks down at the money._

_Cordy: "Okay."_

_Cordy turns to leave, then turns back and touches the hole in Angel's T-shirt where the tentacle went into his heart._

_Cordy: "You sure you don't need some patching up yourself?"_

_Angel looks down at his chest: "No, I - I'm good. Didn't hurt a bit."_

_Cordy looks at him for a moment, then turns and walks out with Groo. _

_~*~*~*~_

Angel whimpered in protest.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "Thanks for looking after him."_

_Lorne: "Yeah. Sure. (Gives Angel a look) You okay?"_

_Angel looks down at Connor, a slight smile spreading over his face._

_Angel: "Yeah."_

_~*~*~*~_

The vamp placed a replica smile on his face.

~*~*~*~

_Wes staring down at his notepad. Angel walks in, carrying Connor._

_Angel: "Working late?"_

_Wes: "Yes. - You startled me. I thought I was alone."_

_Angel: "Yeah. (Looks at Connor with a smile) So did I."_

_Wes watches as Angel kisses Connor's cheek and walks back out of the office. Wes lets out a sigh and looks back down at his notepad where we can read '**the father - will kill - the son**.'_

~*~*~*~

As the day dawned, a ray of sunlight beamed through Angel's bedroom window. The light singed the vampire's hand and he instantly shot up from his bed and cowered to the shadows. There were so many times like this one where he despised being a vampire. Memories of the night visions flooded through him as he recalled Cordy, his son and the many problems he would face. 

'Wow! I'm going to be a father!' Angel thought as he sucked on his singed thumb. The last image he was fed suddenly flashed again before his eyes. 

Angel growled. There was no way that prophecy could be true! He knew that the Wesley in the present world wasn't perfect…there was no way he trusted the translations of a screwed up Watcher. Angel glanced at the sun through his window.

Angel knew that he would **never **kill the one thing that he was unable to have. There was no way he was going to kill his son…**no** **way**!


	16. Dreams Giles

**Part: 16/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy, around the episode 'Enemies'. Visions are from general s.6 of Buffy.**

**Feedback: Always wanted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The visions were taken from Buffy transcripts at ****www. psyche.kn-bremen.de**** and were transcribed ****by Joan the English Chick (pisces@englishchick.com).**

**A/N I apologise for being *so* chatty but here's *another* message (considering FF.Net's been wacky and I've been away on school trips) just wanted to say that this is the last 'Dreams' chapter. The visions Giles get are only up to the episodes he was in, in series 6, excluding 'Two to Go' and 'Grave'. Let's just say he got a lot less hours of sleep than the others. ;) Also, do to my computer not allowing me to the visions are not italicised so now they are emphasised by I. **

**This is also the time I sigh w/relief. *Finally* these 'Dreams' chapters are finished. I know they must've been really hard, long & I must admit boring to read…I know I had a helluva time writing and editing them…but I think they are important. They gave me a chance to analyse each character's development and feelings from s.3 to the present. I, personally, liked this chapter because I found connections and I realised how close Giles really was to Buffy, Willow and Xander. Also check out my other fic 'Four Corners' at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=810443. If you're unable to review either fic due to FF.net problems don't hesitate in sendin' me a mail to tell me how it was. So hope you all have fun readin' it!****  
  
**

**CHAPTER 16**

**DREAMS-GILES**

Giles drove back to his house. He reflected on the others visions as well as his own. As Giles parked he realised that because of his leaving, everyone's lives would be horrible. 

Buffy would die because he wasn't there to save her. Willow would be abusing the black arts and he wouldn't be there to stop her. Xander would be marrying a former demon and he wouldn't be able to give him advice.

Giles opened the door to his apartment and walked in.

He had always tried to shield the three and protect them. He had always advised Buffy to fight to her full potential. He had always informed Willow of the rights and wrongs of magic. He had always attempted to discipline Xander, hoping that one day he would develop into the strong, young man that he was capable of becoming.

Giles pulled out a bottle of scotch and downed down some.

They were his 'children'. His responsibility. He took pride in each one of them. He was proud as they neared their graduation…proud of their accomplishments. 

Giles grabbed some books of his shelf and sat on his desk.  

He was the man they looked up to. The one they went to when they had problems.

After beginning to research, he pulled off his glasses.

And he would let them down…all of them. He would leave them to sort themselves out…leading them into misery.

Giles closed his eyes and drowsed off in his thoughts.

~*~*~*~

IXander: "Anya, Giles is gonna leave the store to you when he goes. What more do you want?"

Giles: "I'm not **leaving** the store to anyone. I'm going to England. I'm not dead, I'm still a partner." (yanks the statue away from Anya)

Anya: (sullen) "Silent oversees partner."I

~*~*~*~

IGiles: "Perhaps Anya's right. Perhaps I am trying to teach you as if you were..."

Buffybot: "Human?"

Giles: (uncomfortable) "Yes."

Buffybot: "I like your teachings. Every Slayer needs her Watcher."

Giles: "I'm not so sure about that."

Buffybot: (frowns) "What do you mean?"

Giles: "Nothing. (looking away) I just can't help but wonder if…she would have been better off without me. Buffy."

Buffybot: "I don't think that's true. You were very helpful to her."

Giles: (laughs) "Right. Yes, I was a perfect Watcher. I did what any good Watcher would do. Got my Slayer killed in the line of duty."

Buffybot: "Oh, that wasn't your fault."

Giles: "Of course not. That's how all Slayer/Watcher relationships end, isn't it? She's gone. I did my job."

Buffybot: (frowns innocently) "Well, then why are you still here?"

Giles looks at her sadly.I

~*~*~*~

Giles frowned.

~*~*~*~

IXander: (reads) "**I've gone. Not one for long good-byes. I thought it best to slip out quietly. Love to you all, Giles**." I

~*~*~*~

IGiles sits in the terminal, reading a book, with a small bag on the floor beside him. He stops reading, looks off into space. 

Willow: "You really think we'd let you get away with that?"

Giles: (smiles) "I was trying to avoid a scene, really." 

Dawn is holding a greeting card. Willow produces a large sign with the words "BON VOYAGE GILES!" inside a heart, with balloons attached to the corners. 

Willow: "Like we'd make a scene."

Giles: (quietly) "Not you. Me." 

Anya: "Um, we, uh, brought you some lovely parting gifts."

Dawn: "We got your presents at the gas station. (sits beside Giles) We were kind of in a hurry."

Giles continues smiling nervously. Dawn looks uncertain, then hands him the card. 

Dawn: "Um, we made this in the car. That's why the letters are all shaky." 

They all look on anxiously as Giles opens the card and reads it. 

Willow: "We just wanted you to know that ... we'll miss you. Uh, but we'll be okay. (softly) We'll miss you, but, (very softly) we'll be okay."

Anya: "I'll take really good care of your money."

Giles: (laughs) "Yes, I have no doubt."

P.A. Announcer: "...passengers, Flight 3982, leaving for Los Angeles, and continuing to London. Rows 20 through 30..."

Giles gets up, gathers his stuff. 

Giles: "That's me."

Willow: "Now? We just made it."

Giles: "Just, yes. Well, if we're going to do this, let's do it properly."

He puts down his bag, goes over to Xander. They hold out hands toward each other, look awkward for a moment, then hug. Giles turns away from Xander, and Anya grabs Giles tightly. He hugs her back. Then he hugs Tara, then Dawn. 

Giles: "I'm just a phone call away…if you need anything. (holds Dawn's face in his hands) You must promise me."

Dawn: "I do. I promise."

Giles turns to Willow. She smiles nervously. 

Giles: "Willow. I don't know where to start." (they hug)

Willow: (tearful) "Well, maybe you shouldn't. (lets him go) I'm trying to be stiff-upper-lippy."

Giles: "Right, right." (removes his glasses)

Willow: "Well, you should get going. (taps him on the shoulder) Don't you have a life or something?"

Giles: (replaces glasses) "Um, well, I suppose that's the question really. Just, uh ... be careful. Please."

He gives them a last look, turns toward the gate. The Scoobies standing in a row watching him go. Giles gives his ticket to the flight attendant and goes through the door.  I

~*~*~*~

Rupert Giles' slumber expression went sombre.

~*~*~*~

IDawn: "Um. Let's see ... Giles. It's so weird. He, he left today. Because you were ... (Buffy doesn't appear to react) He, he'll come right back, I'll call him. Someone'll call him."I

~*~*~*~

IBuffy: "I miss Giles." 

We see Buffy sitting across the table from Willow. 

Willow: "Oh. He's coming back, I talked to him. I know I'm a kind of poor substitute, but until then, we'll get it done."I

~*~*~*~

IBuffy stares back. Giles puts down his bags, comes forward. Buffy walks forward until they are face-to-face. 

Giles: (smiling) "Oh God, Buffy." 

He hugs her. She hugs him back, closes her eyes. 

Giles: "You're alive. You're here. And you're still ... (strained) ...remarkably strong."

Buffy: "Huh? Oh. (lets him go) Sorry."

Giles: "Willow told me, but I didn't really let myself believe ..."

Buffy: "I take a little getting used to. I'm still getting used to me."

Giles: "It's, uh ... you're ..."

Buffy: "A miracle?"

Giles: "Yes. But then, I always thought so."

Giles puts his hand on Buffy's cheek and looks at her fondly. The others watch, smiling. I

~*~*~*~

Giles smiled.

~*~*~*~

I Buffy: "I can start. How was England? (sits) How was ... life?"

Giles: "Uh, I'm not really sure how to answer that. Um, well, I arrived home, I, uh, met with the Council."

Buffy: "Always a good time."

Giles: "Yes. Otherwise, there's, uh, nothing really to report. I, um, I keep a flat in Bath. I, I, uh, met with a few old friends. Almost made a new one, which I think is ... statistically impossible for a man of my age." 

He takes off his jacket, tosses it onto the sofa. 

Buffy: "And now you're back."

Giles: "Yes."

Buffy: "Wow. Giles, are you miserable about it, or just really British?"

Giles: (smiles, takes off his glasses) "I can't lie to you, Buffy. (sits beside her) Um ... leaving Sunnydale was, uh, was difficult. And, uh, coming back was..."

Buffy: "I'm guessing the word is "inconvenient"?"

Giles: "No. Bewildering."

Buffy looks down. Giles puts a hand on her shoulder. 

Giles: "And how are you? Really? You look tired."

Buffy: "Me? Nah. Fine."

Giles gives her a look and she drops the act. 

Buffy: "I mean, yeah, you know, sleeping's hard, but ... just because of the whole waking up in a box thing. So maybe waking up's the problem. You know, but just for a second. I sleep okay. Great even. Except, you know, for the dreams ..."

She trails off, looks away again. 

Giles: "You seem to be doing remarkably well under extreme circumstances. I'm proud of you."

Buffy: "Well, actually, it wasn't me. Willow brought me back. I just lay there."

Giles: "You-you know -- I meant…"

Buffy: "I know what you meant. It was just a little post-post-mortem comedy." 

Giles smiles a little. Buffy gets up. I

~*~*~*~ 

The Watcher produced a small smile.

~*~*~*~

I Giles emerges from the back of the Magic Box. The others are still sitting around the table, except Anya, who is standing. 

Anya: "Giles!" 

Anya goes to Giles and gives him a big hug. He smiles. 

Anya: "We're so glad to see you. We missed you. (pulls back to look at him) You can't have the store back."

Giles: "I know."

Anya: "You signed papers."

Giles: "I did." I

~*~*~*~

I Buffy: "We need one of those pull-out kinds. The kind with no payments 'til two-thousand-and-infinity."

Giles: "What?"

Buffy: "Oh, it's ... just money stuff. (sits on coffee table) It turns out ... Mom left me some, and while I was dead, it got squandered on luxuries like ... food and clothing."

Giles: (sits on sofa) "How bad is it?"

Buffy: "Anya says pretty bad. I'm kinda taking her word for it. Actually, I'm kinda trying to not think about it. Figured I'd put it out of my mind. You know, take a break. Get some perspective ... and then wake up at four a.m. terrified."

Buffy moves to sit on the sofa beside Giles, holding the top-sheet against her chest. She sighs. 

Giles: "Buffy, perhaps you're putting too much pressure on yourself. I mean, to return from some ... unknown level of Hell ... it's only natural that coming back ... will be a process."

Buffy: "In the meantime, I'm scaring people."

Giles: "Well, if it's any consolation, life can be ... pretty overwhelming even for people who haven't been ... where you have."

Buffy: (softly) "I guess."

Giles: "Look, tomorrow morning, you and I will sit down together and we'll go through everything. Every bill, one by one. We'll work it out together."

Buffy looks at him. They gaze at each other. 

Buffy: "I'm glad you're back."

Giles: "Well, I'm glad you are too." 

Giles reaches out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she stands up and walks off before he can touch her. Giles sits there looking concerned, watching her go. I

~*~*~*~

A replica concerned expression fluttered over the sleeping Giles.

~*~*~*~

I Willow: "You have a good talk with Buffy?"

Giles: (closes the door behind him) "Yes, now that she's back."

Willow: (smiling) "Isn't it awesome?"

Giles: (goes over to the sink) "Mmm. (removes his glasses) Tell me about this spell you performed."

Willow: (excited) "This giant snake came out my mouth and there was all this energy crackling, and this pack of demons interrupted, but I totally kept it together. And then, the next thing you know? (triumphant) Buffy." 

Giles: (over his shoulder) "You're a very stupid girl."

Willow: "What? Giles... I thought you'd be ... impressed, or, or something."

Giles: "Oh, don't worry, you've ... made a very deep impression. Of everyone here ... you were the one I trusted most to respect the forces of nature."

Willow: "Are you saying you don't trust me? I brought her back!"

Giles: "At incredible risk! Of killing us all. Unleashing hell on Earth, I mean, shall I go on? You were lucky."

Willow: "I wasn't lucky. I was amazing. And how would you know? You weren't even there."

Giles: "If I had been, I'd have bloody well stopped you. The magicks you channeled are more ferocious and primal than anything you can hope to understand, (even more angry) and you are lucky to be alive, you rank, arrogant amateur!" I

~*~*~*~

Giles grimaced.

~*~*~*~

IWillow: "Ooh, I could do a locator spell..."

Giles looks up from holding the ice pack against his head, gives Willow a look. 

Willow: (stops smiling) "Or not."I

~*~*~*~

Giles puckered his brow.

~*~*~*~

IGiles: (sits next to Buffy) "Buffy?"

Buffy: (quietly) "I don't think I can do this."

Giles: "Yes you can. Your mother dealt with this sort of thing all the time. (Buffy looks up) She took ... one crisis at a time ... without the aid of any superpowers ... and got through it all. So can you."

Buffy: "You sure?"

Giles: "I'm positive."I

~*~*~*~

I Giles: "I see. Well, we should get all these ... bills and things out of the way before…"

Buffy: "I gotta go now."

She starts to leave, pauses and turns back again. 

Buffy: "Um, thanks for taking care of this for me."

She exits, leaving Dawn and Giles staring at each other in dismay in the trashed living room.I

~*~*~*~

Asleep, Giles displayed a similar expression of dismay.

~*~*~*~

I Buffy: "Yeah, that ... sounds like a good plan. (looks across the table) What do you think, Giles?"

Giles nods and looks as if he's searching for words.I

~*~*~*~

IBuffy: (quietly) "I'm really screwing up, Giles."

Giles: "Go easy on yourself, will you? I mean, you don't have to figure the whole thing out at once, you know, job and everything. You're pushing yourself too hard."

Buffy: "The nice people at the phone company? Seem to think it's not hard enough."

Giles: "Well, maybe there's something I can do about that. (takes something from his pocket) This is, um ... I..." 

It's a folded piece of paper. Giles turns it over and over in his hands, then holds it out to Buffy. 

Giles: "It's for you."

Buffy: (takes it) "A cheque?" 

She unfolds the check, looks at the amount, looks stunned. 

Buffy: "This is, is too much, I can't take it."

Giles: "Well, tear it up then." (reaches for it)

Buffy: (snatches it away from him) "No! I was just being polite. (smiles) I'm taking the money." 

Giles smiles, leans on the bed. Buffy looks at the check again. 

Buffy: "This is, this is great. This is more than great."

Giles puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him. 

Buffy: "I don't ... really know how to say this ... (softly) but it's a little like having Mom back."

Giles: "Is there some sort of, um, rakish uncle?"

Buffy: (smiles) "I'm just saying ... (seriously) Thank you. So much."

Buffy tries to get up, groans in pain. Giles gets up, helps her stand. 

Buffy: "I'm gonna ... show this to Dawn. She loves it when things get easy." 

She walks to the door, looking at the check. Pauses in the doorway, turns back to Giles. 

Buffy: "I just ... wanna tell you ... that, um ... this ... makes me feel safe. Knowing you're always gonna be here."

Giles gives her a smile and a nod. But as soon as Buffy turns to leave the room, his smile turns to a worried frown and he sighs. I

~*~*~*~

A worried expression cascaded over the librarian's features.

~*~*~*~

I Buffy: "What happened to Xander?"

Giles: "He kept poking me with his hook. (Buffy picks up an item from the counter) I sent him over to charmed objects. With any luck he'll poke the wrong one and end up in an alternative dimension inhabited by a 50-foot Giles that squishes annoying teeny pirates." I

~*~*~*~

Giles snickered.

~*~*~*~

I Buffy: (quietly to Giles) "Did you know about this?"

Giles: "No. Unless I blocked it from my memory, (glancing at Xander and Anya) much as I will Xander's vigorous use of his tongue."

Giles removes his glasses and begins to clean them. Buffy watches this with an expression of outrage. 

Buffy: (shocked) "Is that why you're always cleaning your glasses? So you don't have to see what we're doing?"  
Giles: "Tell no one." (puts glasses on) I

~*~*~*~

Giles smirked.

~*~*~*~

I Willow speaks a few words of Japanese and a shimmer goes through the room. When it passes, the room is decorated with paper lanterns and streamers. Giles gives a disapproving look.I

~*~*~*~

Giles displayed a disappointed expression.

~*~*~*~

I Dawn: "Yeah. I'm sleeping over at Janice's, remember?"

Buffy: "That's tonight?"

Dawn: "Come on, you said I could."

Buffy: "I-I don't know. Giles?"

Giles: "Uh, it's really not up to me."I

~*~*~*~

I Giles: "Anya is a wonderful former vengeance demon, I'm sure you'll spend ... many years of ... non-hell-dimensional bliss."

Xander smiles, looks a bit nervous. 

Giles: "Is she moving in with you?"

Xander: "Um..."

Giles: "You know, with your combined incomes, you might think about a down payment on a house."

Xander: "Like the kind you **live** in?"

Giles: "No rush. I'm sure you have plenty to think about with the arrangements for the wedding and so on. You've got the rest of your lives to plan the rest of your lives."

Xander: (laughs, nervously) "Yeah, yeah." 

They sit there. Xander looks increasingly nervous. I

~*~*~*~

Giles scowled.

~*~*~*~

IGiles: "That was Janice's mother on the telephone. Apparently Janice said that she was staying here tonight."

Xander: "Ahh, they're dipping into the classics. You gotta respect that."

Giles: "Is Buffy still outside?" (going toward the door)

Xander: "Uh, no, no, she was gettin' antsy, she went to find Spike to patrol."

Giles: "Well, it's nice to be kept in the loop." I

~*~*~*~

Rupert glowered.

~*~*~*~

I Zack: "What do you know about it, grandpa?"

Zack swings a punch at Giles, who ducks and tackles Zack around the middle. 

Giles: "Quite a bit actually." I

~*~*~*

I Buffy: "How's your face?"

Giles: (takes the icepack away from his face) "Oh, still ruggedly handsome. 'Grandpa,' indeed. (puts the ice back) Ow."

Buffy: (looking toward Dawn) "She's taking it pretty hard."

Giles: "Well, it's not surprising. Still, we can't ignore this kind of behavior. Something needs to be done before it spins out of control."

Buffy: (nods) "You're right. I'm glad you're here to take care of it. Don't ... be too hard on her, okay?"

Giles stares after her in surprise.I

~*~*~*~

I Giles: "We need to have a conversation."

Dawn: (quietly) "This the part where you tell me you're not angry ... just disappointed?" (looks anxiously at him)

Giles: "Pretty much. (tosses the ice-pack onto the table) Except for the bit about not being angry." I

~*~*~*~

Giles knitted his brow.

~*~*~*~

I Giles: "It may seem okay, but we need to work on precision and concentration as much as power. (goes to put the wood down) We're still not sure what we're facing."

Buffy: (puts one leg up on the horse, stretches) "Oh, you'll figure it out. I'm just worried this whole session's gonna turn into some training montage from an 80's movie."

Giles: "Ah. Well, if we hear any inspirational power chords, we'll just lie down until they go away. (picks up a towel) Anyway, I don't think we need to work that much on your strength."

Buffy: "Yeah, I'm pretty spry for a corpse." (doing a handstand on the horse)

Giles: (pauses) "Have you spoken to Dawn about that incident at Halloween?"

Buffy leaps down from the horse, frowns.

Buffy: "Oh. I thought you took care of that." (stretching her arms)

Giles: (softly) "Right."

Buffy: (oblivious) "What would I do without you?" I

~*~*~*~

I Giles:  
** You're not ready for the world outside  
You keep pretending, but you just can't hide****  
**[picks up something from weapons case]  
** I know I said that I'd be standing by your side****  
**[walks toward Buffy]  
**Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill**  
[throws another knife, which she deflects with one hand]  
**And you can meet it, but you never will****  
**[walking back toward the weapons]  
**And I'm the reason that you're standing still**  
[looks at her as she stands waiting]  
** But I...**  
[walks back, throws another knife, Buffy kicks it aside in slow-motion]  
**I wish I could say the right words  
To lead you through this land.****  
**[Buffy still kicking in slo-mo]  
** Wish I could play the father  
And take you by the hand** [reaching out his hand, then pulls it back]  
** Wish I could stay here**  
**But now I understand**  
[walks closer as Buffy does a handspring and then a split in slo-mo]  
** I'm standing in the way. **

**The cries around you, you don't hear at all **

**'Cause you know I'm here to take that call **

[Cut back to the workout room. Giles walks around the perimeter in regular speed as Buffy  does flips across the center of the room in slo-mo.] 

**So you just lie there when you should be standing tall  
But I...  
**[Buffy punching the punching bag in slo-mo as Giles walks around her]  
** I wish I could lay your arms down  
And let you rest at last  
Wish I could slay your demons  
But now that time has passed  
Wish I could stay here  
Your stalwart, standing fast  
But I've been standing in the way.**

[Buffy walks right up in front of Giles, shaking her hair out, still in slo-mo.]  
**  I'm just standing ... in the way.** I

~*~*~*~

I Giles: 

**Believe me, I don't wanna go  
And it'll grieve me 'cause I love you so  
Wish I could stay**I****

~*~*~*~

Giles groaned.

~*~*~*~

I Giles: "Yes we are. (looks intently at Buffy) Buffy's going alone."

Spike: (disgusted laugh) "Gah! Don't be a stupid git. There is no…"

Giles: "If I want your opinion, Spike, I'll- (pauses to consider) I'll never want your opinion."

~*~*~*~

Buffy: "You're really not coming."

Giles: (walks up to her) "It's up to you, Buffy."

Buffy: (upset) "What do you expect me to do?"

Giles: "Your best." I

~*~*~*~

I Giles: "I have to."

Reveal Buffy standing beside him. She looks shocked. 

Buffy: "Uh-huh."

She sits on a pile of exercise mats, frowning. 

Giles: "You have to be strong. I'm, I'm trying to…"

Buffy: (jumps up) "Trying to, to what? (angrily) Desert me? Abandon me? Leave me all alone when I really need somebody?"

Giles: (quietly) "I don't want to leave…"

Buffy: "So don't. Please don't." I

~*~*~*~

Rupert Giles moaned as he recognised the vision.

~*~*~*~

I Giles: "Well, now that we've recovered from Spike's ... sartorial humor, (sighs) I'll jump (glancing at Buffy) to the chase. Um ... I'm headed back to England (Dawn looking surprised) and I plan to stay ... indefinitely." 

Giles sits beside Anya. Everyone looks surprised. 

Xander: "Now? Not now, I mean, not after ... everything."

Giles: "Yes, now."

Anya: "For real this time? 'Cause honest to Pete, a young shopkeeper's heart can only take so much ... I mean, not that I want you to go…"

Buffy: "I can't do this." I

~*~*~*~

Slumber Giles displayed a disappointed expression.

~*~*~*~

I Giles: (gets up) "It's not just you. Does anyone remember anything?"

Everyone shakes their heads. I

~*~*~*~

I Buffy: "Well, maybe that's it. Maybe something magic happened…"

Giles: (scoffs) "Magic! Magic's all balderdash and chicanery. I'm afraid we don't know a bloody thing. (everyone looking at him) Except I seem to be British, don't I? Uh, and a man. With ... glasses. (removes glasses) Well, that narrows it down considerably." I

~*~*~*~

I Giles: "We'll all get our memory back, and it'll all be right as rain."

Spike: "Oh, listen to Mary Poppins. He's got his crust all stiff and upper with that nancy-boy accent. (everyone looking at him) You Englishmen are always so... (pauses) Bloody hell! (ticks off on his fingers) Sodding, blimey, shagging, knickers, bollocks, oh God! I'm English!"

Giles: (puts glasses on) "Welcome to the nancy tribe." I

~*~*~*~

The British Watcher smiled, slightly confusedly. 

~*~*~*

I Anya: "Um, this key fits this lock. And, uh, the forms ... next to the cash register say that, uh, Rupert and, and Anya own the shop together."

Giles: "This is our magic shop? (goes over to Anya) Uh, well, that's very, uh, uh, progressive of me." I

~*~*~*~

A slight 'hmmm' escaped Giles' mouth.

~*~*~*~

I Giles finds something in his jacket pocket, pulls it out. 

Giles' plane ticket is on "Global Airlines" going from Sunnydale to Los Angeles and thence to London Heathrow. I

~*~*~*~

I Giles sitting on the plane surrounded by other passengers. He stares off in front of him.I

~*~*~*~

 His telephone ringing caused Giles to jump up from his sleep. He stumbled around his desk and put on his glasses.

" Hello?" He responded, lazily, into the mouthpiece. The person on the other line spoke.

" Wesley? So, did you find the Gabba text? You did…good. Bring them to the library this afternoon. We have a lot of research to do." Giles responded to his fellow Watcher. Once he hung up, he reflected on his apparitions. 

Was that his future? Leaving three helpless 'teens' on their own? He would leave a motherless slayer, a powerful witch, and a frightened fiancé to fend off by themselves.

Rubbing his glasses with his shirt, he thought. He had to prevent that from occurring. He could not bear to see disappointment on Buffy's face…he couldn't bear to leave the ones he loved.


	17. Reflecting The Girls: The Slayer, The Wi...

**Part: 17/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: B/A, C/A, W/T, W/Oz, B/S, C/X**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy, around the episode 'Enemies'.   
Feedback: Once readin' don't forget to click that button and review!**

**Distribution: Plz ask me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't sue me!**

**A/N Finally I got to add some C/A!!! Enjoy! Review!!!**

**_CHAPTER 17_**

**_REFLECTING- THE GIRLS: THE SLAYER, THE WITCH & THE SEER_**__

" I still can't believe that. It's so hard to imagine." Buffy declared coming out of a toilet stall.

" I know…it's hard for me to believe. But…I was **happy**. I was in love with **her**." Willow responded leaning against the sinks in the girl's bathroom in Sunnydale High. They had been talking about the visions they had received in the previous night and discussing their futures.

" Still…I mean right now…none of us would imagine **you** to turn out **gay**! Especially Oz." Buffy exclaimed as she washed her hands.

" I don't know if I should tell him. I mean talk about awkward." Willow replied.

" What's awkward?" Another voice asked as she entered the bathroom.

" Cordelia." Buffy and Willow announced together.

" So what's going on in here?" Cordelia asked making her way towards the sinks.

" We're talking about the visions we're receiving. Both of us had front view seats to our futures last night." Buffy explained.

" In your dreams right?" Cordelia asked looking into a mirror, fiddling with her hair.

" Yeah." Willow answered.

" I got 'em too. Totally freaky." Cordelia replied turning to the other two.

" Really?" Buffy asked curiously.

" Uh huh…so what's in store for your futures?"

" I got resurrected." Buffy replied.

" I'm gay." Willow replied.

" Really!" Cordelia said surprised.

" Yeah after I died Willow raised…" Buffy began and was interrupted by Cordelia.

" So **you're** gay!" Cordelia exclaimed turning towards Willow, ignoring Buffy.

" Yeah."

" Hmmm…can't say I'm surprised though." Cordelia scoffed turning back to the mirror.

" Thanks." Willow bit out.

" No problem." Cordelia responded casually as she took out a compact and a lipstick from her purse.

" So what does Queen C have in **her** future?" Buffy asked patronizingly.

" Are you really with Angel?" Willow asked anxiously. Buffy whacked Willow's arm.

" Owww…slayer strength! I was just wonderin'." 

" Well since you **are** wondering…yes. Angel is in my future." 

" So are you two together? Like a couple?" Buffy asked nervously.

" I'm not sure I should be blurting stuff about **my** future to **you** **two**."

" So your future sucks too? You're not high on magic are you?" Willow asked hopefully. Cordelia sighed…they were going to pry it out of her anyways. 

" No…no magic involved. And it didn't…**suck**. It just wasn't the way I ever imagined my life to turn out." 

" Was it really bad? Did you sleep with your enemy by any chance?" Buffy, this time, asked hopefully.

" Uhhh…no. It was just different." Buffy's hopeful expression fell.

" Good or bad different?"

" That's the thing…it was **good**. I liked it. I was happy…something I haven't been in a long time. It was going really good for a while." Cordelia said as she applied lipstick to her lips, a smile appeared on her face. Buffy and Willow shared a look, recalling Cordelia's recent incident with Xander and how much pain it brought the brunette.

" Then what happened?" Buffy asked softly. Cordelia suddenly realised that she had softened and opened up to the other two girls.

" I really don't think I should be telling this to you guys…especially **you**." Cordelia declared in her 'bitch voice', indicating Buffy.

" Cordy…you can tell us about anything." Willow said gently.

" I really don't wanna." 

" We won't tell. Besides…we know you're hurting." Buffy replied. Cordelia softened again.

" I-I don't think I can…" Cordelia stammered. She desperately wanted to tell someone about her future…about Angel. Someone who would understand how she felt. But she couldn't spill to Buffy about Angel. Could she?

" Is it about Angel?" Buffy suddenly asked noticing Cordelia's distress. Cordelia stilled.

" Yeah." She replied awkwardly.

" Oh."

" That's why I didn't think it was appropriate to discuss it with you. " Cordelia responded quietly. The three girls shared a silence.

" Are you two a couple?" Buffy repeated quietly.

" No…just friends." Cordelia stated, with a frown. Buffy sighed in relief, Giles was right. Then she looked up at Cordelia and caught the cheerleader's frown.

" Wait…do you want to be? Cordelia, please tell me you do not to be a couple with **Angel**?" Buffy stammered. Cordelia sighed and looked down causing Buffy to gasp as she realised it was true.

" **I-I **don't. But my future self does. She really **really** likes him. They've been friends for a while. And they like each other. She likes him, he likes her, he wants her, she wants him…but she can't admit it to herself and he doesn't have the guts to tell her." Cordy blurted hastily, producing one long slur.

" Huh?" Willow responded, confused. Cordelia paused and thought.

" You know how on a show they sometimes have like this hot guy and this gorgeous girl working side-by-side for years. And there's obvious chemistry between them. And everyone else can see it except **them**." Cordelia attempted to explain.

" Like Moulder and Scully?" Willow posed.

" Ummm…yeah." Cordelia said rolling her eyes.

" So you're saying the hot guy is Angel and you're the (she coughed) gorgeous girl?" Buffy spluttered.

" Yeah. It was really weird…cos **I** was **totally** unaware of it. I mean **me**…**Cordelia** **Chase**! I can see a pick up line a mile away. I know when a guy's trying to tell me about his feelings for me, but in the future I seemed totally oblivious of Angel's. I was like utterly clueless to the many…and I mean **many**…attempts Angel made to tell me his feelings."

" So Angel likes you too?" Buffy asked softly.

" Oh **yeah**…he's like totally smitten with me…(she paused) or was until I…" Cordelia trailed off. She stopped as her eyes saddened.

" Until what?" Willow asked.

" Until I brushed him off for another guy." Cordelia said sadly.

" What?" Willow exclaimed. 

" Fine…let me give away my **whole** future then." Cordelia replied sarcastically, attempting to avoid her obvious distress.

" You hooked up with **another** guy?" Buffy asked, ignoring Cordelia's sarcastic remark.

" Yeah. God…I ditched Angel for a guy in animal skin and creepy eyes!" Cordy cried as her eyes lit up in horror. Willow and Buffy had to smirk.

" Animal skin?"

" Creepy eyes?"

" Yeah well…who'd **you** two hook up with?" Cordelia asked as both Willow and Buffy suddenly seemed to find the bathroom sinks very entertaining.

" Oh…that bad?" Cordelia asked curiously.

" No…my girlfriend was really sweet…but…I kinda lost her."

" How? Wait…I know this one. Hmmm…got high on magic right?" Cordelia asked recalling Willow's previous notion.

" Yeah."

" How'd it look…you know you with a girl? Intimately." 

" It looked…well it was comfortable. I was confused at first obviously…but I wasn't all that freaked by it. I really liked her."

" What exactly happened?"

" I used unnecessary magic…and she left me. Then I abused the dark arts…got myself into mondo trouble…really harmed your sister Buffy." Willow said apologetically.

" Sister?" Cordelia asked confused.

" None of my visions really told me 'bout her. But I had a sister. She's a teenager…15 I think. She was pretty…kinda bratty though. But…we were **really** close…especially since my mom…" Buffy stopped.

" What happened to your mother Buffy?" Willow asked as Buffy paused.

" S-she died. I don't know how…but…" Buffy gulped as some tears shed, and she stopped talking.

" Sorry." Cordelia said sympathetically as Willow hugged her friend.

" But…that's in the **future**. I won't let it happen." Buffy declared as the girls nodded.

" So do you have a boyfriend in your future?" Cordelia asked after a brief silence.

" Me…ummm…no one. No…**boyfriend**." Buffy stammered.

" So you're single?" Willow asked. Buffy faltered. She was never able to lie to her best friend. 

" Not exactly."

" Wait…didn't you mention…sleeping with an enemy or sumthin'?" Cordelia evoked.

" Uhhhhh…" Buffy spluttered.

" Buffy?" Willow prompted.

" I kinda had a sexual affair…" Buffy stammered. 

" Sexual?" Willow spluttered. Her face then went the color of her hair.

" With?" Cordelia stated casually.

" I-I don't…"

" Spill Summers!" Cordelia demanded. The two girls cornered Buffy, practically into a sink.

" Fine…I slept with…with…(she breathed in deeply) Spike." Buffy said, looking uneasily at her comrades. Cordelia and Willow paused momentarily before bursting into fits of giggles.

" Spike! Blonde vampire?" Cordelia exclaimed, as she cracked up again.

" Hey…I kinda had a really bad time…and he wasn't **totally** evil…couldn't harm humans."

" But **Spike**!" Willow replied, calming down. Cordelia burst into laughter again.

" I know…god I don't know what was wrong with me! I did break it off with him though. But ugggh…I still keep getting flashes of us…doing 'it'. It was like porn…featuring **me**! And I can feel him…I can feel him doing…" Buffy began as both Cordelia and Willow shrieked in protest.

" Ewwwwwwww…Buffy!" 

" **Really** don't need the details!"

" Sorry. It's just…I can still feel him **on** me!" Buffy replied as she shivered. The two girls had calmed down and listened to Buffy.

" I know what you mean. In my future…I could feel Angel on me…" Cordelia began as Buffy's head instantly turned to Cordelia.

" What!!" She yelled glaring at Cordelia.

" Oh…**oh**. It wasn't like that. Not like that at all. We were possessed…some lovers or sumthin'. Kinda got intimate…but nothing happened. I swear." Cordelia quickly responded, half-way realising that she was spluttering to **Buffy**. She then smiled, evoking memories of that night.

" Cordy…I know your **future** self likes Angel…but if **you**…**present** you…comes anywhere near **my** Angel…I will…" Buffy threatened before being interrupted by Willow.

" So wait…you both could **feel** Angel and Spike when you were fed the vision of…ummm you know." Willow asked embarrassingly, cutting through Buffy's threat.

" Yeah." Cordelia and Buffy replied simultaneously.

" Hmmm…could you feel your future self's feelings? Did you feel pain when they did?" Willow enquired. Buffy and Cordelia paused and then responded quietly.

" Sorta." 

" So could I. So…all of us can feel our future self's emotions. We've got to tell Giles!" Willow responded as Buffy and Cordelia agreed. The three girls then made their way out of the toilet.

" Wait! You've got to promise that anything intimate we've revealed in this bathroom about our futures stays between us. I don't want Giles or Angel or anyone knowing about my **thing** with Spike." Buffy responded, halting the other two. She extended her hand forward… encouraging a pact.

" Yeah…I don't really feel like telling Oz about me being…you know…a lesbian. Don't think that sets to well with my **boy**friend." Willow responded awkwardly as she placed her hand on top of Buffy's. The two girls then looked at Cordelia who sighed.

" Fine…I promise that anything confidential that we said in here stays between us. Besides I really don't want you two to tell people we **bonded**. I do have a reputation!" Cordelia declared as she placed her hand on the others. With that the three girls left the toilet.


	18. Reflecting The Watcher

**Part: 18/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: -**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy, around the episode 'Enemies'.   
Feedback: Once readin' don't forget to click that button and review!**

**Distribution: Ask me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. I'm using them as enjoyment! **

**A/N Realistically I know that it wouldn't take the length of this chapter to get from Giles' place to the library, but let's just say they ran into a lot of traffic lights. It's a short chapter…as all the Giles' chapters have been and doesn't include a lot of reflecting. But review newayz!**

CHAPTER 18 

**_REFLECTING- THE WATCHER_**

****

" Wesley, you're late!" Giles yelled at the young British man that had just entered Giles' apartment.

" Sorry Mr. Giles, I got lost." Wesley Wyndham-Pryce replied embarrassingly.

" Lost? Did you get those texts I asked for?" Giles asked hastily. 

" Yes, the Gabba and the Coliath. The Magic Box charged them for a hefty deal. Someone else should run that shop with better bargains." Wesley replied snootily. Giles perked up and smirked.

" Yes, someone should. Now, do you know if these do in fact have passages about futurus demons? I only requested them because I was informed by a source." Giles asked as he grabbed a few books of his shelf and placed them in his bag.

" No, unfortunately I don't know. The passages are not translated. They are in some ancient language." Wesley replied as he absently flicked through some pages.

" That means much more research than action." Giles grumbled.

" Mr. Giles, I am still not fully informed of why this research party is being arranged. What is a futurus demon? Why are we to research it?" Wesley asked.

" Wesley, I'll tell you on the way. Buffy and the others are waiting for us in the library. We're late." Giles ordered as he picked up his car keys and some of the books.

" Late? Oh dear!" Wesley responded as he quickly gathered the other books and followed Giles out to the car. Moments later the two were seated and off towards the library.

" Mr. Giles, perhaps now is the appropriate time to inform me of the details." Wesley spoke up.

" Yesterday afternoon, we encountered a type of futurus demon in the library during a meeting…" Giles began.

" **We**?" Wesley interrupted, a somewhat angry expression on his face.

" Yes. Buffy, Angel, Cordelia and the others."

" Why was I not informed of this 'meeting'?" Wesley asked.

" Wesley, I just wanted to know about Buffy's patrolling."

" That isn't your duty anymore, if you haven't forgotten. You're not Buffy's watcher anymore, I am. I should have been there." 

" If you were then you would also be in the preposterous situation!" Giles retorted.

" What situation?" Wesley asked.

" If you had let me finished, you would know that the future demon cursed us with some form of pink mist. I'm not sure, but I believe the mist gave us these visions."

" Visions? Visions of what?"

" Visions of the future." 

" Really?" Wesley said surprisingly.

" Last night, my dreams were tainted with these visions. The whole night I saw parts of my future. I saw who I would become. What I would do. I saw it all and to be honest Wesley, I did not like it." Giles stated.

" What happened?"

" I don't want to discuss it." Giles replied. He really didn't want to be blurting out how he had abandoned those he loved in crisis to Wesley. 

" So, research is in order." Wesley spoke up.

" I believe so."

" Then step on it." Wesley declared with a small smile as Giles drove faster.


	19. Reflecting The Boys: The Runaway, The We...

**Part: 19/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A, X/An, W/Oz, C/X, B/A**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy, around the episode 'Enemies'. **

**Feedback: Don't forget to review! **

**Distribution: Plz ask me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't sue me!**

****

**_CHAPTER 19_**

**_REFLECTING- THE BOYS: THE RUNAWAY, THE WEREWOLF & THE VAMPIRE…WITH A SOUL_**__

" So what you were major star? Like MTV and VH1?" Xander asked his friend as the two made their way to the library. The two were discussing the visions they'd received.

" Yeah. Carson interviewed me. Girls threw underwear at me." Oz replied, with no facial expression. Xander's face, however, lit up.

" Underwear? At you? Wow!" Suddenly Xander bumped into someone.

" Ouch! Watch where you're going you idiot! If I could curse you…I would!" A voice shrieked. Xander awkwardly looked up to see the star of his dreams.

" A-Anya?" He stammered.

" Yes…hey how'd you know my name? Anyways, if you don't mind…get your foot off my book!" Anya yelled at Xander. Xander awkwardly removed his foot and picked it up. He shakily handed it to her.

" Thank you! Great, now I'm late to hand in my homework. Stupid history…stupid teenager body." Anya mumbled to herself before storming off. Xander stood rooted watching the girl leave. Oz followed Xander's eyes.

" Your future wife?" Oz asked.

" Ummm…no. Just my fiancée. I ditched her at the altar." Xander replied quietly.

" Oh."

" Maybe we should go see Giles…**now**. I want these visions gone." Xander said as the two wandered to the library. They pushed open the door to library to find no one there.

" Hmmm…perhaps we're early." Oz stated.

" Yeah." Xander said. The two then sat down at the table.

" Hey." A deep voice responded from behind Xander. Xander shot up in his chair in fear. He then turned to the voice that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

" God, Angel you scared the hell outta…" Xander almost uttered 'us' before noticing Oz.

" Hey Angel." Oz asked casually, not batting an eyelash.

" …**me**." Xander finished. Angel then proceeded to the head of the table and sat down on a chair.

" You're early. Isn't it like still daylight out there? Why aren't you a pile of dust?" Xander rambled. 

" Emergency. I used the sewers." Angel replied.

" Visions?" Oz asked.

" Yes."

" In your dreams right? 'Cos that's what me and Oz got."

" Yeah."

" So ummm…was Cordelia in it again?" Xander asked awkwardly. Angel suddenly fumbled a bit. He then attempted to cough it off.

" Angel, are you okay?" Oz asked. The two boys looked absolutely mortified at how weird Angel was acting.

" Ummm…yeah I'm ok."

" So was Cordy in 'em?" Xander repeated.

" Y-yes." Angel stammered.

" Were you and she…?"

" No." Angel declared. 'Unfortunately' he thought.

" What?!?" Xander exclaimed all of a sudden. Oz smirked. Angel looked surprisingly at them.

" What?"

" Unfortunately? What the hell does that mean!" Xander retorted. Angel's eyes widened in horror as he realised he had said his thought out loud. **(A/N I know…never would happen.)**

" Uhhhh…"

" Dead boy, you had better speak." Xander threatened. 

In any other circumstance, Angel would've just looked at the teenager and laughed at the thought of **Xander** threatening **him**. However, now he was caught in an awkward position.

" Future me likes Cordelia." Angel spluttered quietly.

" **Future** **you** had better stay **away** from her!" Xander exclaimed standing up. Anger bubbled inside him at the thought of Angel being with Cordelia.

" Maybe **you** should stop threatening **me**." Angel said as he stood up too, with a fist clenched.

" I threatened the **future** you."

" The **future** **me**…is **me**."

" Well then **you** should stay away from Cordy!" The two men stood glaring at each other.

" Guys…cool down. You and your future selves **are** different." Oz spoke up. The two looked at each other one last time before sitting down.

" How'd she? How'd you t-two?" Xander stammered in confusion.

" I don't know." Angel replied firmly.

" You don't know? That's not a good answer."

" Xander, perhaps you should keep out of my future life." Angel stated.

" I would if it didn't involve my ex-girlfriend." Xander shot back.

" **Ex**-girlfriend. Last I heard you cheated on her." Angel said, causing Xander to be quiet.

" Guys, you do realize you're fighting over **Cordelia** right? Someone that neither of you is currently seeing. And to my knowledge…currently neither of you **like**." Oz said. The two looked at him silently. Xander then began to stifle a laugh.

" You're right Oz. I'm fighting with **Angel**! Over **Cordelia**!" A small smile appeared on Angel's face too.

" Oh God! Dead boy smiled!" Xander declared. Angel's smiled suddenly disappeared. The three then sat quietly.

" What happened with you and Anya?" Oz suddenly asked Xander. Xander fidgeted. Angel perked up.

" Issues. Commitment issues came in the way. I couldn't go through with the marriage."

" Oh." Oz said.

" I still loved her…" Xander began.

" But you just couldn't be with her your whole life." Angel finished.

" Bingo."

" For some weird reason…I get what you mean." Angel stated.

" Are you getting sentimental on me Brood Boy?" Xander noted. Angel shrugged in response.

" So Oz man, was Will in your future? The future consisting of panties!" Xander asked excitedly. Oz looked up at his friend.

" No. We apparently broke up. I left her due to werewolf reasons."

" You ate her!?!" Xander exclaimed in horror.

" No! But the werewolf stuff interfered with our relationship. Evidently, it was for the best. But I really don't think it was."

" You missed her?"

" Yeah. Miserably. Half my songs were about her or us." Oz said.

" Oh…sorta obsessive isn't it?" Xander asked. 

" Yeah." Oz replied. The three then sat awkwardly.

" You know what's missing in this manly bonding?" Xander spoke up.

" What?"

" A six-pack. Men need alcohol to bond right?" 

" Yeah…that'd be good." Oz nodded.

" You're underage." Angel replied dryly.

" Ah…but we have someone who isn't to buy it for us. Besides you owe me."

" Owe you? For what?"

" Liking Cordelia in your future. Does Cordy even know how future you feels?" Xander asked Angel.

" No." Angel replied sullenly.

" Does future you plan on telling Cordelia?" 

" Plan on telling me what? Who plans on telling me something?" Cordelia asked as she walked into the library, followed by Willow and Buffy. Angel gave Xander a dark look as he got up and slumped into a dark corner. Cordelia's eyes followed him as she turned back to Xander questioningly. 

" N-no one." Xander stammered, as he eyed Angel.

" Where's Giles? We discovered something important." Willow said excitedly.

" Dream visions?" Oz asked.

" No…something about them." Buffy informed.

" Oh." 

" So where is he?" 

" Funnily enough, Giles is late. Join us." Xander declared pulling out a chair. Willow, Buffy and Cordelia sat around the table and the girls and the guys engrossed into conversation. 

" Angel, wanna join us?" Cordelia suddenly spoke to the dark figure, indicating a chair. Angel looked at her awkwardly before shrugging and sitting down with everyone. Buffy and Xander glared at the two as Cordelia smiled at Angel.


	20. Discussion Everyone

**Part: 20/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A, X/An, W/Oz, B/A, C/X**

**Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy, around the episode 'Enemies'.   
Feedback: Please R&R!**

**Distribution: Ask me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me.**

**A/N This chapter took me ages. But now I'm finally getting to the main jist of the story. To think…only 20 chapters later!!! Well anyhoo…enjoy and review!**

**_CHAPTER 20_**

**_DISCUSSION-EVERYONE_**__

" I'm sorry everyone for being slightly tardy. Wesley was late." Giles announced as he and his partner walked into the library, their hands filled with big thick books. The talkative teens turned their attention to the British men.

" Mr. Giles…if you hadn't…" Wesley began.

" We can feel our future selves!" Willow blurted, interrupting Wesley.

" What?" Giles asked in awe and amazement.

" Ahmm…perhaps I'll tell my story later." Wesley mumbled from behind his pile of books as Willow excitedly explained to Giles what the girls had discovered.

" Really?"

" Yeah. Buffy, Cordy and I found out that these visions we received in our dreams weren't only seen by us but **felt** by us. We could feel our future selves' emotions, feelings and touches." 

" Touches?" Wesley asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously interested. The occupants of the table ignored him and preoccupied themselves with something to avoid answering the question. 

"This is a remarkable discovery, Willow. I, myself, received these dream visions. It does explain an awful lot and will help minimise our research." Giles said as he dropped his pile of books onto the table and Wesley did the same. A cloud of dust hovered over the table, causing the teenagers to cough.

" Ewwww…dust. Get those filthy books away from me. Geez…why can't we ever research on the computer? Isn't there like some demon database or website or something?" Cordelia whined as she held her nose and pushed the books away from her.

" Research on a computer…a demon website? That's preposterous." Wesley proclaimed.

" I'm afraid Cordelia, to find out how to get rid of these visions **a lot** of research is in order. Research from these **books**. Wesley and I have been able to find several useful texts that may be significant. Xander, could you also bring in those volumes of text on my desk?" Giles asked. 

" Way hey! I got chosen by Giles to bring in the books. None of you did. I'm the Watcher's pet!" Xander exclaimed excitedly. He received bewildered expressions from everybody.

" Xander…I want them **now**!" Giles scolded, causing Xander to mumble an apology and run into Giles' office.

" He only got the job 'cos book carrying doesn't involve screaming like a girl and hiding." Cordelia explained to Angel, who smirked. He suddenly realised that Buffy was glaring at him and replaced the sneer with his broody expression. 

" Now, I want everyone to research. We want to know why we've been given these visions. Their purpose. As well as how we can stop receiving them and quite a lot on the future demon itself." Giles informed as Xander brought out another heap of old books.

" Just tell me how to kill this future demon to make these visions gone. That's all we need to find." Buffy declared as she stood up in her seat and made her way to the weapons cage. 

" On the contrary Buffy, it would be useful to acquire adequate knowledge of the designated demon than discovering the solution to slay it. Perhaps, the demon **cannot** be killed." Wesley pronounced.

" What?" Buffy asked confused as turned around to look at her Watcher. 

" I'm saying that perhaps you should experience more visions and understand why you're being give them before immediately killing the demon." Wesley instructed.

" Wes, you don't have these visions, so you can't exactly relate! You don't know what these visions are like. You don't know how it feels to feel yourself be resurrected. To pound your way through a coffin. You don't know how it feels to find out your mother is going to die or to find out that you have a 15-year old sister from out of nowhere who you have to take full responsibility for…yet you can't prevent your best friend from breaking her arm!" Buffy paused and took a deep breath. She shot Willow an apologetic look before continuing.

" I'm not sure about the rest of you…but I want them gone. I want these visions and these feelings out of my body. I don't want my future to be like that…I don't want to feel my future self! I want the visions gone…**now**." Buffy yelled, surprising Wesley and the others.

" Buffy…" Wesley began.

" How can you say that Buffy? We're **lucky** to be gifted with these visions. We're able to see our future. Y'know what that means? We can correct…" Willow began, trying to encourage her friend to appreciate the visions.

" I'm with Buffy." Xander interrupted. 

" Xander!" Willow's retorted in shock, not expecting his agreement. 

An argument broke out.

" Will, I don't want to see anymore of my future like Buffy. I don't want to see how much of a failure I'll become." Xander continued. 

" I am the Watcher. I say we…" Wesley put in, trying to regain composure, but was ignored.

" Well maybe some of us do! Some of us…like me…wanna see what our futures are like. I don't know about you…but I was left in the loop after those visions. I want to know more. " Willow retorted.

" How ugly is that demon? C'mon six breasts? Puh-lease…who would fall for that? And that horn so does not go. Don't you think so?" Cordelia asked Angel, sliding a book towards him. She pointed at a demon on the cover of the book and was met with a bemused expression from the vampire. 

" Now if we all just…" Wesley interjected.

" Willow, that's because your future isn't as bad as mine! So you're a little magic high…whoop-a-dee-doo. Try to see the hell I'll be through!" Buffy yelled at her best friend.

" Mines the worst!" Xander put in. 

" Perhaps if we…" Wesley continued.

" This is amusing." Oz noticed as Cordelia nodded in agreement.

" Nuh-uh…mines worse than yours Xander!" Buffy exclaimed.

" That's just like you Buffy…to assume that what you want everyone wants!" Willow retorted.

" Enough!" Giles bellowed, causing everyone to suddenly be quiet. They all turned their attention towards the former Watcher.

" Buffy is right." Giles stated.

" What?" Willow demanded, surprised.

" I want these visions gone as well. I do not want to see my future and I do not want to **feel** my future self."

" Giles…" Willow protested, but was cut off.

" I do not want to get agitated over my future actions. I want to be **me**." Giles declared as he paced the table.

" **But**…to get through these visions, to get rid of them we must work together. We must overcome their power. We shan't let our future lives consume us. Buffy, we **will** research. We **will** find out why this demon has sought **us** out. And we **will** find a way to get rid of these visions. Agreed?" Giles asked the slayer and the others. The nodded and after a while Buffy sighed in agreement.

" Very well. Now everyone grab a book. We have a long night ahead of us."

~*~*~*~

" So what was so bad 'bout your future, Xander?" Buffy asked her friend. They had been researching for a few hours, finding nothing noteworthy.

" I sunk lower than I ever have." Xander stated sorrowfully as he flipped through a thick volume.

" Lower than cheating on your girlfriend causing her to fall down stairs and get a rebar stuck through her gut?" Cordelia spoke, not looking up from her book. Xander awkwardly looked at her as everyone sat in uncomfortable silence, gawking at the cheerleader.

" What? Just sayin'. So what'd you do?" Cordelia asked cutting the silence, once realising everyone was looking at her.

" Ummm…I ditched my fiancée at the altar." 

" What?" Willow exclaimed.

" Yeah." Xander mumbled.

" Wow." 

" That's pretty bad." Cordelia said.

" Uh-huh. [he paused] So what about you Will?" Xander asked. Oz looked up for his book at his girlfriend.

" Ummm…I'm pretty much the same. Same ol' Willow." She mumbled, turning bright red. Her response caused Cordelia to snort out loud. Many looks were shot her way.

" What?" Xander asked amusedly with a goofy smile.

" Nothing." Cordelia responded casually. She winked at Willow who looked horrified.

" People, more research less talk." Wesley ordered, glancing up from a book. 

" You're less uptight in the future." Cordelia noted. Wesley suddenly perked up.

" Pardon me. Did you have visions of **me**?" Wesley asked. His tone was full of excitement.

" Yeah." Cordelia replied, turning her attention to a book. Buffy and the rest smiled at the Watcher's sudden eagerness.

" What was I exactly?" He asked Cordelia.

" A friend." Angel spoke up. Wesley's attention turned from the beautiful brunette to the quiet vampire. Someone that he **wasn't** too happy being associated with in his future.

" A **friend**?" Wesley repeated.

" You worked with me and Angel and a few others in this detective agency we opened up. You were still the brains…less edgy." Cordelia proclaimed.

" Interesting. Was I the Watcher of a new slayer?" Wesley asked with a smile.

" No. You weren't really anything." Cordelia spoke. Wesley frowned.

" What?"

" Well no one per se. Angel was the vampire. I became a demon. You were…research guy.  You knew the demons. You knew smart stuff." Cordelia rambled. 

" **You** became a **d-demon**? You? **Cordelia** **Chase**!" Xander asked in amazement. Cordelia received stunned looks from everybody.

" Yeah…a **half**-demon. Long story." Cordelia brushed off. 

" You became half-demon? I didn't know that." Angel said quietly, Cordelia turned to him.

" Oh…I was dying. Becoming demonic was the only way to, you know, not…**die**." She responded. 

" Oh. Do you know if I, in the future, know that you're half-demon?" 

" Well you did see me float a foot off the ground. So yeah…maybe y'know." 

" If you didn't notice. I was sort of dense in the future." Angel muttered silently. No one other than Cordelia caught it.

" Yeah…I noticed." She replied softly. Angel looked at her warily. Did she know how he felt about her? Uhhh…future him.

" Anything else about me?" Wesley asked keenly.

" You translated a lot of prophecies. Ones about me. One about me and my son." Angel spoke up as some gasps pursued. 

" A s-son? You had a **son**!?" Buffy stuttered.

" Ummm…that's **also** a long story. But yes. I had a son."

" That's impossible. Vampires can not have children." Wesley spoke.

" You sure you had a son?" Giles inquired.

" Yes. I'm sure. He wasn't adopted…he was mine. I had my own son."

" Connor." Cordelia suddenly spoke up with a smile on her face. 

" Excuse me?" Giles asked her politely. Everyone was giving her confused looks.

" Connor. Angel's son's name was Connor." Cordelia replied with her 100-watt grin.

" Oh." Angel was coaxed into telling the story about his son and he nervously explained the story to them as best as he could. The others stood in awe listening to Angel talk about his son and about the reappearance of Darla. In midst of Angel's conversation, Cordelia's head suddenly jerked back and her eyes closed.

~*~*~*~

_Angel: "No! No!"_

_Holtz with Connor jumps into a roiling red air of a portal and disappears from view. Angel jumps after him, but is thrown back by a lighting bolt lashing out from the portal and hitting him full in the chest. Angel flies backward, landing with a hard thud and rolls to look back at the portal._

_"Connor."_

_~*~*~*~_

Cordelia's eyes opened and she noticed people surrounding her, worried. Her eyes unexpectedly started to water as she recalled what she had seen.

" Cordelia, did you have another vision?" Giles asked her. Everyone had surrounded her. She looked at them in a daze.

" Cordy?" Buffy asked. Cordelia then suddenly got out of her chair and ran out of the library, tears streaming down her face. Her chair crashed to the ground.

" Cordelia!" Xander yelled and got up to go after her.

" Xander…" Giles said touching his arm to stop him. "Perhaps Angel should go instead."

All eyes looked around the library for Angel…he wasn't to be seen. They all turned to Buffy when she spoke.

" He already went." Buffy said quietly. 

She then made her way to the library door followed by Xander. The two opened the door and stepped out of the library to see Cordelia and Angel on their knees in the middle of the hall. Cordelia clutched onto Angel and wept into his shirt and Angel attempted to calm her down.

" Cordelia…what did you see?" Angel asked pushing her away from him so she could look at him.

" I-I saw t-this guy…he took Connor away. He took him away…and h-he jumped into a portal." Cordelia cried. Angel's face was consumed with shock.

" W-what?"

" He took your son **away**. You tried to stop him…b-but…you couldn't follow him. He took your son away…and I wasn't there. I wasn't there to help you…I wasn't there to stop him. I was too busy sleeping with this o-other guy…I couldn't help. I couldn't stop him from taking Connor away!" Cordelia sobbed. Angel pulled Cordelia back into his embrace and she continued to cry. Confusion covered Angel's face as he recalled visions of the previous night. 

The prophecy. Holtz. 

" Everything's going to be okay…everything will be okay Cordy. I'm not going to let anything happen to Connor in our future. I'm not going to let anything happen to our son. I promise." Angel proclaimed to her as he stroked her hair, trying to reassure her.

Xander and Buffy stood watching the two from the library doorway. Hearing the last words of both Cordelia and Angel they couldn't help but gasp. They turned to each other and gave each other a look. 

Their look wasn't just filled with hurt or anger but with grief and embarrassment. They were upset that their futures weren't going to be how they planned. They whined and complained that their futures were going to be full of bad times. That they would sleep with an enemy…ditch their fiancée at the altar…but in the end their futures were better off than Angel and Cordelia's. 

All of them would go through hell…no doubt…but none of them would suffer more than the two parents who would lose their child.


	21. Changes Everyone

**Part: 21/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy, around the episode 'Enemies'.   
Feedback: Always appreciated.**

**Distribution: Ask me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, so don't sue me!**

**A/N Sorry for the late chapter. Holidays over=very little spare time. I'm hoping to get this over and done with before exams. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

****

**CHAPTER 21**

**_CHANGES-EVERYONE_**__

~*~*~*~

_Fifteen minutes later_

~*~*~*~

" Oh god. Sorry for…y'know…running out of here in fits." Cordelia said as she walked back into the library. Angel firmly stood close to her, protectively. 

" How are you?" Willow asked sincerely. Xander and Buffy had come in a few minutes earlier and explained to everyone what they had heard and seen. 

The two had reluctantly decided amongst each other to give Angel and Cordy some privacy. Buffy had argued that the two future friends were so engrossed in each other that they wouldn't notice them watching. And that perhaps it was wrong to leave them together in such an emotional state, as she wasn't sure what would happen between them, speaking from personal experience. Xander disagreed with her, claiming that they were both hurt about their **future**. Not their present. Nothing would happen between them…he was certain.

Xander admitted, that despite not liking the idea of leaving them alone, it was the best plan. He had realised that both Cordelia and Angel were probably as pained as he was about their future and they just needed some private time to process their hurt. After some more persuasion from him, Buffy caved. The two had then retreated to the library.

" I'm fine. God, I don't know what was wrong with me. I went so emotional." Cordelia said as she picked up her chair from the floor and sat down on it. She took out a tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes.

" You sure you okay?" Angel asked quietly as leaned down and held her hand.

" Yeah I'm sure. I'm fine. Really." Cordelia responded as she patted his hand and smiled at him. The two looked at each other longingly. Suddenly Cordelia's joyful eyes darkened.

" Oh my god!" She shrieked as she let go of Angel's hand. Angel stared at his hand in shock before quickly scurrying to a dark corner of the library.  

" What the hell is going on?" Cordelia exclaimed. She was met with blank and confused stares.

" What do you mean Cordy?" Willow asked.

" What do you **think** I mean! **I** do not **bawl** in the middle of a hallway! I do not **seek** comfort in **Angel**. I **so** do not hold **hands** with **Angel**! And I do not apologise to **you** people!" The brunette yelled as she looked at Giles for an answer.

" You mean all those actions were not voluntarily from **you**?" Giles asked, removing his glasses.

" Damn right, they weren't from me! That person…**wasn't** **me**. It was someone else. I was like possessed. Like those ballet lovers." Cordelia declared as she turned to look at Angel. Angel looked awkwardly at her…realising that she too received visions of that one night at the ballet. She knew about the possession and what they had done. Oh and she probably felt it too…like he did. She felt them kiss…the coldness of his body against her warm…

" Wasn't you either was it? You think we were possessed by those people again?" Cordelia asked him, looking over her shoulder. Angel was cut out of his thoughts…thankfully. He looked up to see everyone looking at him. But two looks caught his attention.

Willow was blushing and Buffy was uneasy at the mention of him and Cordy being possessed. It was then he realised: **they** **knew**. They knew about that night. 

Angel stared at Buffy intently, wondering what she was thinking. She stared back at him with remote eyes. Eyes…that clearly did not display the love they had in them like before. Love for him that was there a few hours ago. 

Angel wondered whether Buffy was threatened by Cordelia as he had comforted **her** and held **her** hand and not Buffy's when they were discussing their futures. 

" Angel?" Cordelia's voice broke through him. Again, he had been too caught up in his thoughts.

" I don't think we were possessed by ummm…**those** people. I think I was overcome by my future self." He responded. 

" **Future** you eh?" Buffy asked, a hint of suspicion in her tone.

Angel observed that she was clearly jealous of his future self's emotions towards Cordelia. He had seen her and Xander witnessing the moment between him and Cordelia in the hallway. 

Why was she spying on him? Didn't Buffy trust him? **Present** him. And what business was it of hers as to what Cordelia and him were doing. So there was an attraction between the two of them in their future…that didn't particularly there was one in the **present**.

Or was there? 

'At least I didn't tell Buffy about the kiss Cordelia gave me the night before. Before we were possessed by our apparent future selves.' Angel thought. 

" Yeah…that must be it. Our future selves must be haunting us or something. That explains why the vision I received wasn't like the others." Cordelia stated.

" What do you mean?" Giles asked.

" I mean…that vision was different. It didn't feature me. Considering if it were to show me the future…it would show me, right? I think it was like the ones future me receives." 

" Pardon me?" Giles asked. Cordelia sighed.

" The future Cordelia receives these visions from these…Powers That Be or something."

" The Powers That Be? I've read about them. They are higher beings." 

" Say what?" Xander asked.

" Well, I don't know the specifics. But they are physically…above us." 

" Yeah yeah…can I get on with **my** story? Others are more interested in that." Cordelia interrupted, pointing at Oz and Wesley…who had blank looks on their face.

" Ummm yes. Go on." Giles replied, embarrassed.

" Yeah so the visions were apparently very painful…deadly painful. I was gonna die…so I became a half-demon to stop that. The visions were a lot easy on the brain after that…like the one I just had. It was as if I was witnessing it." Cordelia declared.

" So…are you saying that you've inherited a quality from your future self?" Wesley asked.

" Ummm…yeah. Did you **not** hear the story? Do you want me to repeat it?" 

" **No**!" Was the simultaneous response from everyone.

" Fine." Cordelia huffed, crossing her arms.

" Has anyone else had a physical or emotional manifestation of their visions or their future self other than Cordelia or Angel?" Giles inquired.

" Nope." 

" No."

" Nuh-uh."

" Not yet." Came the replies.

" Does that mean I'm half-demon now?" Cordelia asked.

" Well perhaps. Maybe this is why the futurus demon came to us. To…" Giles began but was interrupted by Oz.

" Uh Giles. I think Willow's having a physical manifestation right now." 

" What?" All eyes turned to the young wicca. Her head was bowed down, preventing anyone from seeing her face.

" Will?" Buffy asked gently. Suddenly the girl's head shot up. Gasps were heard as they noticed that Willow's eyes had turned pure black.

" _Claudet." _Willow spoke loudly…her voice slightly different. She raised her hands. One by one windows and doors closed in the library.  Heads followed the slamming wood and glass, finally returning to inspect their friend. Willow then began to mumble incantations. Little fires appeared from books. Lights flickered. Xander ran to the fire extinguisher and started putting the flames out. Wesley attempted to save books from the blaze. 

Cordelia screamed as she realised that her dress was on fire.

" Help me!" She shrieked as several stunned people looked at her. Angel quickly grabbed the extinguisher of Xander and put out the fire. 

" What the hell is wrong with her? She almost killed me!" The brunette bellowed.

" We have to knock her out of this. She seems to have remarkable power." Giles noted.

" Will!" Buffy and Xander screamed simultaneous. They didn't receive a response. Black-eyed Willow looked straight on with a glassy stare.

" Willow…Present Willow. Will…where are you?" Oz called as he tapped Willow on the shoulder. Willow was suddenly pulled out of her state. Her eyes returned to their natural color. The witch looked up to see many frightened and amazed stares.

" What? Did I miss something? What happened?" 

" You don't know?" Wesley asked.

" No. What happened? Why is the place such a mess?"

" Y-you were all…" Xander stammered. 

" Black eyes. You **had** black eyes." Buffy uttered. Willow, bewildered, gawked at her best friends' words.

" W-what?"

" You were your future self…I think. You had major black arts mojo working in this place." Oz explained coolly. 

" Black arts? I-I did this?" Willow stammered.

" Yeah-huh. Look at my dress. This is a Versace original. Look what you did to it!" Cordelia yelped.

" Are you okay?" Angel asked quietly.

" Yeah…slightly singed. No big. But still…you wrecked **my** dress. I can't **ever** sell it!" Cordelia replied.

" Oh my god…I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know. I swear. It wasn't me." Willow declared, tears streaming down her face.

" We know honey…we know." Oz convinced Willow as he lightly hugged her.

" Sell? Why would you sell it?" Xander asked his ex-girlfriend. She looked at him for an intense moment, slouching slightly at his fixed stare, before shrugging.

" You never know. In a few years time, this dress could've been priceless. The only one left." She responded. That seemed to be an adequate reason for her former flame.

" Giles, how do I stop that from happening again?" Willow asked in between sobs.

" I don't think there's a sufficient answer yet Willow. Perhaps with more researching…" Giles paused, looking at the books.

" Giles…researching isn't helping. Let me just go kill the demon." Buffy pleaded.

" Buffy, research is are only answer at the moment. Now that Willow, Cordelia and Angel have been tainted by their upcoming identity, who knows what effect killing the demon will have on them." Wesley argued. 

" Might wanna add Oz to the list." Xander added as eyes turned to the guitarist. He was slowly transforming into his werewolf self.

" Oh god. Hurry up…we have to get him in the cage." Giles instructed as the friends distanced themselves from the altering teenager.

" Move out of my way." Buffy ordered her friends as she moved towards Oz. He was almost at the peak of his transformation. He growled at the slayer. She gave him a swift kick, causing him to collapse onto the other side of the table…near the cage.

" Buffy, be careful. It's still Oz." Willow proclaimed, a batch of fresh tears trickling from her eyes.

" Yeah, okay Will." Buffy groaned as she kept kicking her friend. After a few more minutes of struggling with each other, Buffy was finally able to lock Oz into the cage.

" I don't understand. Tonight's not a full moon." Giles pondered as he took of his glasses, wiped them and put them back on.

" Future self…he might…" Xander started, but stopped as he noticed Willow gulp.

" He might have been a full time werewolf." She sighed.

" Okay, all of you. We have to get to work…quickly. Willow, not meaning to offend you, but perhaps you should research a further distance from everyone else. Now everyone…we have to get through all these books as soon as possible. Perhaps by tonight. We do not know what to expect next." Giles commanded. They all nodded as Willow slumped to a different portion of the library from everybody, gazing at Werewolf Oz for an intense instant beforehand.

" Let the research party resume…" Cordelia grumbled.

  



	22. Research Party Everyone

**Part: 22/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy, around the episode 'Enemies'.   
Feedback: Hell yeah…what's a fic without it?**

**Distribution: Ask me or tell me where it's going.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone. I have had urges to own DB or JM…but ahhmm…that's another story.**

**_CHAPTER 22_**

**_RESEARCH PARTY- EVERYONE_**

~*~*~*~

The Next Day 

~*~*~*~

The Scooby Gang had been researching throughout the night, with ummm…a few interruptions. 

Willow had gone all 'Darth Rosenberg', as Xander put it, another time. She had brewed a thunderstorm and thrown Buffy and Angel around the library a few times with a whish of a hand. More books flew off the shelves and Willow **even** threatened to kick Buffy's ass now and again. Once that episode withdrew Willow had huddled herself in her corner, crying uncontrollably. Buffy and Xander had wanted to console her, but were too afraid to. 

Oz had also attempted to escape the cage, but with a few more kicks from Buffy he remained put until a little after dawn when he changed back to his human-self. Unfortunately for him…he changed buck-naked, though Cordelia and Buffy didn't seem to mind.

Cordelia and Angel threw glances at each other throughout the night. Some from their future selves…some from their present own. Buffy caught on to them, as well as Xander, but all they could do was clear their throats or divert Angel and Cordelia's attention from one another. 

Buffy, although remotely calm and determined, threw a few fits now and again and kept yelling at her friends. She also, undesirably received urges for Spike. She would be flipping through a book and a sudden lust for the peroxide vampire would overcome her. Then, she would run into the bathroom.

Xander, on the other hand, kept excusing himself to go out of the library and roam the school hallways for fresh air. He didn't encounter any physical manifestations yet…just emotional ones.

Giles remained focussed on the texts and volumes in front of him. Thoughts of his future raced through his mind, but he knew he had to be the grown-up. He had to keep charge and he had to give the children guidance. He didn't want to run away like his future self would.

And Wesley sat…looking at all of them go through such grief over finding out portions of their future. He saw the usually quiet and intelligent Willow and her cool, collected boyfriend warp into malicious creatures. He felt like 'tsking' their future selves for becoming influenced by bad and not knowing what was right and what was wrong. He knew that, personally, **he** would never commit a wrong or become immoral. 

Wesley recalled Xander and Giles' visions, realising that they had fled from the ones they loved to do what they had thought was the 'right thing'. Under similar circumstances, Wesley knew that he wouldn't act in such an impromptu manner. 

And as for his two future companions, he couldn't help but feel jealous of their relationship. Recently, he had become infatuated with the brunette teenager, Cordelia.  As for Angel…Wesley did not like vampires, period. But he too was becoming aggravated with the love-struck glances they shared throughout the course of the night. Why couldn't they, future they, just tell each other how they felt? 

'I mean it mustn't be that hard to tell someone you're secretly in love with them…right?' Wesley thought. Whilst wondering whether he, himself, had any **form** of love life in his future he skimmed a passage of the thick volume he was reading.

" **Eureka**!" Wesley exclaimed, jumping of his seat. All eyes turned to him.

" You found something?" Giles asked.

" Well, if he didn't…then that was **totally** uncalled for. I mean **hello**…it's 1998! Nineteenth century jargon was in **last** year. I mean…I remember using…" Cordelia began. 

" Cordy! **Really** not the issue right now, is it?" Xander exclaimed as Cordelia gave him a glare, crossed her arms and sat quietly.

" You mean that's all we have to do to shut her up?" Buffy joked as Cordy stuck her tongue out at the slayer. 

" Wesley, **please** tell me you found something." Giles pleaded, trying to divert attention from Buffy, Cordelia and Xander's argument.

" Well I read the Gabba text and if I cross-reference it with the Coliath, which I related to the Taenaris…" Wesley began. 

" Wes! Speak English!" Buffy interrupted.

" **American** English, preferably." Cordelia added.

" Well, when loosely translated, the passage says that these demons are harmless…any type of future demon that is. The particular one that I assume infected all of you was the Kilionera futurus, one that evokes future memories.  However, they are a dormant breed and only use their power when hired and paid." Wesley read from his notebook. 

" Paid?" Oz repeated.

" Okay, so they like money. **That's** useful!" Buffy exclaimed sarcastically.

" Hmmm…so we're dealing with a **wealthy** demon." Xander declared, tapping his chin in thought.

" I'm hungry. All in favour of Chinese raise their hand!" Cordelia spoke from the background. 

" Of course…I should have realised! They're gluttonous demons." Angel said to himself.

" I'd like Chinese." Willow yelled from the corner of the library. Giles paced around the table, rubbing his eyes…unable to focus on his train of thought with the interruptions.

" **Quiet**!" Once everyone was silent he continued. "This is good Wesley. This tells us that someone paid the demon to infect us…that narrows our search." Giles grasped.

" Why would someone hire a demon to…what did he do again?" Buffy asked.

" Distract us." Angel understood, standing up from his chair.

" Of course! We've been at this case for two days. Our attention is fully focussed on this…on this **false** case. That means…"

" The person wanted to pull something big off without being interrupted by us." Buffy finished.

" Or they've **already** pulled it off." Oz pointed out.

" Wait…now who would hate us enough to hire a demon to…well infect us?" Cordelia spoke up.

" Only…I dunno…a **million** demons and vampires!" Xander exclaimed. The occupants of the library then exasperatedly turned to Buffy.

" **Sorry! **I'm the slayer. I tend to make a lot of enemies."

" So who is the one person who has intense hatred for you, **at** **the** **moment**?" Wesley asked.

" And who's loaded to pay a demon that much?" Cordelia muttered, reading Wesley's notes.

There was the simultaneous response from the rest of the Scooby Gang.

" The Mayor."

~*~*~*~

" This was a wicked idea, boss. And this is a thing of beauty." Faith proclaimed to the Mayor, who smiled, as she took out a knife with an intricate design from a gift box with a huge grin. 

" It was a good plan, wasn't it? I didn't realise that their futures were **this** disturbing. They still haven't showed up to save those humans and babies. What great vampires those mortals will make. And of course those babies are for me…I need to maintain a healthy diet. Their little cute bones are full of calcium. Which reminds me…have you had your milk?" Mayor Richard Wilkins III asked the rogue slayer, pushing a glass of milk towards her. Faith looked down at it and pushed it back and remarked.

" B's slayer sense is slowing down."

" Must be all that trauma of knowing she's going to sleep with an enemy. Handsome vampire though. Shame, that Angel liked that skinny slayer over a beautiful, energetic girl like you, and then she'll go and sleep with her enemy. Did you ever watch that movie? "Sleeping with the Enemy"? It was…" Mayor Wilkins began.

" You **know** what's in B's future?" Faith interrupted curiously.

" Faith, you know I wouldn't dream of prying into someone else's future. I am only looking out for that girl. The fatherly instinct within me persuaded me to. I know what is in store for her future and **Angel's**. And, I'm not very happy with that young girl." He added.

" Do you know mine?" 

" Do you **want** to know yours?" The Mayor posed. 

" Will something happen to me if I wanna know?"

" Maybe, but it can wear off if you drink this potion." The Mayor responded holding up a small bottle of emerald liquid.

" So do you want to know, young lady? Do you want to know where you'll be…what you'll be doing in a few years time? Hopefully, going to university. I hear that Yale is good. " The Mayor asked. Faith paused for a second, glancing at the new dagger the Mayor had handed her and trance-like slid it over her hand. 

" Faith, do you want to know what paths you'll choose?"  The Mayor continued.

Blood began to trickle from a cut she formed on her palm and she looked at in fixation. She then looked up at the Mayor, back at her blood and answered.

" Yes." 

The Mayor smiled a huge, one of his campaign smiles, and pressed the intercom on his desk.

" Judy, bring Fuzzylumpkins back in. He's got one more job to do."

**A/N I apologise so much for like the 4-month hiatus from this story. I guess the usual excuses apply. That therefore means I've been sorta out of the whole fan fic thing for a while. So this is like my comeback…so it might not have been very good. Anyhoo…I will be done with this story before the end of the year. I guarantee it (sorta)! Also, this was the first time ever that I've ever written "The Mayor" and "Faith" 's characters, so tell me what you guys thought 'bout them. Thanks all!**

  



	23. Showdown Everyone

**Part: 23/24   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy, around the episode 'Enemies'.   
Feedback: R & R!**

**Distribution: Ask me or tell me where it's going.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I don't own anybody…and I have no money.**

**A/N I love ya guys for the 100 reviews! Thank you so much!!!**

**_CHAPTER 23_**

**_SHOWDOWN-EVERYONE_**

" Buffy, don't you think we should have a plan?" Wesley protested as Buffy loaded up weapons into a bag, throwing some at Angel and others.

" Yeah, I've got a plan. I kill the Mayor…and if Faith comes in my way. I'll kill her."

" But Buffy…Faith's a human. We don't kill humans, 'it's not our way'!" Willow mimicked Buffy, flashbacking to Darth Rosenberg. **[A/N Okay…I had to make a jib there…now I'm done.]**

" Uhhhh…say what?" Buffy and the others responded.

" Kick her booty." Normal Willow responded.

" Do I have to come? Y'know, I'm **really** not into the fighting thing." Cordelia moaned as she was given a small axe.

" You don't like to research. You don't like to fight or move a nail unless it's for a manicure. How the **hell** do you fight for good in the future?" Xander proclaimed.

" Hey! At least I **can** kick ass in my future…unlike someone, who can't kick ass **at** **all**." Cordelia shot back. And once again the two began to argue, but were interrupted by Angel pushing them apart.

" We're going now. You guys can stay here and **bicker** or you can actually be **useful**." Angel yelled, the two ashamedly apologised and moved out of the library.

" Although, Cordelia did make a good point, Xander." Angel remarked to Xander with a smile as Cordelia began to laugh. Xander, on the other hand, looked horrified.

" Okay, these manifestations are **really** beginning to creep me out!" Xander exclaimed as he pushed his way past Wesley and Oz to the front, away from Angel and Cordelia.

The Scooby Gang continued to march towards City Hall and the Mayor's office.

" Wesley, do we know more about the visions?" Giles asked.

" Well, it says here that to remove the visions a special antidote must be drunk. One produced from the Kilionera demon itself." Wesley read from his notebook.

" Ewwwww! I'm not drinking demon poo or guts." Cordelia shrieked.

" It's the only way to remove the visions." Giles spoke.

" I **like** my visions." Cordelia pouted.

" Or you like the person in them." Willow supplemented. Cordelia blushed bright red and Angel awkwardly looked forward, his eyes focussed on a spot on a wall and not at Cordy.

" Shut up, Gothic Lesbo!" Cordelia shot back. Willow's eyes widened in horror as confusion covered the boys' faces and people began to talk concurrently.

" Cordelia, you **promised** you wouldn't tell them about that!" Willow exclaimed angrily. Gasps ensued.

" Well **you** promised you wouldn't tell people about how **I like Angel**!"

" Youlike me?" Angel asked quietly.

" You're a **lesbian**?" Xander asked his best friend, gob smacked.

" Willow, how come you didn't…?" Oz began awkwardly.

" Will you people shut up!" Buffy exclaimed, turning around.

" We are **trying** to attack people **without** them knowing…but if you people **bitch** louder then it's going to be a bit **hard**!" She yelled and then mumbled inaudibly, "God, even **Spike** would be more helpful right now than you guys."

" **Spike**?!?" Angel picked up, his tone confused and annoyed. Buffy flushed. 

" Uh…"

" We're here." Giles interrupted. 

~*~*~*~

The brown, furry and purple-horned demon stood blowing the cerise-colored mist over Faith, who remained in a chair. The overdose of the mist allowed her visions to emerge faster than the others had. 

Now and again she would shiver, as a vision would hit her. 

Memories of being in a coma, regaining consciousness, switching bodies with Buffy, torturing Wesley, killing and hurting people and demons, bonding with Angel and going to jail overwhelmed her mind. 

She was then suddenly pulled out of her blackout with a gasp, much like when she awakened from her coma. 

The Mayor handed the demon wads of cash, $100 bills to be exact, and then the Kilionera demon left the office.

" So, how was the trip?" Faith's boss asked sweetly.

" Mayor Wilkins, there are intruders in the building." A security man exclaimed barging into the Mayor's office, before Faith could answer.

" Ah, our guests have arrived. I'm sure they played a good role in your future." The Mayor proclaimed, making his way out of the office. Faith looked up at him, her eyes darkened.

" They played a helluva big role…and they're gonna get what they deserve for it." Faith bit out and she stood up and stormed past the Mayor.

" That's my girl."

~*~*~*~

" Okay, by now the Mayor must know we're in the building. Buffy, Angel when security comes through there…we'll take care of them.  You both go after Faith and the Mayor." Giles instructed.

" Ahmmm!" Wesley cleared his throat.

" I'm sorry Wesley…you're in charge." Giles sighed irritably, realising he had forgotten that Wesley was now the Watcher.

" What's your plan, Wes?" 

" Well…I-I think we should…go with Mr. Giles' plan." Wesley sighed, defeated.

" So, Cordy and Xander you guys get the back. Will, Oz the middle. Giles and Wes the front." Buffy ordered, standing in her fighting stance in front of large double doors.

" Well, well…this is exciting isn't it? All of you here…with little weapons. You don't really need them…I'm here to talk." The Mayor greeted the slayer, once he had opened the doors. Faith stood behind him and there was no security. 

Buffy quickly stabbed the Mayor through the chest with a broadsword.

" Ms. Summers…I'm **sure** Angel must've mentioned that I'm impervious. Did he forget to tell you? Of course, he may have been **slightly** of his guard because of **my** Faith." The Mayor replied as he pulled out the sword from his chest. The wound quickly repaired.

" We're not here for you…**yet**. We're here for the demon." Buffy responded, determined.

" Oh, you liked my present did you? I must say…I wanted it wrapped and with a bow. But you won't believe how hard it is to find boxes big enough to fit a giant demon." The Mayor exclaimed.

" Where is it?" Buffy repeated.

" Well, if I were to hand you the demon…what would be the fun in that? Fine, fine…you'! You can have the demon…better yet, you can have ready-made potions." The Mayor responded, as he motioned to the side. A suited man from a side entrance brought in a tray of little bottled potions and placed them in the middle of the room.

" Are they real?" Angel asked and the Mayor nodded.

" Then what's the catch?" Buffy asked.
    
    " You're a smart one. Are you going to university? Harvard or Columbia? Or are you planning on staying here? Growing older, wrinkly, senile while still staking vampires with an immortal Angel at your side, lurking in the shadows."
    
    " Just tell me what I've got to do?" Buffy demanded, not as strong as before. The Mayor's words had made an impact on her.
    
    " I just wanted to give you some fatherly advice. You do seem to be lacking a father figure. Well, as you want the potions, to free you from those impending visions…then I guess all you have to do is go through my Faith…" The Mayor answered. 
    
    More suited vampires then entered the room and they captured each member of the Scooby Gang, except Buffy, dragging them out of the room. Some, such as Angel, attempted to fight but were tasered. 

" Alone." He finished.

" I really hope you survive against Faith…'cos if you don't all your friends will die. And worst yet…you won't be able to bear witness my ascension." The Mayor added, before retreating.

" Faith, go easy on her." He whispered to his slayer, before he went.

Buffy then turned to her nemesis, Faith.

" Faith." Buffy stated, as she held up her broadsword to her side, in a fighting stance.
    
    " B, you ready to cut loose?"
    
    "Try me." Buffy then began to attack Faith by hurling her left fist at her. Faith pulled out her dagger swiftly and ducked at the same time. Buffy's back was then to Faith and Faith kicked her, causing Buffy to go flying forwards. Buffy then quickly turned around and kicked Faith's legs sending her crashing to the floor. Buffy tried to make it to the tray of bottles, but was pulled back by Faith. Buffy flipped in the air and kicked Faith off her. She then made her way to the fallen Faith and just when she was towered over her, Faith kicked Buffy in her chest. Buffy held her ribs in pain as she got up off the floor and attempted to slash Faith's shoulder with her broadsword, but Faith avoided the blow.

" You had a chance, Faith. You had a chance to reform." Buffy responded as she punched Faith in the face.

" Cut the crap, B. You know that I was a lost cause." Faith responded, punching Buffy back. Little drops of blood fell from Faith's nose.

" I tried to be your friend. But you hurt my friends and you **backstabbed** me." Buffy spat, kicking Faith her ribs.

" Friend? Take a reality check, B. You never tried to be my friend. No matter what I did, it wasn't good enough for you **or** your friends. And I guess you make that obvious when you jump at the chance to send me to jail." Faith argued, slashing Buffy's elbow with her dagger. Buffy yelped in pain and fell to the floor.

" Jail?" Buffy asked confused as tears welled in her eyes from the pain in her body. Faith kicked her again.

" You got a glimpse of your future. So did I. You saw yourself screwing a vampire…well I saw **nothing**. I felt nothing, saw nothing, said nothing through most of my future, because I was in a coma…because of **you**." Faith began, kicking Buffy at each pause. Blood came out of Buffy's mouth. She attempted to get up, but was kicked down.

" And when I woke up, I found out that the world had changed. You had a wicked life B. You had a new boyfriend, you were at uni and you were having fun. You were **all** different…the world was different. And then you screwed it up for me **again**." Faith slashed Buffy again with the knife.

" I changed bodies with you. I was going to live the life you live…a **better** life, but you **wrecked** that. I went to L.A…away from you, away from memories." Faith continued as she punched Buffy square in the face. 

"But I ran into your lover boy there and he **still** tried to help me atone…and he **actually** succeeded. Then you came…and you wrecked it all again. I tried to say sorry…but all you were hell-bent on wanting me to suffer. And I eventually did, because of **you**. I went to jail…and I stayed there…I **wanted** to stay there. I went voluntarily because of the guilt you put on me." Faith finished, tears flowing from her eyes, she had stopped hitting Buffy. Buffy looked up at her.

" You went because you knew it was the right thing. You went because **you** wanted to atone for your wrongs." Buffy mumbled sympathetically with blood spurting from her mouth.

" I didn't! I **wouldn't**!" Faith exclaimed, and then her tone softened. "I wanted to die, B. I wanted someone to **kill** me…to end my tormented life." She cried as she collapsed to the ground, across from Buffy.

" You can fix that now. You don't have to wait for the future…you can fix yourself now, Faith." Buffy reasoned, noticing that Faith was most likely having a manifestation.

" I can't. I'm not her. I don't have the same feelings as **her**. I just want to…" Faith choked up.

" Faith…"

" B, take the potions and leave. Quickly." Faith interrupted as she indicated the tray.

" What about you?" Buffy asked as she stumblingly got off the floor.

" I'm stayin' here. My boss…he's like my father. I've never had someone care enough for me like him, B."

" We care about you Faith. You can be strong now…you can leave now and then you don't have to harm others."

" I'm **not** leaving. If I do…all of you will die. I'll forget everything after that potion anyways." Faith mumbled.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah. Go, now. Before they come and see both of us here, alive." Buffy scrambled over to the potions and put them in a bag Faith threw at her. Buffy then walked away and stopped at the doorway.

" I'll **always** know there's good in you, Faith…in the future too. I've always known." Buffy responded as she walked off, tripping in pain. Faith clutched her stomach and fell to the floor in pain.

~*~*~*~

When Buffy entered the room she realised that there were piles of little dust around the floor. 

" I was just coming to help you." Angel responded, a stake in his hand.

" What happened here?" 

" We staked all the vampires." Willow replied.

" And Wes here, kicked ass." Xander added patting Wesley on the back.

" I only staked three." Wesley replied.

" That's…uhhhh good." Buffy replied as she slightly stumbled in pain.

" Are you okay?" Angel asked her softly as he ran up to her. He and Xander helped her into the room.

" I'm fine…really."

" So Faith is…?" Giles asked.

" No. She **let** me go." Buffy choked out.

" What?"

" It's a long story…l-let's just get home." Buffy answered. They all began to walk out of the Mayor's office.

" What about the potions?" Wesley asked her.

" I have them right here…but I want to do something before taking it." Buffy responded.

" What?" Cordelia asked.

" Why?"

" Apparently any memory of my future and this whole incident will be wiped once I take this potion…I just need to…I need a little longer to absorb everything." Buffy explained.

" I understand." Giles responded.

" We all have to process some stuff." Willow replied in agreement.

" So, tomorrow we'll all take the potions."

~*~*~*~


	24. Epilogue Everyone

**Part: 24/24  
Author: Psycgurl  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Set in season three of Buffy, around the episode 'Enemies'.   
Feedback: Always appreciated.**

**Distribution: Ask me or tell me where it's going.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone. I have had urges to own DB or JM…but that's another story.**

**_CHAPTER 24_**

**_EPILOGUE-EVERYONE_**

**_~*~*~*~_******

_Giles and Buffy_

_~*~*~*~_

" Giles…I understand." Buffy agreed with her former Watcher. The two sat in Giles' car in front of Buffy's house.

" Buffy, I know that we won't remember by tomorrow and especially in three years time, but I **really** want you to understand why I left you in the future, the second time. I left because it was time you didn't depend on anyone, especially me, anymore. You needed to…" Giles began.

" Be on my own. I understand, Giles. And I also understand that without you I was a mess."

" Buffy…"

" Giles, no matter what happens in our future. I want you to know that you are my father figure. I've never missed my father…you've always been there for me. I look up to you and I always will. Never feel like I don't love you. And especially don't think I want you to leave." Buffy interrupted, tears welled in her eyes.

" I'll always be there for you, Buffy. May it be a little late…but I will." Giles replied with a smile. The two looked at each other for a while. Buffy then wiped her eyes and turned to open the door.

" Thanks for the lift Giles. I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy replied as she got out of the car and walked to her door.

" Take care, Buffy." With that Giles drove off towards his house. Buffy stood on her doorway glancing at the key in her hand, contemplating something.

She turned to the door, hearing noises from the television being played inside and then turned away from the door and walked off.

~*~*~*~

_Willow and Oz_

_~*~*~*~_

" You weren't going to tell me?" Oz asked his girlfriend. The two had decided to take a walk and now sat on a bench on the side of a road.

" I d-didn't want to hurt you." Willow responded.

" Will, I wouldn't have minded. I-I just wish you would have told me." Oz replied calmly.

" I know I should have. But Oz, I was so troubled with the rest of my future…the whole dark magic thing, that having a girlfriend seemed to be the only good part and I didn't want to…I guess I didn't know how you would react." Willow said.

" It's a shock. It's just a shock to learn that you'll love someone else." Oz replied. Willow held his hand sympathetically.

" I love you **now** though. And part of me probably always will love you." Willow replied. The two sat in silence for a while.

" Why **were** you into the whole dark thing, Willow?" Oz asked his girlfriend curiously, interrupting the silence.

" I don't know. The rush…the feel. There was just something about the surge of power through me…it was so intoxicating. Oh god…I'm so disgusted with myself!" Willow cried, covering her face with her hands.

" I know what you mean. The feeling of becoming a werewolf is so different from my human self. I have control over others…I don't have to worry about much…" Oz began, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

" Oz, how do we become junkies? I'm so happy right now and I was happy then too. What would have changed me?" Willow protested.

" Pain…I know that I played a part in my frequent transformations as a werewolf."

" Pain?" Willow asked.

" Losing you. It hurt…and I guess without you, I was weaker. I gave into my temptations." Oz remarked.

" When I lost Tara…because of the magic. Instead of quitting the magic then…I let it control me too. I was too stubborn to listen to Tara or anyone." Willow realised.

" I guess it's true what people say." Oz said.

" What?"

" It's always the quiet ones." Oz replied with a smile.

~*~*~*~

_Angel and Cordelia_

~*~*~*~

Cordelia sat on her bed, pretending to read a magazine. But all she could think of was her future and how happy she was…and how much her present sucked compared to that. And tomorrow it'd all go away. She wouldn't remember any of it.

" Can I come in?" A deep voice spoke from her window. Cordelia shrieked in shock, quickly touching her wound as her stitches pulled.

" It's Angel." The voice quickly added. Cordelia covered her mouth and then quickly took it off realising who it was.

" Are you nuts? It's like 2 in the morning and you're coming through my window? My parents would freak!" Cordelia yelled.

" Then maybe you shouldn't yell." Angel countered with a smirk. Cordelia glared at him.

" Okay, so my parents are away on ummm…some trip. My neighbours are nosy though, so get your ass in here!" Cordelia mumbled.

" I sort of need a more professional invitation than that." Angel replied.

" Fine! I **invite** you in Angel." 

" Where'd they go?" Angel asked as he stepped into the brunette's room. The room was filled with pictures and a lot of pink and purple. The smell of perfume and Cordelia overcame him.

" Who?" Cordelia asked confused.

" Your parents." Angel answered as he picked up a picture of Cordelia in her cheerleading uniform.

" Uhhhh…" Cordelia searched her brain for an answer.

" They didn't go away?" Angel asked as he put the picture down. Cordelia looked at him and sighed.

" No. Daddy's sort of struggling with some financial issues. Apparently, we might be broke soon. And if he can't sort them out he'll go to jail or we'll be evicted. And my mother, well once she learned about this crisis…she split. She's off on the Caribbean islands with her sister sipping on smoothies." Cordelia bit out.

" I-I'm sorry. I had no idea." Angel sympathised as he sat down across from Cordelia and touched her hand.

" Well until a few days ago, we hardly knew each other." Cordelia stated. 

" So…do the others…" Angel began.

" No. They don't know…and they're not going to, understand?" Cordelia ordered.

" Yeah. Not that I'm going to remember any of this tomorrow." Angel said with a hint of annoyance.

" I don't want to take that potion tomorrow. I-I want to keep these memories." Cordelia moaned.

" If you kept them, then the chance of that future occurring is going to be very minimal." Angel replied rationally.

" But I could probably persuade myself to finally go for it with you." Cordelia grumbled.

" Cordy, I know I'm sort of well…slow and hopeless in the future. But, I think we might just happen." Angel stated. Cordelia moved nearer to him, their lips a few centimetres away from one another.

" Presently, I love Buffy." Angel interrupted. Cordelia's eyes saddened and she backed away.

" Uh huh."

" But…I think I'm feeling something for you." Angel continued. Cordelia smiled.

" Ohhh." 

" It'll probably go away tomorrow. But…" Angel mumbled as he moved closer to Cordelia.

" Today's not tomorrow." 

" Yeah. So since it'll be a while in our future…"

" Here's to our future selves." Cordelia finished as she leaned in and kissed Angel tenderly.

~*~*~*~

_Xander and Anya_

~*~*~*~

Xander stood in front of a door, a piece of paper in his hand. He stood for a while and then finally knocked on the door. 

No answer.

Xander continued knocking, each knock louder than the one before.

" Who is it?" A sleepy voice asked.

" Xander Harris." Came his reply. The door opened a crack and Anya peeked her head.

" What the hell do you want? It's two in the morning." She asked.

" I was wondering if you wanted to talk."

" Ummm…no." Anya replied as she shut the door. Xander knocked again. Anya then regretfully opened the door again.

" Go away! I'll call those flashing men if you don't." She threatened.

" Flashing men? Police?" Xander asked confused.

" Yeah. And they'll put you in a cell for eternity." She bit back.

" Don't…wait. I know this is really weird. I, a person that knows about your hatred for men, am at your doorstep in the early…" Anya began to close the door.

" Okay, okay. Can you just listen to me for a little while?" Xander asked as he attempted to open the door again.

" Will you go away then?"

" Yes."

" Okay. What?"

" I know we don't know each other that well **now**…but we will. Believe me. We'll be in love, we'll live together and we'll get engaged." Xander began.

" Me…with a **man**? Let alone **you**. I don't think so." Anya scoffed.

" Just listen. I just…I just need you to promise me that when we eventually get together…you'll **never** let me leave you. Tie me to a chair, make me a rat…whatever. Just don't let me leave you." Xander blabbed. Anya stood looking at him confused.

" Fine, I promise…now go away." She replied tediously and then closed the door. Xander paused for a second then turned around with a huge smile and walked away.

~*~*~*~

_Buffy and Spike_

~*~*~*~

" Tell me!" Buffy exclaimed as she hit a vampire.

" Seriously slayer…I don't know where Spike is." Buffy hit the little vampire again.

" The only thing I know is that a while back he went back to his psycho girlfriend in South America. That's all I know." The vampire meekly responded.

" Well, when he comes back tell him that I want to see him." Buffy replied.

" Okay." The vampire said. Buffy let go of his collar and he fell to the floor and scrambled off.

" Wait!" Buffy yelled to the vampire, who stopped and turned around.

" I'll just tell him myself." Buffy responded as she flung a stake at the vampire, who turned into a pile of dust.

" Guess, I'll just have to wait longer to tell Spike how I feel." Buffy muttered as she walked away from the graveyard.

~*~*~*~

_Everyone_

~*~*~*~

" Morning Wesley." Giles greeted Wesley as he walked into the library the next morning.

" Good morning Mr. Giles." Wesley replied, half-heartedly. Wesley had spent the entire night flicking through books, making sure that all would go according to plan or loopholes. He had spent longer pondering on the events of the previous night. Giles went into his office.

" Ummm…Mr. Giles, before the others arrive. Can I ask you something?" 

" What is it?" Giles asked, coming out of his office with a cup of tea.

" Am I a failure?" Wesley asked quietly.

" What?" Giles asked in shock. 

" All this pain that you people are going through…it's all because of me. **I** was Faith's watcher and under my authority s-she was driven to the wrong path. If she hadn't gone through a physical manifestation yesterday, as Buffy said she did…who knows what would have happened. These visions, this whole experience that you people have had to endure it's all because of the Mayor and Faith. It's all because of **me**." 

" Wesley, the change in Faith's behavior is not because of you or any of us. It's because of her. I know deep down that girl is good, but with past pain and then the rush of taking someone's life…it's led her to this path. But, Buffy said she would reform. May it be a long time away…she will and we can be content with that."

" It's just discouraging to think that someone like Faith has left our side. I know she's possible of great things, she has great ability, strength…she's attractive, she's…" Wesley trailed off. 

" Hey y'all! Isn't it a beautiful day today?" Xander interrupted coming through the library doors with Willow and Oz behind him.

" You seem…**cheery**." Giles noted.

" Let's just say, I've made peace with my future and now I'm ready to forget all about it." Xander exclaimed with a huge smile.

" Hmmm…what about you two? Are you ready?" Giles asked Willow and Oz. They looked at each other for a moment.

" I guess." Willow responded solemnly. 

" Let's get this over and done with." Buffy declared walking in.

" How are you doing?" Willow asked Buffy.

" I-I'm okay. I **know** that my future's going to suck, but there just might be a chance that it won't end up like that. I guess this experience has taught me not to dwell on stuff. Dwelling on it makes you distracted." Buffy stated, shooting a smile at Giles. 

" You can take the potions once Angel and Cordelia arrive. I'll have to chant a spell over all of you." Wesley said, glancing over his notebook.

" Ummm…where are they?" Buffy asked.

~*~*~*~

Cordelia quickly walked to library, realising she was late and she ran straight into Angel.

" Oomph." 

" Sorry. I-I just needed to talk to you before…you know." Angel said as he helped steady Cordelia.

" Well, you better hurry. They're all anxious to get rid of their memories of **their** future." Cordelia replied bitterly.

" That kiss we had last night…before I left…" He began.

" Yeah?"

" I-it was just future feelings right?" 

" I think so. Present you loves Buffy, remember? You mentioned that when we were about to kiss." Cordelia said, confused. 

" Yeah. But I-I just feel…it's probably all just my future feelings. But I've got so many of them…I'm not sure how I feel about you in the present." Angel stammered. Cordelia leaned in and quickly planted a kiss on Angel's lips. 

" Anything?"

" Still not sure…maybe you should try again." Angel replied with a grin, but was met with a whack.

" Okay, **I'll** admit. I like you…present me likes present you. But, I know that if it weren't for our connection in the future…I would never act on it." Cordelia asked.

" So even if I did have feelings…no point is saying them now?" 

" Yeah…'cos I just might be more determined to not go in there."

" So I guess once we take the potions we go our separate ways." Angel stated.

" Yeah…I guess. It's not like we can't…it'll throw everyone's future off balance and…"

" We don't want that to happen."

" Yeah. So I guess we get this over and done with and then hook up in LA later…the proper way." Cordelia ended with her patent smile, causing Angel to smile.

" I'm game." Angel replied.

" Okay, so let's get in there." Cordelia said as she grabbed Angel's arm and the two entered the library.

" Finally!" Xander sighed.

"Sorry. Umm…we got held up." Cordelia replied, gripping Angel's hand.

" H-held up?" Buffy repeated. Her voice was accusing and Cordelia blushed. Wesley then brought out the tray of little potions.

" I guess whatever held you two up is going to be gone soon." Buffy muttered. Angel and Cordelia looked at each other for an intense moment, before releasing each other's hand.

" Yeah, I guess you're right." Angel mumbled. 

The little emerald bottles were then passed around the library table to each member of the Scooby Gang.

" Drink the potions while I say the incantation." Wesley instructed.

" You're sure this'll work?" Buffy asked.

" Yes. Any memories of the visions and the past few days will be wiped. Including mine. Anyone or anything associated with the event will be cleaned of this incident."

" How does yours go away if you don't take the potion?" Willow asked.

" I'll be reading the incantation. The potions will remove the visions…the spell will remove our memories of the past days." Wesley answered.

" What's this made out of?" Cordelia asked, examining the liquid.

" Believe me you don't want to know, Cordelia." Giles answered as Cordelia twitched her nose.

" Looks like snot." Xander commented, causing a chorus of 'ewww's. Cordelia, Buffy and Willow simultaneously put down the potions. 

" It is not…**snot**." Giles replied.

" Are you sure? Because it looks awfully runny." Buffy observed. 

" Just drink the bloody potions!" Giles exclaimed. The girls then reluctantly picked the bottles up with disgusted looks.

" _Nihil visum. Nihil tentum._" Wesley began.

" Bottoms up." Xander whispered as everyone picked up the bottles and drank as Wesley continued.

" _Nihil visum. Nihil tentum. Species absisto. Nihil visum. Nihil tentum. Animus absisto." _

Everyone convulsed slightly in his or her seats. Suddenly the cerise-coloured mist escaped from the infected people's mouths, causing them to shoot back in their seat. The mist from each person combined to form one large cloud, which then contracted and disappeared. 

The Scooby Gang were left unconscious.

" _Animus absisto." _Wesley repeated quietly, before collapsing back in his seat, knocked out. 

~*~*~*~

_A few minutes later_

~*~*~*~

One by one, beginning with Giles, the occupants of the library awoke from their slumber.

" Umm…what's going on?" Willow asked, looking around. Giles stood up and rubbed his glasses with a cloth.

" I-I can't seem to recall. Were we researching?" He asked.

" No books." Oz stated.

" It's morning. And he's here." Cordelia remarked pointing to Angel, who sat next to her. Angel quickly shot in his seat away from any sign of light.

" It must be something important if Angel's here in the daylight." Buffy suggested.

"My notebook is in my hand. Maybe it has something in it that we were doing." Wesley said as he flipped through his notebook.

" Thank you Mr. Initiative." Xander remarked. Wesley ignored the comment and continued flicking.

" Anything?" Giles asked.

" No." Wesley replied, confused.

" Anything at all?" 

" There's nothing in here. It's all blank." Wesley remarked.

" Well I don't personally care what I'm doing here. I'm leaving…I'm not staying cooped up on…" Cordelia grabbed Xander's arm and looked at his watch.

"Sunday. Wait, it's **Sunday**?" 

" I thought it was Friday. Giles?" Xander asked turning to the former Watcher. He, however, remained perplexed himself.

" Are any of you physically hurt?"

" No." 

" Well, then I-I assume we've all just encountered some form of amnesia. I-I suggest we go home and rest." Giles stammered. 

His response seemed sufficient for the puzzled inhabitants, who made there way to the door. Giles stopped Buffy on her way out.

" Buffy, maybe you should patrol later tonight."

" Ummm…sure Giles. Angel, you coming with me?" Buffy asked as she slightly clutched Angel's hand. Angel disorderly glanced around the room, his eyes momentarily fixing on Cordelia Chase who was in midst of an argument with her former boyfriend.

" Angel?" Buffy prompted. 

" Yeah, sure." Angel replied as he turned to Buffy. Just before leaving he turned around to look at the brunette cheerleader once more, for some reason. This time she looked up at him with perplexed eyes and shot him a 100-watt smile. He, in return, gave her a small smile and left the library.

~*~*~*~

_Finis_

~*~*~*~

**A/N Yay, finished this off before next year!! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and sorry if my Latin's rusty. I've always translated Latin to English, never the other way around. **


End file.
